Now That's More Like It
by hot4booth
Summary: Each "chapter" is a one-shot. I've either extended an ending and/or a scene within an episode. There are no connections between the one-shots. Includes episode quotes. NEW #21 - The X in the File S5
1. The Passenger in the Oven 1

**Title:** Now That's More Like It!

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Summary: **Each "chapter" is a one-shot. I have either rewritten an ending for a single episode or for a single scene in an episode. There are no connections between the one-shots. Therefore, I'm only relying on the episodes to lead me and not others story endings that I have written. Each new chapter/ending will list the spoilers and rating since they are one-shots. 

**Spoilers:** 4, 5

**Rating:** K+

**IMPORTANT…. Author's Notes for this one-shot:** This alternate ending is written from the perspective that the characters knew their background as seen in the 100th episode flashbacks. I will also write one from the perspective of when the show was aired and even the writer's probably didn't even know their background. LOL! I hope you enjoy the first one!

I've been working on this one for awhile and I wanted to get it out there for those of you who are waiting a few episodes for a certain someone to leave before you start watching Bones, again. The next chapter of _What Could Have Been_ is almost done. It's intense, so I'm being careful with it.

**The Passenger in the Oven**

**(Season 4)**

**Alternate Ending ~ Version 1**

**(after the 100****th**** episode flashbacks)**

**(Published 9/25/10)**

_**From the ending of the show: Booth is in italics.**_

_**(There may be slight variations to the words due to error in listening and recording. Some lines were eliminated.)**_

"_Look what I found."_

"Champagne."

"_There's that smile."_

"Thank you."

"_Mm-hmm."_

"We don't even get to get off the plane?"

"_No. They're refueling, finding us a new pilot, and flying us back home." _(Sound Effect from Booth:Jooom.)_ "You want to get off the plane to see those old Chinese bones. I'm sorry."_

"It's not your fault."

"_Yeah it is because I'm the one who dragged you out of pure science and pulled you into murder solving"_

"That's not how I remember it."

"_Really?"_ He gets a dreamy, sexy expression as they start to lean forward from across the isle from each other.

"As I recall, I had to force you to take me out into the field."

"_Really?"_ (He really looks to be in love and wants to kiss her. His lovey-dovey eyes and crooked smile are to die for.)

"Yes. You didn't want to. Remember? This is all my fault." Brennan remains sober but with a small smile.

("Hey, are you two going to make out?" cries Eli.)

"_Hey, quiet. You lost your right to talk."_

"Why do people always think we're going to make out?"

"_I say we let him sit back there by himself the entire trip back."_

"He did kill someone. And he ruined my dig. And you know he's going to try and drink all the champagne."

"_We're gonna need some for later." _They clink their glasses together. "_To us."_

"_Wait. Why does your seat go all the way back and mine doesn't go all the way back?"_

Maybe it's because you're supposed to be in coach.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOX**

"Booth, stop complaining and get over here. Try this one."

"_Really? Thanks, Bones. Ah! This is more like it!"_

"Booth?"

"_Yeah?"_

"What was the real reason you came with me on this dig?"

"_Are you saying that you didn't believe me, Bones? That hurts."_

"I believed you, Booth. I just think you left out something."

Booth sat up slightly and looked at her. She still had her eyes covered with the sleeping mask. _"Bones, I always worry about you when you go on a dig. Since the government wouldn't let you go alone, I had my excuse to finally see you in action. What did you say? You were going back to your real passion. Are you still awake?"_

"Yes." She didn't remove her mask, but she was smiling.

"_Good. Now that I'm feeling better that you're not bored, and I can see a second reason for coming."_

Now the mask came off. He had her attention.

"_You've seen me in my primary field. I haven't seen you in yours. Not really."_ He sighed. _"I wish we could have stayed."_

"And you thought the spark was gone." She shook her head, lay back down, and covered her eyes.

He leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek. She smiled. "Thanks, Booth."

A few minutes later, Booth decided he just had to know. He leaned and whispered into her ear. _"Bones? Are you awake?"_

"No."

He chuckled. _"Do you honestly not know why people are thinking we're going to kiss and make-out?"_

She didn't answer right away. When she finally did, Booth thought he could breathe again.

"Booth, I really don't know why. Is it because we are such good friends and we trust each other implicitly?"

"_I think that's probably noticeable. They see it with the way we act towards each other. But you had to think about that even though it was obvious to others. Do you think its possible people see other things you and I have buried? Angela is especially good at reading people. Does she see anything else?_

She looked nervous. "Like what?"

"_Like the remembrance of shared kisses and a night that didn't happen."_

She didn't know how to respond. They hadn't discussed that night and acted as if it never happened. What was she supposed to say now? "We're partners, Booth. I don't think we should be discussing that."

"_I understand. You don't want to talk about it. But there's still something I need to know."_ Before she could react, he had connected their lips in a gentle caressing kiss. He waited to see if she would respond. He was relieved that he didn't need to consider pulling back. She readily deepened the kiss and the memories of that night almost 5 years ago came flooding back.

"Maybe I had too much champagne," whispered Brennan.

"_It's not working this time. You know exactly what you're doing." _He returned to the kiss.

"Did you get your answer?"

"_Yes. You remember that night. And…"_ He couldn't keep himself separated from her. She was so soft underneath his lips, she tasted so sweet, and her tongue was the most sensual thing he'd ever experienced.

"And…"

He could barely breathe much less talk. "_And you want me as much as I want you."_ He ended it with a low moan that he couldn't control. At least it wasn't loud.

She placed her hands on his chest and pushed herself away from him. He looked wounded. "But what about the FBI?"

"_I'll take care of it."_

"You don't know that. It's not in your control."

"_Bones, I don't want to jeopardize our partnership anymore than you do. Please trust me with the FBI rules. Please?"_

'I don't know what this means, Booth."

"_It means that we stop pretending that we don't want more than our friendship and partnership. It means we take it one day at a time."_

"But what if it doesn't work out? We won't have anything."

"_I believe that everything happens for a reason, Bones. And I feel our friendship is strong enough that no matter where a more intimate relationship leads us, it can only be positive." _She looked like she would run if she could. He hadn't planned it, but revealing his feelings here on the plane was a perfect place. _"Please think about it, at least?"_ Although he tried, he couldn't keep the pleading from his voice. He'd really feel like a fool if she turned away.

"I can't make any promises, Booth. You know how inadequate I am in relationships."

"_I didn't ask for one. I asked for you to think about giving us a chance… for having faith in our existing friendship and partnership to keep us safe regardless of the outcome. And… you're not as inadequate as you seem to think. No arguing,"_ He warned.

She looked annoyed but softened just as quickly. "If I haven't decided to give us a try yet, can I still get one more kiss?"

He leaned forward hovering above her lips. _"If you keep looking at me like that, you may get more than one."_ She giggled but it was muffled quickly as both of them settled in for another kiss.

Booth liked commitment and monogamy. He wasn't asking for it because it would only frighten and most likely paralyze her. But he believed in fate even though she didn't. And he had enough faith in them to carry them through the scary parts.

"Booth?" He didn't want to stop kissing her. Since it seemed like they were going to do more talking, he went to work on her neck. "Oh, that feels good, Booth." She moaned and that triggered another soft moan from him. "Booth?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you tell me what got you all bothered about my appearance in the galley? You've never been concerned during a case unless you thought I was cold or unsafe in some way."

The kissing was all forgotten as Booth tried desperately to regain his composure. It would take some time considering how hard he was laughing. All the Brennan could do in the mean time was to question his sanity.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOX**

**Author's Notes: **Coming up soon is version 2 written from the perspective of the air date and the 100th episode flashbacks never happened.

Also coming soon are alternate endings for more past episodes such as The Con Man in the Meth Lab (Brennan goes on a date with Jared), The Goop on the Girl (Brennan undresses Booth for evidence), The Man in the Morgue (New Orleans), Aliens in a Spaceship (Gravedigger buries Brennan and Hodgins), Death in the Saddle (pony-play fetish), Mummy in the Maze (Wonder Woman/Halloween), The Man in the Outhouse (Brennan dates two men at the same time), The Boy with the Answer (Gravedigger Trial), The Dentist in the Ditch (Brennan make a toast to "love"), The Night at the Museum (Egypt Exhibit), and many more!

I won't be rewriting the ending to the season 5 finale since I did that in my first two stories: _He Called Me Baby _and _What Could Have Been_.

For those of you who missed it and have asked… my views on the **season premier (6)** are at the bottom of my profile page. *_*


	2. The Man in the Wall

**Title:** Now That's More Like It!

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Summary: **Each "chapter" is a one-shot. I have either rewritten an ending for a single episode or for a single scene in an episode. There are no connections between the one-shots. Therefore, I'm only relying on the episodes to lead me and not others story endings that I have written. Each new chapter/ending will list the spoilers and rating since they are one-shots.

**Spoilers:** 1, 5

**Rating:** K+

**Author's Note: **I included an earlier scene from the show along with the ending because I reference it in my new ending.

This alternate ending is written from the perspective that the characters knew their background as seen in the 100th episode flashbacks. If I had written from the perspective of the air date, I would have simply ended this version earlier. I will identify that place at the end off the story.

**The Man in the Wall**

**(Season 1)**

**New Episode Ending **

**(after the 100****th**** episode flashbacks)**

**From the TV Show (Booth is in italics):**

_**(There may be slight variations to the words due to error in listening and recording. Some lines were eliminated.)**_

**Earlier Scene**** (In the car):**

"_I think I need to go on vacation and I think you do, too."_

"I'm not the one who is snippy."

"_Snippy. What are you? Like 70?"_

"See what I mean? I think you should find a nice relaxing place for that vacation. Somewhere where you can get a massage, maybe do some yoga."

"_I don't do yoga. Push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups. That's what I do. Ok?"_

"That's more cardiovascular. Yoga deals more with…"

He interrupted her. _"Why, exactly, are we talking about this?"_

"Because you're tense."

"_Because we're talking." _He turned on the radio. _"You switched my music."_

**From the TV Show (Booth is in italics):**

_**(There may be slight variations to the words due to error in listening and recording. Some lines were eliminated.)**_

**Ending Scene in the Show ****(In the bar):**

"Getting in the mood?"

"_Trying. Ya know, this really isn't going to be the type of vacation I was hoping for."_

"Oh?"

"_Tessa's not going. Something came up at work."_

"That's too bad. Sorry. Hey, I like going on vacations by myself."

"_Really?"_

"There's nothing wrong with being alone."

"_No. I mean you like to go on vacation?"_

"Yeah. I go places all the time."

He smiled. _"Do you ever just sit on the beach?"_ His smile widened. He was clearly amused. _"Pretend there are no such things as skeletons?"_ His smile was close to a laugh.

"Is that in anyway fun?"

"_When was the last time you got away?"_

"Away from what?"

He laughed. _"Oh Bones, you know, cuz what usually happens to me… I think about not coming back."_ He got up and put on his jacket.

"Seriously?"

"_Yeah, you know… You go with someone and you joke about not going back to your real life. The two of you laugh."_ He walked toward the door and turned around. _"But when you're alone, the world is full of possibilities."_ She slightly smiled. He looked at her as if he was waiting and hoping for a specific response.

"See ya next week," she finally stated. He turned around and walked out. She stopped twirling the umbrella from his drink, dropped it and then dropped her chin on her fist like she was disappointed.

**XOXOXOXOXOX- New Ending - OXOXOXOXOXOX**

He walked back into the bar and stopped behind her without being seen. "You know what Bones?"

She turned around looking confused. "What?"

"Beaches are relaxing. And most hotels have massages. I dare you to go with me and try to relax."

"Why would I do that?"

He graced her with his charming grin. "Because you don't know how. All you do is work. And you get _"snippy"_, too." Her facial expression said, "Really?"

"Come on…." He dragged out the plea. "I'll show you what a real vacation is like." She looked skeptical. "Do you like snorkeling?"

"You were going with Tessa…. One room… one bed."

"I'll figure it out when we get there. It's not like I'm going to try anything. We're partners… like brother and sister. Right?"

"Okay then. I'll go."

"Really?" He was truly shocked.

"Really. That's if you're really inviting me and not trying to turn this into a joke."

"No. No, I'm just surprised that you would go. This is great, Bones!"

"I can be full of surprises too, you know. Like the music."

"Yeah!" He nodded his head. "You can surprise me. You're not going to freak me out on this vacation, are you?"

"That's not hard to do."

He laughed some more. His vacation may not be bad after all. He was already feeling better. "You need to pack."

"And call Dr. Goodman."

"He'll be okay with the last minute notice. After all, he did make you go with me on the case with the bear…" He looked pointedly at her to emphasize the rest… "because you needed culture."

"He didn't say that."

"But that's what he meant."

"If you want me to go with you, you need to stop insulting me."

They were quiet while they walked out.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Partners can share a vacation. Our work requires a break now and then. The real kind."

"What if I ruin your vacation? We're always fighting."

"We don't fight, Bones. We bicker. There's a difference. And if you start to get snippy, I'll send you for a massage and I'll go to the beach." He smiled proudly at himself for solving that one. "Stop thinking, Bones. Do something crazy without planning it. Live on the wild side."

"I think I can do that. The last guy I dated said…"

"Stop. I don't want to know about your bed partners."

She rolled her eyes at him. "If you want me to be wild, you could always pretend to fire me." She gave him a sly smile.

He gaped at her. "What?" He squeaked.

"It was just an idea, Booth. I told you it's easy to freak you out. What time do you need me to be ready?"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Brennan opened her door for Booth. "I'm almost ready. I'll hurry. Five minutes tops."

"Wait." She turned around with a questioning expression. "Paybacks are can be shocking. If you can freak me out, I get the chance, too." He smiled mischievously. Now she looked curious. He walked right into her personal space and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He chuckled softly. "It's good to know I can silence you." Her eyebrows rose but she quickly recovered and simply glared at him. "No Tequila this time. Go get your stuff, Bones. The plane won't wait for us."

She returned with her luggage. She wasn't about to let him have the upper hand. She sat her suitcase and carry-on on the carpet and went to get her purse and keys. When she came back to the door, Booth had her suitcase. "Ready?" she asked.

Booth was surprised. "You're going to let me carry your suitcase?"

"I don't mind. That way I can do this." He grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and pulled him close giving him only a moment to process what she was going to do. The kiss reminded him of the one they shared a year and a half ago. "This should be an interesting trip, Booth." She smiled like she won a gold medal.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

A week later, Brennan and Booth returned from Jamaica.

"Is it good to be back Bones?""

"I thought I wasn't supposed to want to come back."

"Dr. Temperance Brennan not wanting to go back to work? Doesn't seem possible."

"I think I relaxed."

"It was a nice start. There's still room for improvement. We may have to do this again sometime."

"The FBI may get suspicious of you firing and rehiring me multiple times. Don't you think?"

He laughed. "That was a great joke, Bones!" Redirecting the conversation he complimented her. "You got a nice tan while we were gone. Angela will probably be jealous." She looked ready to spout some scientific facts about the sun and tans. "Bones, just accept the compliment. Remember? It's a nice thing."

"But you shouldn't feel a need to offer them all the time, Booth."

He sighed. "I compliment you because I want to. I'm not making things up."

The bickering continued just like normal. They were back to their real lives and everything that came with it. Booth would accept it… for now.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Author's Notes:** If I had written this ending from the perspective of the air date, I would have simply ended this version at _"She rolled her eyes at him."_


	3. Premier 6: B&B's Reunion Scene

**Title:** Now That's More Like It!

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Summary: **Each "chapter" is a one-shot. I have either rewritten an ending for a single episode or for a single scene in an episode. There are no connections between the one-shots. Therefore, I'm only relying on the episodes to lead me and not others story endings that I have written. Each new chapter/ending will list the spoilers and rating since they are one-shots.

**Spoilers:** 5, 6

**Rating:** K+

**Author's Notes for this one-shot:** After watching the season premier last week, I was hopeful that I would be able to tolerate Hannah until she was gone. Well… that was then and this is now: I've seen new clips on the Fox site. If I watch the 2nd episode, I must like torturing myself. I explain my reaction at the end of this rewritten reunion scene between Booth and Brennan in the season premier. Hope you like it!

**The Mastodon in the Room**

**(Season 6)**

**Rewritten Reunion Scene **

**Between Booth & Brennan**

_**The original scene**__ shows a very somber Booth and a cheery Brennan… until she learns about Hannah. Brennan explains that she had to fight Guerilla soldiers because he wasn't there to save her. He was touched by that. Booth distracts her from a photo of himself showing that he is heavily armed. He asks Bones if she met anyone special. After embarrassing him by assuming he meant did she have sex with anyone, she answered that she didn't have the time or the inclination for that. For some reason, Booth said that he had forgotten how direct she was (talking about sex). She returned the question and he quickly whipped out his cell phone revealing a very beautiful photo of Hannah. Bones asked if it was serious. He replied it was serious as a heart attack. (I'm not sure how that is seeing as he doesn't know when or how often he will see her… which is revealed in the preview aired at the end of the episode.) Bones asked him how they met. She's a war correspondent that he arrested for crossing a border. Bones reminds him that he arrested her once. He says he remembers and gave his second smile. When they are going to leave, Booth finds out that it wasn't just him that Bones didn't talk to for the past seven months. She didn't talk to anyone and he's glad that it wasn't just him. Poor Booth. But why wouldn't they have discussed that before they left?_

**XOXOXOXOXOX- Rewritten Reunion Scene -OXOXOXOXOXO**

Booth and Brennan spotted each other from a distance. Both were smiling as they approached each other in the cloudless night sky. Luggage forgotten, they embraced each other in their infamous "guy hug." Words were too hard to find for a few minutes and they let their "I missed you" sentiments speak through their embrace and then with their eyes. Booth realized, almost regrettably, that they would always be Booth & Bones. Everything had changed and nothing had changed. It was definitely an oxymoron, but just about everything with them was unusual.

"Let's go find a place where we can talk and catch up."

Finding themselves seated on some nearby steps, each shared some stories from their experiences during the past seven months. Booth wasn't quite sure if Brennan was telling her story quite truthfully. Brennan seemed surprised but defended her story with a friendly disposition not usually seen from her.

"I had to fight the Guerilla soldiers. You weren't there to save me."

Before he had time to process what she had said, he was smiling. He had really been touched by her admission. It only took a few moments for him to realize that something was very different about his Bones. Was she really Bones or a clone of her? When did she start thinking that being helped wasn't weak? When did she not get a defensive attitude about such an "accusation?"

Booth tried to ease into what he needed to talk to her about. "So Bones, did you meet anyone special while you were gone?"

"No. I didn't have sex with anyone if that's what you are asking?" She smiled at his embarrassment. "It's good to see that not everything has changed, Booth." After a short pause, she continued, "I worked the whole time I was there. You know how I get with bones." Her mood was light and friendly. "I didn't have the time or interest for any romance." Booth couldn't help but wonder when Bones considered dating as romantic. "How about you? Did you meet anyone special?"

Brennan knew she shouldn't care. She had made her choice and she needed to be prepared for the time when he moved on. Still, she didn't expect to hear that it had already happened. How did he have the time or the opportunity for romance in Afghanistan? How he decided to tell her about his new girlfriend was even more surprising and she wasn't quite sure what to think about it.

"Yes." He looked down at his hat. "Bones, I need to explain something. I need you to understand what I'm going to say… so I need you to listen to everything without interrupting. Can you do that for me?" He silently pleaded with her to agree. She nodded with apprehension. "Last spring, what I said to you in front of the Hoover after our meeting with Sweets…" She nodded to show him she understood what he was referring to. "I wasn't pretending to live in some fairytale when I said that _'I knew'_. I didn't mislead you in any way. I need you to know that. I haven't forgotten how some important people in your life have left you. I'm still here, Bones." He started fiddling with his hat nervously. "I accepted your reasoning even though I didn't want to. And I said I had to move on. I agreed to continue being your partner and I still want to be your partner. I haven't left and I never will. Please do not lump me in that category. Because I don't belong there… not then, not tomorrow, not now… even though I have moved on. I had to move on, Bones. Just like you claim a monogamous relationship is not for you, it's what I need." He took a deep breath before he continued. "A buddy of mine in high school lost his mom from cancer. I remember the new pain he went through a couple of years later when his dad remarried. His dad explained to him that he hadn't forgotten his mom. That sometimes God has to provide a second love of a lifetime." He dared to look at her. He was unable to read her expression. Maybe she was surprised. "Hannah is a good person. She's beautiful inside and out. Do you understand what I mean? Do you have any questions?"

"Most of it. The rest I'll have to think on later. After all, I've never shared your faith. Does Hannah share your faith?"

He shook his head. "Yes, mostly." He watched the sign of confusion appear on her face. "She practices a different denomination of Christianity. But now's not the time for an anthropology lesson."

"I wasn't going to do that." She looked as if that should have already been understood. Bones must have changed as much as he had, maybe more.

"So, are you okay with this?" He shook his head. "Of course you are… what I mean is… are you okay with discussing this as friends and partners?"

"I've never been the one in this partnership to have problems talking about relationships." She was amused. He chuckled at the truth of her statement.

She couldn't forget that he said God provided his friend's father a second love of a lifetime. Is that what Hannah was to Booth? "So, it is serious?"

"It was getting there. I don't know how we'll work things out. We didn't really have time to talk about it before I had to leave. I just know that I can't go back. Parker needs me. He's been having a hard time."

Brennan really didn't understand the emotions she was feeling right then. But what she did know was her best friend and partner was hurting. He had moved on just like he said he would. And somehow, she was going to have to make sense of it all. "I'm sorry, Booth. I'm not very good with these situations. I don't know what the right thing to say is. But I'll help any way I can. I'll just need some guidance. I guess I'm not much of a friend."

She was beginning to look as down and helpless as he felt and it hurt him. "Bones, you're fine. What you just said was more than fine… It was just right because you care. Someday, I hope you can see what I see when I look at you. Your heart is more open than you'd like to believe. Someday, Bones. I've said it before and I'll say it as many times as you need me to… someday you will find what makes you happy. You just need to be ready for it."

"Thanks, Booth." He reached for her to rest her head on his shoulder. Eventually she sat up. "We should probably head to the lab."

"Bones, we're not working in the lab." He was confused that she was confused. "Have you kept in contact with anyone since you've been gone?"

"No. Of course not. A stat phone was available for emergencies which is why I was able to get Caroline's call to come home."

"Good to know, Bones."

"What's good to know?"

"I thought you were avoiding me. I thought you had no interest in maintaining our friendship."

She gasped and her eyes seemed to have doubled their size. "How could you think that, Booth?"

"I don't know. I'm not even sure why we didn't talk about any lack of contact before we left. My reaction seems really stupid, now. I think I carried my insecurities with me to Afghanistan." He looked guilty and embarrassed which was what allowed her to remain calm. She had hurt him with her rejection, but she didn't realize the extent of the emotional pain she had caused. She didn't know he was feeling insecure.

"Booth? I know I hurt you. If I could erase that, irrational as that sounds, I would do it. I never wanted to hurt you. But I don't understand what you mean by insecurities."

"You've changed, Bones." She raised an eyebrow. "The old Bones would have just replied with 'I don't know what that means' which would have left me without knowing what you just said about taking away the hurt. It means a lot to hear you say that."

"What were you insecure about? I still don't understand that."

"I know, Bones. I know." He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Let's go see Cam. When this case is over, I'd like to just go somewhere where we can talk and get back to normal."

"That I understand. I need things to be normal again."

"Does that mean you'll be staying after the case is done? Or will you be going back to your dig?"

"I'm staying. We weren't having much success. Besides, now that I'm back, I realize how much I missed my life."

He looked down at her. "It's good to be home, Bones."

She looked up at him and shared a knowing smile.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Author's Notes about my rewrite: **I kept Hannah as Booth's girlfriend to stay with the general plot that Booth has moved on but only temporarily. But I think my rewrite maintains the level of friendship and respect we're used to seeing with Booth and Brennan. Things have changed, but the core of who they are didn't need to… at least I don't think so.

**Author's Notes about the new clips on the Fox site and an interview with the cast about Hannah:**

After seeing the new clips on the Fox site, it's very obvious to me that Booth is happy with Hannah. I think he was only sad in the first episode because he didn't know when or how often he would see her. I was hoping he was just exaggerating the claims of being serious in order to make Bones jealous. Now, I think he was just depressed. Seeing Bones again was just a minor irritation, at least at that point. I think what upsets me the most was confirmed by an interview with Hart… Why wouldn't I like Hannah? She's perfect for Booth… that's dangerous! She's his type if he had never met Brennan. Those concerns of mine were repeated by Hart himself. No! Now, I know she is leaving, but that is where my next concern lies. She's a reoccurring cast member which means her episodes are not likely to be consecutive. It could take all season to get rid of her. No! I have more thoughts on my profile page at the bottom, if you're interested in panic type of ramblings. LOL

**My dislike for the current state of Bones has been making it difficult to update my other stories, but I'm trying. Don't give up hope, yet.**


	4. Secret in the Soil

**Title:** Now That's More Like It! **– The Secret in the Soil**

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Summary: **Each "chapter" is a one-shot. I have either rewritten/extended an ending for a single episode or for a single scene in an episode. There are no connections between the one-shots. Therefore, I'm only relying on the episodes to lead me and not others story endings that I have written. Each new chapter/ending will list the spoilers and rating since they are one-shots. _These are written by a shipper. _*_^

*****Spoilers:** (2&3) - story content, (6) - author's notes ***

**Rating:** T

**Author's Notes for this one-shot:** I hadn't planned on writing a new extended ending to this episode quite this soon, but after seeing season 6 episode 2 (final scene), I felt I needed to have a flashback. **In the middle of the scene: **(Bren) "Survival is the human imperative. If we don't look out for ourselves, nothing else matters." (Possible Message to Booth) _Is our partnership in trouble?_ _Can he still count on her to back him up? Once upon a time, they defined having each other's backs is what a true partnership is. They were explaining that to Sweets when asking them why they were so protective of each other._ (Booth) "That's not true. You know that's not true, Bones. That's not true. You know that." _He was leaning over the bar counter towards her while talking… just like old times. He took everything else she said calmly but not that. Wake-up Booth! She's regressing because of you. Can I change my username to not-so-hot4booth ?_

**For a frame of reference:** This episode aired after _Death in the Saddl_e and came before _Mummy in the Maze_.

**The Secret in the Soil**

**(Season 3)**

**New/Extended Ending**

**From the Original Final Ending**

_**(There may be slight variations to the words due to error in listening and recording. Some lines may have been eliminated or summarized. – Sorry that this one is so long.)**_

_In the ending scene, B&B were working on trust exercises with Sweets. They learned that they were seeing Sweets because the FBI was considering dissolving their partnership since Booth arrested her father. _

**Bren:** Back. Off.

**Sweets:** I was just trying to help.

**Bren: **What? By questioning his humanity?

**Booth:** Okay Bones… Going a bit overboard? He's just a kid. Alright, the worst thing that's probably ever happened to him is he lost (in mortal) combat.

**Sweets:** Are you normally this protective of him, Dr. Brennan?

**Bren:** Well, Booth and I are partners. Our lives depend on being protective of each other.

**Sweets:** And you feel the same way, Agent Booth?

**Booth:** Sweets, I can only hope that one day you will know what a real partnership is.

**Sweets: **You two are very close. That was evident from your superficial standardized questionnaires and my unscientific observations. You complement each other.

_Booth misunderstood and claimed that Brennan never gave him compliments. Brennan explained that he didn't say _compliment_, rather, he said _complement_. He meant they completed each other as a team. Booth looked shocked. Sweets let them know that he would let them stay together but they needed to have regular sessions with him because of underlying issues._

**Booth:** Issues?

**Sweets:** Yes. There's clearly a very deep emotional attachment between you two.

**Booth**: We're just partners.

**Sweets: **And, uh, why do you think I would have thought otherwise?

**Booth:** Because you're 12.

**Bren:** Don't read anything into what Booth said. We're professionals. There's a line that doesn't even need to be there.

**Booth:** Not at all. I mean, if there were no more murders, I would probably not even see her. We might have coffee.

**Bren:** Probably not. What?

**Booth:** What? You wouldn't even have coffee with me?

**Bren:** Well, in your scenario, we wouldn't even know each other because there are no murders.

**Booth:** Were. I said _no more _murders.

**Bren:** Then fine. We can have coffee.

_Sweets looked on, endeared by the two._

**Bren:** So that's clear that… I mean we'd have coffee. That's our relationship. Coffee?

**Booth:** Yah. Let's move on. _(Directed towards Sweets.)_

_They stole glances towards each other._

**XOXOXOXOXOX – New Extended Ending – OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Booth took his eyes off the road momentarily to look at Brennan. "Is the diner okay?"

"That sounds satisfactory to me."

"Then the diner it is. I think you should try the pie this time, Bones." He flashed his most charming smile.

"Although your smile is quite charming, it doesn't work on me," stated Brennan seriously.

"Bones? Did you just give me a compliment?"

"No. I was just merely stating a fact to prove a point."

"Right. You complimented me. Thanks, Bones!"

She rolled her eyes and changed the subject. "How long do you think we'll have to see Sweets? I really hate psychology."

"I don't know. This was a surprise to me, too. Maybe I could ask Cullen, tomorrow." He glanced at her. "What do you think he is looking for us to say? Maybe we can skate our way through."

"I don't know what that means."

"It means that you find the answers without too much thought so you can get it done fast and move on."

"So, is that how you got through school, Booth?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"No. I didn't cheat. Well, maybe I did get a little help in Algebra," he admitted sheepishly. Brennan shook her head as if saying "it figures." But the smile gave her away telling him that she wasn't judging him, at least not harshly.

"I realize that not everyone can be an "A" student in every subject, Booth."

"You're not going to start bragging again, are you?"

"No. I was simply going to tell you that I think you're a great father. And I would doubt that you would want Parker to pick up some of those habits. Although, I can't imagine he would. He's a very smart boy, Booth."

He beamed but instantly frowned at her. "Bones, are you saying that I'm not smart?"

"Of course not, Booth. You're very smart in areas I wish I could understand… like reading people, showing empathy to the loved ones of victims, interrogating… things like that."

"Thanks, Bones. You're on a roll!" He chuckled. "That means I like this side of you... handing out compliment after compliment. Do you have anymore compliments to hand over tonight?" Booth parked the SUV and walked around to help her out. He looked at her almost expectantly. He was enjoying this night.

"I wouldn't want to be the reason for you becoming even cockier than you already are."

"I'm not _that _bad. This belt buckle is mostly for show." He smirked.

They had just walked into the diner when she dropped her next surprise. "I suppose that could be true. It probably has more to do with your confidence while having intercourse."

He turned scarlet red. "Bones! We're in public."

"Booth, there's nothing wrong with being an exceptionally good sexual partner."

He groaned but waited until they were seated and the waitress had left. "It doesn't have to be discussed in public, Bones. That's a private matter.

"Everyone has sex, Booth. It's a nat…"

He hopped up from his side of the table and scooted in next to her. He swiftly but gently placed a finger over her lips. "Bones, this is not the place for this discussion."

He shouldn't have removed his finger because he just wound up using his whole hand after she very quickly stated, "Does that mean we finally get to discuss your sex life?"

"No!" he said a little too loudly. A few heads turned in their direction causing Booth to turn an even brighter shade of red.

"Did you know that you really are adorable when you blush?"

He laid his forehead in the palm of his hand and shook his head in disbelief. The woman was going to kill him with embarrassment. After a couple of minutes, he leaned over closely to her and whispered, "Those are not the kind of compliments I'm looking for, Bones. And men are not adorable!" She just grinned.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Dessert had just arrived and Booth was still sitting on the same side of the table as Brennan. She hadn't said anything about it, so Booth wasn't rushing away. As much as she had embarrassed him, she also turned him on. And just thinking like that made him hard. He spent nearly the whole damn time sitting there trying to internally talk junior down. So there he sat, torturing himself with her nearness. He didn't want show that fact to the other patrons of the diner. Besides, he liked sitting this close to his Bones despite his condition. When did he start thinking of her as his? He glanced at her to find her studying his lap. Oh God!

She looked up at him and raised a brow. "Does apple pie turn you on, Booth?" She had the horrible habit of saying things like that when he was taking a drink of something. And this time was no exception. He was able to keep the coffee from spraying everywhere, but that only caused him to choke. Just as he was catching his breath, she continued, "It's quite impressive. I can see that I suspected correctly. Your cockiness was established in the bedroom. Booth, are you going to be okay. You have to stop drinking your coffee down your wind pipe."

"Bones," he whined. "I take it back. I don't need anymore compliments of any kind, tonight."

"That's too bad, Booth. I was going to suggest a more private place for more compliments."

Booth gaped at her. It was amazing how she could spurt out phrases like that as if she were reporting details at a crime scene.

"Bones, if I didn't know better, I would think you had been drinking. Because the Temperance Brennan I know doesn't lie. And you very obviously lied to Sweets."

"Like you didn't."

Damn he didn't think he could get any harder. How was he ever going to get out of that diner?

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Author's Notes:** So, I have a prediction. Booth may start reestablishing his relationship with Bones by re-teaching her what a partnership is. Hart said they were going to grow close again. I can only hope he isn't joshing us.

**Some of my favorite quotes are from this episode:**

**Hodgins:** Well, hello my exotic princess.

**Cam:** What a charming inappropriate greeting, Dr. Hodgins.

**Zach:** I think he's talking to a bug.

**Cam:** Now I feel a bit… rejected.

**Hodgins:** Looks like something from the ***** family. Where did you come from you gorgeous creature? Do you have any friends?

**Cam:** Boy, he meant it like ice cream on a hot summer day.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Bones:** Alligators who swim in pesticide contaminated waters have smaller genitalia compared to their counterparts.

**Booth:** No way.

**Bones: **Way.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Hodgins:** Hey, are you guys going to check out a large compost pile?

**Booth** _(whispers)_: That's wrong how excited he sounds. Wrong.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

_And from the final scene mentioned above:_

**Sweets:** Are you normally this protective of him, Dr. Brennan?

**Bren:** Well, Booth and I are partners. Our lives depend on being protective of each other.

**Sweets:** And you feel the same way, Agent Booth?

**Booth:** Sweets, I can only hope that one day you will know what a real partnership is.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Booth**: We're just partners.

**Sweets: **And, uh, why do you think I would have thought otherwise?

**Booth:** Because you're 12.


	5. Mummy in the Maze

**Title:** Now That's More Like It!

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Summary: **Each "chapter" is a one-shot. I have either rewritten an ending for a single episode or for a single scene in an episode. There are no connections between the one-shots. Therefore, I'm only relying on the episodes to lead me and not others story endings that I have written. Each new chapter/ending will list the spoilers and rating since they are one-shots.

**Spoilers:** 3

**Rating:** K+

**Author's Notes for this one-shot:** _Mummy in the Maze_ was the 5th episode of season 3. For a frame of reference, it aired after _The Secret in the Soil_ and 4 episodes before _The Santa in the Slush_. This fun episode was requested by a loyal reader. Hope you like it!

* * *

_**(TV show quotes may include slight variations to the words due to error in listening and recording. Sometimes a line may be eliminated.)**_

**Final Scene from Mummy in the Maze**

**Brennan:** Where is everybody?

**Booth:** At the party, I guess.

**Brennan:** We could still go.

**Booth:** We look like hell.

**Brennan:** It's a Halloween Party. We could be Wonder Woman and you could be… What's Superman's secret identity?

**Booth:** _(Puts on glasses.)_ Clark Kent

**Brennan:** Yes. We can be Wonder Woman and Clark Kent after a really, really bad date.

**Booth:** Bad date because you shot me.

**Brennan:** It was only a flesh wound. You dropped me on my head.

**Booth:** After you shot me. Okay, I think gotcha on that one. 'kay Wonder Woman?

_He sits down in pain next to her on the steps. She's watching him with a smile. He looks at her and his brows go up in interest and then he looks forward._

**Brennan** _(in a soft caring voice)_: I'm sorry you had to kill someone. I know you hate that.

**Booth:** Yeah. He had it coming.

**Brennan:** You hate it. I'm sorry that happened to you.

**Booth:** _(He looks at her.) _We saved the girl. That's a really good date.

**Brennan:** Except it's not really a date.

**Booth:** I know.

**Brennan:** It was work, not a date.

**Booth:** A really, really hard one.

**Brennan:** We're not really Wonder Woman and Clark Kent. We're Brennan and Booth.

**Booth:** Look. You're the one who brought up the date analogy. _(Charming Smile)_

_They take turns looking at each other with smiles adorning their faces._

**Brennan:** Are you hungry?

**Booth:** Yeah.

**Brennan:** Me too.

**Booth:** Okay, let's go grab a bite to eat.

_As he walks ahead of her, she stops to spin around like Wonder Woman._

**Booth:** _(Turns around.)_ What the hell are you doing?

**Brennan:** Nothing.

* * *

**Mummy in the Maze**

**(Season 3)**

**New/Extended Ending**

As Booth walked towards the doors to leave the lab, Brennan followed him but then held back. She couldn't resist her tradition of ending the night with her Wonder Woman spin. Booth turned around.

"What the hell are you doing?"

She stopped her spin on a dime and landed in Booth's arms.

"Nothing."

Booth was a little surprised to find Wonder Woman in his arms. He couldn't help but laugh at her. There were still so many things to learn about Bones.

"You sound like Parker when he's been caught doing something he shouldn't be doing."

He smirked and wiped a smudge off of her cheek. He had to concentrate in order not to look down. This was his partner, after all. She backed out of his embrace and began her way to the exit. It took him a few moments to recover from her nearness.

"Hey, wait up!"

"If I did that, you wouldn't be able to look at my ass."

"What?" he squeaked. Once again he was frozen in place.

"I said, if I did that…"

"I know what you said, Bones. I just don't know why you said it."

"That _**is**_ what you were doing, wasn't it?"

"You're just guessing." He caught up to her. "You're acting like Sweets!"

"I certainly was not making assumptions out of thin air. I'm basing my idea on numerous observations from times I've found you watching me."

"You're accusing me of ogling you?"

"Discreetly, but yes. Other men at crime sites are a little more open about it."

"I've always thought you were oblivious to the attention. You've never said anything. Does that mean that you don't mind that men you don't know are ogling your body?"

"Why should I mind? It's completely natural and there's no reason to draw attention to it. You're not any different."

"How did you come to that conclusion, Dr. Brennan?"

They had reached the SUV and Booth was opening up the passenger side door for her. Instead of hopping in, Brennan turned around and was once again only inches from him.

"Are you going to pretend that you are unaware of being ogled just about everywhere we go?" She rolled her eyes at his discomfort. "Once in awhile you appreciate it, use your charming smile, and flirt a little. But for the most part you act as if nothing is happening."

"You've noticed women looking at me because I'm hot?" He chuckled.

"Of course, I notice. I understand their appreciation."

He raised a brow. "You do?" Booth was thinking that he really needed to back away from her. He needed to just turn around, walk to the other side, and get into the driver's seat.

"Yeah. You should try it sometime instead of getting all Alpha-Male and territorial."

"Let me get this straight. You want me to ignore men at crime scenes, in restaurants, and everywhere who ogle you like a piece of meat… and you want me to _like it_? Do you even know how often that happens?"

"Probably not."

"It was a rhetorical question. Can you hop up into the SUV?"

"Need a little space?"

"Uh, I think we just need to start moving before we starve."

"We're not going to starve Booth. Starvation occurs…"

He shut the passenger side door and walked around to his side to hear the end of her starving people speech that he was sure he had heard at least twice before now.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Diner okay?" asked Booth.

She looked over at him wearily. "If you don't mind, I'd rather order take-out so I can get in the shower and into some normal clothes." He liked the clothes she had on.

"I could drop you off, rent a movie, and then drop by to pick up our dinner. That would give you time for a nice leisurely shower… or bath… whichever you prefer."

"That sounds satisfactory to me."

"Just save some of the hot water for me."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Hey, Bones? I'm back! I rented a couple of Halloween movies." He heard music coming from her bedroom. He poked his head near the cracked-open bedroom door, being careful not to see anything. "Hey Bones, I'm just going to jump in the shower. I'll be quick."

He showered quickly and jumped into a spare set of clothes he kept in the SUV for emergencies. He guessed that the jeans he put on were a part of his wardrobe that got a lot of attention from the women Bones talked about. Well, they were for her tonight. He couldn't help but smile at that thought. He found her in the dining room looking at the videos. The table was already set and just waiting for them to begin their feast of Thai food.

"Dressed a little casual this evening, Bones?" asked Booth with surprise. She didn't have much more on than she had all evening. She wore a blue tank top and black pajama shorts. He was pretty sure it was more comfortable for her, but he wasn't going to be able to relax.

She looked up at him with a smirk. "_It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown?"_

"Yeah, well, that's for Parker tomorrow evening," he said sheepishly.

"Right. I believe you." He feigned shock that she didn't believe him.

"I would think it's perfectly natural for a guy who still reads comic books to want to see a children's fairytale."

"First of all, they're graphic novels. Second, grown-ups everywhere grew up with Charlie Brown. He's a classic. Please don't tell me you haven't seen it."

"Yes, I've seen it. Admittedly, Charlie Brown episodes were a favorite at my house while Russ and I were still living with Mom and Dad." She had momentarily traveled back in time and her face showed sadness.

"I'm sorry, Bones. I didn't mean to…"

"No. No, it's okay. Actually, I wouldn't mind seeing it again."

"You could join Parker and me. Are you available tomorrow evening or do you have a hot date?"

"Clark Kent is the only date I've had in recent history."

"That's not all bad. After all, he is Superman."

She chuckled. They served the food while talking about his other movie selections. "_'Halloween._' Hmmm. Original title."

"You haven't seen it." It was a statement rather than a question. "There's a series of them."

"I've never been much into watching horror movies."

"Bones, you're just not a movie watcher. Period. But if you look at the last one, I think you'll appreciate my thoughtful selection."

"'_The Haunted History of Halloween'_ from the History Channel. This does look interesting from an anthropological point of view."

"I thought you'd say something like that." He wore a big grin. "Of course, since it's a Friday night and we don't have a case…"

"We have paper work to finish."

"That can wait. As I was saying, since it's a Friday night and we don't have a case, we can watch both of them. I've seen Halloween several times, but I can't wait to see it again."

"What's the fascination of seeing a movie over and over again?"

"Normal people do that, Bones, when it's something really good. Besides, this time is different. You may get so scared you'd jump on my lap for safety."

"Booth, you know that's not going to happen. It's just a movie."

"Hmm Mm. Let's just wait and see."

She glared at his mischievous smile.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

They chose to watch the documentary first. Booth had to admit that it was interesting. Of course, at some points it was hard to keep up with what was being said when Brennan wanted to do her commentary at the same time. The thought made him chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"You." She quirked a brow. "Watching movies with you is a unique experience, Bones." She studied him carefully. "That's a good thing, Bones. I promise."

He got up to switch DVDs and then wandered to her bedroom. Tempting as it was, he managed to get in and out without looking at his surroundings. He returned to the family room with two pillows and a blanket.

He turned on the charm. Scary movies need pillows and a blanket."

"Should I expect it to be so boring we'll fall asleep?"

He laughed. "No, but hiding behind pillows and under blankets can be helpful for some people."

"Do you need them in order to watch?"

"No. Of course not. I thought that you…"

She grabbed one of the pillows and smacked him with it. "Are you trying to tell me I'm weak, Agent Booth?"

He couldn't help the full blown laugh that was building up from his stomach. She grabbed the second pillow and started whacking him with both. It didn't take long for them to get involved in a pillow fight. Eventually, they collapsed onto the couch. She landed half on his lap and once again their faces hovered just inches apart. Booth spoke first.

"Let me be the gentleman and protect you from all imaginary evil." This time she willingly obliged him. She cuddled into him and he tucked the blanket around them before hitting play.

* * *

**Author's Favorite Quotes from Mummy in the Maze:**

**Booth:** Wow! _(He looks her up and down.)_

**Brennan:** How do I look?

**Booth:** Good! You look wonder-ful. Get it? Because you're Wonder Woman.

**Brennan:** I know.

* * *

**Brennan:** Who's stronger: Cat Woman or Wonder Woman?

**Hodgins and Zack in unison: **Wonder Woman.

**Brennan:** I concur. Vehemently.

* * *

_Brennan is wearing her skimpy Wonder Woman costume and pulls out a gun._

**Booth:** Okay. Where did you even find a place to carry that?

* * *

**Operator:** Dispatch 22705

**Booth:** 22705 Request back-up and local units at Aloha Flowers between Friendship Heights and Methezda.

_Brennan taps him on the arm._

**Booth: **Please be advised that agents you see are dressed as a squint and Wonder Woman.

**Operator:** Repeat 22705

**Booth:** Just picture a scientist, nerd, brainyac, dweeb, dork, whatever…

**Brennan:** and Wonder Woman

**Booth:** and Wonder Woman

**Operator:** Acknowledged 22705

* * *

**Brennan:** My gun's too big for me.

**Booth:** I could've told you that a hundred times. Here. Take mine. Guard Megan.


	6. The End in the Beginning

**Title:** Now That's More Like It!

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Summary: **Each "chapter" is a one-shot. I have either rewritten an ending for a single episode or for a single scene in an episode. There are no connections between the one-shots. Therefore, I'm only relying on the episodes to lead me and not others story endings that I have written. Each new chapter/ending will list the spoilers and rating since they are one-shots.

**Spoilers:** 4, 5

**Rating:** K+

**Author's Notes:** I'm slowly forcing myself to write again. It's been hard to concentrate while being so upset about season 6. But I will try and update my other stories. I haven't forgotten about them. This seemed the easiest to write since it is a stand alone and I didn't have to worry about contradicting myself by forgetting something I had already written.

* * *

**The End in the Beginning**

**(Season 4 Finale)**

**New/Extended Ending**

"Booth! You're awake!" Brennan rushed over to his bed side. She smiled down at him as a tear escaped and ran down her cheek.

"What happened?" His voice sounded weak and rough.

"You don't remember?" Panic started to set in. Brennan never panicked.

"No, Brennan." He shook his head and immediately winced in pain. "The last thing I remember was our talk about the baby."

"That was on the way to surgery. You had a brain tumor removed. You've been in a coma for 4 days because you had a reaction to the anesthesia. But the doctor's assured me that all of tumor was removed."

"Really?"

"Yes. It took several hours, but I stayed and watched the whole time, Booth."

"They let you into the operating room?" Booth's eyes grew wide with surprise.

"I was simply persistent. You know I'd do anything for you. I have your back like you have mine." She leaned over to give him a hug. She was surprised at the force of it and was wondering if he planned on letting go anytime soon. "I suspect that some swelling will cause a little amnesia of recent memories. We'll ask the doctor about it. I'm predicting that you'll regain them slowly. I'll go get your doctor. I can see that you're anxious so getting answers sooner than later would be best. Anxiety could cause undue stress."

Booth looked out the window and saw that it was dark. The clock said 2:25. "Wait. Don't leave, yet."

"I'll be right back, Booth."

"But why are you still here?"

That wasn't a question that she had expected and it bewildered her. "You thought I would leave you?" She looked hurt. "I know that I was supposed to leave for Peru yesterday, but I called the director and explained to him that I wouldn't be able to participate in the dig until I knew you were okay."

He studied her intently. "Peru? A dig?" He looked absolutely petrified. "Who are you?"

Brennan gasped and quickly walked out of the room.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"He doesn't remember me, Ange."

"What?" she screeched. "What do you mean he doesn't remember you?"

"It means he has a memory loss."

"I know what it means, but how did that happen? Will he be okay?" Angela was firing questions at her without taking a breath. "What else has he forgotten? Has the doctor seen him? Does he remember Parker? Does he know who he is? Does he know anything from his past?" Does he…."

"Angela!" All was quiet for a few moments. "I let the nurses know that he was awake. I haven't seen the doctor and I can't answer your questions. I can't go back in there, Ange."

"You have to. I'm getting dressed and coming right now."

"Ange, no."

"That's what friends are for."

"No, Ange. Visiting hours begin again at 8."

"That doesn't mean I can't talk to you in a waiting room, does it?"

"I suppose not. But I'm fine."

"And that means you're not fine. How could you be fine?"

"But I'm already talking to you."

"You could use the support even if it's just me sitting quietly with you. And I can give you a hug."

"I don't like hugs."

"I know. But you can learn. Booth gives you hugs."

"That's different."

"Yes, I know Sweetie. That's why I'm coming to give you support. There's no way I'm letting your fears take over. There's no way I'm letting you run. I'm sure he'll remember you by morning."

"You can't know that."

"Yes I can. It's you Bren. You're his everything."

"I don't know what that means."

"I know. And that's another reason I need to be there. I'm on my way, Sweetie. Bye."

Angela ended the call before Brennan could argue.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Booth was confused and anxious. It appeared as if he'd forgotten so much of his life. And he didn't understand why his wife was acting and talking so strangely. He needed answers and was relieved when a doctor walked in followed by a nurse who looked as if she had been caring for people for many years. Her expression was soft and her eyes were kind. His doctor worried him. He reminded him of Sweets… like he wasn't old enough to be a doctor. The doctor spoke first and he was surprised at the low bass tone of his voice. It definitely didn't match his face and it strangely comforted him. "I'm happy to see you awake, Agent Booth. You're partner is probably excited. She's been worried, although she won't admit it." The doctor chuckled and the nurse smiled at him as she took his blood pressure.

"Why did you call me Agent Booth? What happened to my wife? Where did she go?"

The nurse looked alarmed and turned towards the doctor. He was just as surprised as she was.

The doctor avoided the word agent while he asked questions to assess his memory. "Do you know why you're here?"

"My wife said that I had a brain tumor."

"That's correct. And we are certain that we removed all of it. I'm going to order another MRI. I suspect that there is still some swelling present." The doctor asked the standard questions to address memory loss such as "Who is the president?" which he answered without a problem.

"Mr. Booth, do you remember your family."

"I have a beautiful wife. Of course, you already know that. And I have a brother." A grin appeared on his face. "And Brennan and I are expecting a baby in about 8 months."

"Do you remember Parker?"

"Parker? Why would you want to know about him?"

"So you do remember him."

"He was my buddy in the army. He died when I couldn't save him." His smile was replaced with a look of remorse.

"Agent Booth, you work for the FBI."

Booth laughed. "No way. My brother is the cop."

"I know this is going to get upsetting, but before your friends and family come to see you tomorrow, you need to know the truth. Otherwise you may frighten them, especially your son."

"I have a son?"

"Parker."

"I named him after my army Buddy," he said more to himself than the doctor. "Who is… Who is…" he pointed to the door.

"You mean Dr. Brennan?" Booth felt ill but not as ill as he felt with the doctor's next words. "Dr. Brennan is your partner."

"So, we're not married?"

"Dr. Brennan is your work partner and a good friend. She's extremely intelligent. I was reluctant to allow her in the operating room, but I enjoyed the interdisciplinary conversation."

"Can I see her? Is she still here?"

"I will find out. We need someone to help you trigger your memories and decipher what is real and what is not. Okay. I think that's enough for now; at least from me. I will be back in the morning. It's going to take awhile for you to regain a normal sleep cycle. I don't want to give you anything to sleep until after your MRI. Your pain meds will make you drowsy though. Don't fight it."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

A half an hour later, the doctor left the waiting room with Angela crying and Brennan trying to hold back the tears but failing.

"I don't think I can do it, Ange. I won't know what to say. Booth is the people person. If he doesn't remember me, he won't understand or tolerate my social ineptness."

"You're his best friend. You have to be here for him. If you're not here when he regains his memories, he's going to be very hurt that you're not here. You're not thinking of going to Peru are you?" The look on her friends face told her that she was indeed considering it. "No Bren. Look at me." She turned her head back towards her friend but didn't make eye contact. Angela's tears were flowing again as she tried to speak. "Sweetie, he needs you. You. And Parker. You are his family. You've always said you'd do anything for him. You have each others' back. Is that still true?"

Brennan knew she had lost her fight at keeping her wall up. She had lost her will to protect herself. She _would_ do anything for him. "Okay," she whispered. "Will you stay in case I need you?"

"I'm not planning on going anywhere today. Now go give Agent Studly a guy hug."

Brennan rolled her eyes. Angela had already informed her that there wasn't such a thing. She felt herself blushing as she remembered that she had not confessed that fact to Booth.

She paused next to Booth's hospital room trying to figure out what to say. She didn't know how long she had been standing there when a nurse spoke to her. "It's okay to go back in. Considering the circumstances, we're not going to make you wait until morning." Obviously the nurse didn't know why she was standing in the hall, but she surprised her. "I know you're afraid." Brennan shot her head up and looked at her with surprise. "I was here with the doctor. It's going to be okay. Just be honest and be yourself. That's the best way to help him. It will be difficult, but don't get discouraged. I've seen many families come back to tell us how fortunate they were to have the experience make them closer as a family." She remembered Booth telling her there are different kinds of families. She knew how to be honest. Sometimes it got her into trouble though. The nurse patted and rubbed her arm for comfort. She was pleased it wasn't a hug from the stranger and found herself not retreating but feeling more at ease. She was well suited for her profession. "I need to give your partner some pain medicine. Why don't you walk in with me so you don't feel so alone?" She slowly nodded her approval and followed the middle-aged woman.

Booth smiled charmingly as soon as he saw her. "Brennan! God, I'm so glad you came back." He reached out for her hand this time instead of motioning for a hug. She wasn't sure what to do but then she remembered the nurse told her it was best to be herself. So she avoided his hand and instantly felt guilty as his smile slipped and his expression changed to one of pure hurt.

"I suppose they told you about my mixed up memories." She nodded. "I had a dream that felt so real. In my dream, you were my wife. I'm sorry that I made you uncomfortable. I've been told you are my work partner. It's still hard to believe that I'm an FBI agent."

That was something she could talk about. The nurse gave her an encouraging smile and left shortly after she began talking with Booth. "You're the best agent they have."

"Wouldn't that make you the best, too?"

"Well, we do have the highest arrest record. But I'm not an agent. I'm an anthropologist."

"What's that?"

"I work with Bones. When there is a set of remains that is too decomposed to get standard information, I step in to help."

"You can do that? Wow!"

"We've worked with each other for almost four years. In the beginning, you were impressed with the results, but you weren't impressed with me."

"I can't imagine that is true."

"It is. You gave me a nickname to annoy me. You call me, Bones."

"Bones? Bones. Did it work?"

"Yeah. I was annoyed for quite some time. I don't know when it happened, but it became normal. You're the only one who gets away with it. Well, Parker does, too. But he's a miniature you."

Booth enjoyed the smile that lit her face. It reached all the way to her eyes which sparkled with happiness. She must know his son, well.

"I have a son. His name is Parker. How old is he?"

Brennan's eyes began to water. "He's 8. He's a very intelligent and well behaved boy. You're a good father, Booth."

"Thanks, Bre… Thanks, Bones."

She couldn't help it. She reached down and hugged him. Angela was right, she needed to be with him because he was her best friend and she would do anything for him.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I'm curious to know what you thought of this one. I'm still new here and I'm guessing that this finale was written about many times during the summer following its airing. **

**Here are some of my favorite quotes from the episode:**

**Sweets: **I'm a bartender. I'm practically a psychologist.

* * *

**Brennan: **Cam says everybody thinks I'm a cold fish.

**Booth:** What you are is Iceland. Cool to the touch but underneath you're all volcano.

* * *

**Booth:** Should I be upset that everyone thinks we're murderers or happy that everyone's helping us get away with it?

* * *

**Max:** Why is it so hard for your husband to see the ways of the world?

**Brennan:** Because he wants me to be proud of him.

* * *

**Booth:** (_soft moan_) "I love it when you do that."

**Brennan:** (_Chuckles in a sexy way_.)


	7. The Man in the Mud

**Title:** Now That's More Like It!

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Summary: **Each "chapter" is a one-shot. I have either rewritten an ending for a single episode or for a single scene in an episode. There are no connections between the one-shots. Therefore, I'm only relying on the episodes to lead me and not others story endings that I have written. Each new chapter/ending will list the spoilers and rating since they are one-shots.

**Spoilers:** 3, 6

**Rating:** T

**Author's Notes for this one-shot:** The Man in the Mud aired after Santa in the Slush. Sessions with Sweets were still relatively new. Rather than extend the ending of this episode, I chose to extend a scene_. If you're watching season 6 episodes, you won't want to miss the quoted lines at the end of this story. _

_

* * *

_

**The Man in the Mud **

**(Season 3)**

**New Extended Scene**

_Booth and Brennan attended a ceramics class with Sweets and his girlfriend. In the episode, the conversation took place the next day in the SUV. I moved it to after the of the ceramics class on their drive home._

Booth tried to charm Brennan with his smile before asking her his question. He wasn't really expecting a positive response, but teasing her was so easy. "Since we're on a date, do I get a good-bye kiss at your door?"

"We're not on a date, Booth."

"Of course we are. And we had fun."

"A double date is a date. Ceramics class is a social event."

"A social event with two couples attending with each other is a double date."

Brennan shook her head but wore her lop-sided grin. "It's only a double date if the couple is dating."

"Sweets and April are dating."

"Do you think their fight was serious?" Brennan was happy that Booth taught her how to redirect an unpleasant conversation.

Booth smirked at her but let her change the direction of the discussion. "I think it's safe to say he's not getting any tonight."

This time she chuckled. "It's not like you are either, so don't pester the kid when you see him."

Booth cleared his throat in embarrassment. "Did you have fun in ceramics class?"

"Yes. I found it quite pleasant. You really impressed me with your skill."

Booth glowed with pride. "It was pretty good."

"I wish I got a picture of it before it was ruined. No one is going to believe you could make that horse."

"Bones, no one is even going to know I went to a ceramics class. Got that?" He wasn't very confident that she would keep it a secret from the way she looked at him. "Bones!" He dragged out the pronunciation of her name. "Tell me this is a secret." Bones began to laugh and he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him.

He suddenly became serious. "You should laugh more often, Bones. You're so beautiful when you laugh."

She chose to ignore the _beautiful _comment and responded without missing a beat. "I have to have something to laugh at."

"That's my point. Are you happy, Bones?"

"That's impossible to answer. Your question is too vague."

"Huh?" Booth prepared himself for a squinty speech.

"I can tell you if I'm feeling a rush of endorphins during a specific moment. To say I'm happy doesn't specify time. I find it quite difficult to quantify my happiness for a single day or even longer. I've never understood why people say they had a bad day when there were so many moments to consider." She stopped when she noticed Booth was grinning at her. "What?"

"You're squintifying happiness."

"Squintify is not a word."

"Well, it should be." He smirked and she responded by rolling her eyes.

"Lunch at the diner tomorrow?" he asked as he parked his SUV in front of her apartment building.

"Of course. Who else would I eat with?" She secretly loved his charming smile.

"You're not getting bored with me, are you?"

"There's no need to become insecure, Booth. You're an Alpha-Male."

"And don't forget cocky," he added.

She shook her head and chuckled at his playfulness. "Who would get bored with your childish displays?"

"Childish? I'm definitely not a boy." He was a bit irritated having to defend his manhood to Bones. "I am all man."

"Do men make sound effects for a galloping clay horse?"

"Hey, it made you laugh, so it was worth every trot!" She shook her head in amusement. "Don't pretend you weren't amused or even a little turned on by my playfulness."

Brennan was chuckling as they arrived at her door. "Turned on? I think that's quite an exaggeration."

He stepped between her and her door. "Right here, Bones." Booth tapped his lips.

"You were serious about the date kiss?" Her eyebrows were raised and her eyes were wide.

"So you admit it was a date!" He grinned like a cat that just caught a mouse.

"No, I didn't."

"Keep telling yourself that, Bones." Still smiling, he pointed to his lips again and leaned slightly forward. "I promise I won't bite." It was a chaste kiss, but it was enough for him to remember how soft her lips were. "Again," he said quietly. This time it was he who closed the gap and initiated it. The gentle kiss made him dizzy with excitement as it grew into something more tangible. Their lips were caressed, nipped, and soothed until Booth let out a soft moan. It startled Brennan and she froze. When Booth opened his eyes, he was very thankful that she hadn't run. She hadn't even moved more than a couple of inches from his face. "Again," he whispered.

Brennan grabbed the lapels of his leather jacket and Booth rested his hands on her hips. It started out like the one they shared under the mistletoe at Christmas and it grew into something more passionate. She felt amazing, but he knew he needed to slow things down for her benefit. He also knew that he wouldn't be able to sit back and pretend he didn't want a more intimate relationship with his partner. The reality of their kisses that night, made without a bribe or an audience, told Booth that they were headed in the right direction. He didn't expect the journey to be an easy one, but with Bones by his side, every day and every moment would be worth it.

Brennan whimpered as he pulled away. "I told you that I was all man." She wouldn't admit it, but he knew his charming smile did something to her.

"I already knew that Booth. But it wasn't your kisses that proved it for me." She glanced down for only a second.

The grin slipped and he turned bright red. She taunted him with her smile and the mischief in her eyes. She leaned over and gave him a peck on his red cheek. As she entered her apartment, she noticed that he was still staring at her. "Goodnight Booth." Booth walked away wondering how she always seemed to get the upper hand.

**

* * *

**

**Favorite Quotes for **_**The Man in the Mud**_

**Park Ranger:** Is she serious about the mud?

**Brennan:** Serious as a gas attack.

**Booth:** Heart attack, Bones. Serious as a heart attack.

**

* * *

**

**Booth:** You really like that word, don't you? (Directed at Brennan)

**Sweets: **Do you two ever talk about anything that's not attached to work?

**Booth:** Well, it's better than talking about, you know.

**Sweets:** The anus?

**Booth:** What is it with you two?

**

* * *

**

**Sweets:** No… an evening out with my girlfriend and me.

**Booth:** Ha! Ha! They need someone to buy them beer.

**Brennan:** You want us to go on a double date?

**Booth:** Listen, why don't you just go on the internet like all the rest of the kids.

**

* * *

**

**Booth:** Oh, I forget sometimes I'm talking to girls.

* * *

**Booth:** Yah know, you can play the field and not plow it.

**Brennan:** That was distasteful.

**Booth:** What?

**

* * *

**

**Brennan: **You said no changies or take-backs.

_Conversation continues._

**Brennan:** That whole business with changies and take-backs… it's not real, right?

**Booth:** No.

**

* * *

**

_Booth is questioning a teenage witness._

**Teenager:** How'd you know that?

_Booth points to his name plate on his desk._

**Booth:** Special Agent Seeley Booth. Special.

_Booth playfully punches the kid on the shoulder._

* * *

**Booth:** Sometimes it can get messy, Bones, but the point is it gets done.

**Brennan**: This one started out in a pit of mud and ended in a pit of mud.

**Booth:** Ha! Ha! That's very damn poetic of you.


	8. The Dwarf in the Dirt

**Title:** Now That's More Like It!

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Summary: **Each "chapter" is a one-shot. I have either rewritten an ending for a single episode or for a single scene in an episode. There are no connections between the one-shots. Therefore, I'm only relying on the episodes to lead me and not others story endings that I have written. Each new chapter/ending will list the spoilers and rating since they are one-shots.

**Spoilers:** 3, 6

**Rating:** T

**Author's Notes for this one-shot:** _The Dwarf in the Dirt_ aired two episodes after _The Night at the Bones Museum_ and before _The Foot in the Foreclosure_. I love Gordan Gordan. In season two, he talked B&B out of the idea that Brennan didn't sail off with Sully because of Booth. But in this episode, three seasons later, he's supportive of a relationship between the two_. If you're watching season 6 episodes, you won't want to miss the quoted lines at the end of this story._

_

* * *

_

**The Dwarf in the Dirt **

**(Season 5)**

**New Extended Ending**

_Seeley Booth shot his first round for his marksmanship test. He was calm and relaxed as he turned to see who he knew was there. Temperance Brennan. Bones. There she was looking beautiful in a purple dress and a comfortable, happy, "at home" smile. Her eyes spoke of reassurance and confidence as she gave him a thumbs up. _

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Booth could breathe again. He had passed his test. And he had Bones to thank for that.

"I knew you would pass."

Booth loved the confidence she had in him. Sometimes it could be a bit daunting with such high expectations hanging above him, but usually it was her pride in him that made each day go by in appreciation for life. When he reached her, he enveloped her into a hug. "Thanks for coming, Bones."

"I can see you've been practicing."

He pulled away from her reluctantly and looked at her sheepishly. "Not as much as I should have. It was getting to be discouraging. But I did talk to Gordan Gordan about it."

"He didn't recommend practice?" Booth shook his head to answer "no." "Surely, he didn't blame the tumor," she stated incredulously. "Is that why he's been asking so many questions about you recently?"

"Not exactly."

"I don't know what that means."

Booth took a deep breath. "After spending some time with us, he suggested that I should invite you to come and watch."

"Why?" She was honestly confused.

He tried charming her with a grin more for self-confidence than for actually attracting Brennan's attention. "He said I wouldn't fail with you watching me."

"There's no scientific proof to support such a claim."

"Well, uh… You know how you like to say you're the brain person and I'm the heart person?" She nodded in agreement but wondered where he was going with his question. "I guess I needed to stop over-thinking it."

Brennan didn't like psychology, but Booth had more emotions than she allowed herself to have. She supposed Dr. Sweets would have something to say to him. "Are you saying that you were making yourself anxious?" Booth looked a little uncomfortable and she immediately decided she had said the wrong thing again.

"Well, I don't know if I would say that," he hesitated. "But maybe you have a point."

"So, if you weren't using your brain today, then you must have been using…" she finished her thought silently. _"your heart."_ Booth wasn't sure how he managed to steer the conversation into dangerous territory. "But that's like using your gut."

"But my gut is usually right." He knew they were both uncomfortable and he decided to engage her in some good natured bickering. Soon all was back to normal.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"That's it!" exclaimed Booth. "The paper work is done."

"It does appear that way."

"That means it's time for drinks, if you're up to it."

She gave him a weary smile. "I'm really tired."

"Come on, Bones… There's no thinking required. No shop-talk, tonight."

"I don't know what that means. We weren't planning on shopping. Besides, as humans, we are always thinking."

Booth chuckled. "All I meant was…" He walked up to her, close enough to smell her scent. "We won't have to try to solve a crime. We can just be us, Booth and Bones. Talking and bickering about normal stuff."

"You mean using your heart instead of your brain."

"Yeah, I guess I am."

Brennan noticed that his warm chocolate brown eyes were turning a darker shade before he moved his gaze to her lips. He looked back up to see that she was now looking at his lips. When she looked back up, they spent a few moments just looking into each other's eyes. He looked at her lips again but only for a moment. She could tell that he was asking for permission; permission to kiss her. Looking down once again, she unconsciously licked her lips and drifted slightly forward. Booth closed the gap and lightly placed his lips onto hers. He held for a few moments before deepening the kiss. It was just how they remembered it to be when Caroline bribed them into the mistletoe kiss almost two years ago.

Brennan leaned into him, pinning her left hand between them and moving the other behind his neck. Not wanting to make her feel trapped; he kept just one hand resting lightly at the small of her back. All too soon for Booth's liking, Brennan slowly pulled away from him and took a small step back. Her eyes remained closed for a few moments and then she found him grinning at her.

"How many steamboats do you think that was?"

Brennan smiled; thankful for the diversion of certain awkwardness. "A few… but not enough for a whole flotilla." Booth was amused. "I'm unable to quantify such a thing. I'm surprised you remembered that."

"Why not? You did."

"You don't know that. You could have just simply reminded me of it." Booth rolled his eyes, but his eyes also told her that he was just being playful. She wondered when this type of behavior between them had become so comfortable and natural.

Booth reached out and lightly traced her lips with his thumb. Brennan was annoyed with herself when she shivered involuntarily. "Cold?" he inquired. Without waiting for a response, he pulled her into another hug and whispered into her ear. "Thanks again for coming to watch me, today. I couldn't have passed it without you. You know that, right?" He stepped back to give himself just enough room to capture her lips with his own. She responded quickly. The kiss was soft and passionate. Brennan moaned softly and he lost his ability to think clearly. He felt as if he must be melting into her. There was a connection he was unable to explain. All he knew was that he didn't want it to end.

Brennan was excited and fearful, but it didn't take long for her to only react to the desire she felt for Seeley Booth. Kissing him was unlike anything she had experienced before. It was as if he was singing a sweet love song to her. If she could think clearly, she would rationalize it as absurd. She snaked her hands behind his neck, tangling her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck and achieved the reaction she was hoping for. He moaned softly and she felt herself resting more firmly against him. He placed his hands on her hips before sliding them over her rear to hold her against him. The close contact made him moan more loudly and she whimpered; triggering a deep sense of desire and belonging.

Booth needed to see that she was thinking the same way her body was responding. "Oh Bones," he whispered with longing.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

That night, Booth went to bed with more than just his fantasies. He now had memories of a dance and beautiful kisses to add to them. He knew sleep would be a long time coming. He chuckled at the double meaning of his last thought and he groaned with desire for her.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

While drying her hair, Brennan replayed the last couple of hours she had spent with Booth. It had taken awhile for them to leave her office. Their time together at the Founding Father's was surprisingly normal. _"It's too bad they don't have a dance floor,"_ he had said as they were about ready to leave. He surprised her when they stepped outside the bar and he drew her close for an impromptu dance. Brennan had laughed before she could think about how crazy it was. _"We don't have any music,"_ she had told him. He whispered, _"Feeling our hearts beat is tempo enough for me."_

Her reminiscing was cut short when she heard her phone announce that a text message had come in. She read the message from Booth with a sweet smile on her face. He knew her so well.

_**Thank you for the dance and the kisses. I'm already missing you. Please, don't panic before you see me again. We're okay. Goodnight and sweet dreams. Booth**_

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:** I've enjoyed reading your reviews. In response to a couple of them: I plan on continuing these for quite awhile. There are so many awesome episodes and I'm having fun watching them again. (I have all 5 seasons on DVD.) I plan on extending a scene for at least one of the three Christmas episodes. If you have a request for a particular episode, you are welcome to send a PM. I enjoyed extending _The Mummy in the Maze_ after a reader asked for it. I was thrilled to hear that the quotes at the end have been liked. I find them to be entertaining, but they are also a reminder of how the interactions and personalities used to be with our favorite characters.

**Here are some great quotes from this episode, **_**The Dwarf in the Dirt**_**.**

**Gordan Gordan:** Is this maybe a sexual problem?

**Booth:** Don't say that. Don't even put that out in the air.

**Gordan Gordan:** It would explain your reticence.

* * *

**Booth:** Why are you asking Bones?

**Gordan Gordan:** Well, she spends more time with you than anyone else.

* * *

**Bones:** Have you ever considered the possibility that you just may be getting older? Men do tend to decline physically past the age of 35.

**Booth:** Remind me again how great I feel after talking to you.

**Bones:** Who else would always tell you the truth?

**Booth:** Yeah. You know, it does make me feel better. It makes no rational sense, but it does.

* * *

**Bones:** (_to Gordan Gordan_) I can't think of anything I wouldn't do for him.

* * *

**Booth:** You see Mrs. DeFante, when a man can't have the woman he loves, he gets a bit crazy.

* * *

**Booth:** (_to Bones_) It's a thing. Just go with it.

* * *

**Gordan Gordan:** You got a glimpse of another world.

**Booth:** Yeah, and how does that help me aim my gun?

**Gordan Gordan:** Temperance Brennan. You're in love with her. You're building a life around her… a family.

**Booth:** We're not compatible. She sees the world one way. I see it another way.

**Gordan Gordan:** Of course, it's ludicrous the idea of you two together, but the heart chooses what it chooses. Doesn't it? We really don't have any say in the matter.

**Booth:** She doesn't love me. I would know if she loved me.

**Gordan Gordan:** May I counsel patience on this front. Hope and patience.


	9. The Rocker in the Rinse Cycle

**Title:** Now That's More Like It!

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Summary: **Each "chapter" is a one-shot. I have either rewritten an ending for a single episode or for a single scene in an episode. There are no connections between the one-shots. Therefore, I'm only relying on the episodes to lead me and not others story endings that I have written. Each new chapter/ending will list the spoilers and rating since they are one-shots.

**Spoilers:** 1, 6

**Rating:** T

**Author's Notes for this one-shot:** _The Rocker in the Rinse Cycle _was requested by a couple of readers. This episode was hilarious. I laughed like crazy throughout the whole episode. I highly recommend watching it again even though it takes place after the 100th episode. I laughed so much that I didn't care that Booth was dating Catherine and Bones was dating Hacker. Now that is a sign of good writing. Of course, we didn't have to see either one of them have sex with their dates either. _(snort_) I wish that we could still get a lot of humor in this season's episodes. (I'm not sure of the spelling of a couple of names.)

_The Rocker in the Rinse Cycle_ aired after the 100th episode and after Booth "moves on" with Catherine. The format of this one will be different since I am altering a scene as well as changing the end of the episode**. For this reason, **_**scenes from the show are in italics**_** and my story line is in the original font**_. _

_If you're watching season 6 episodes, there are a couple of quotes you won't want to miss at the end of this story, **particularly the last one**. _

**The Rocker in the Rinse Cycle**

**(Season 5)**

**New Extended Scene and New Ending**

_From the episode:_

_**Booth:**__ Do you hear that? That is our song! You remember Hot Blooded._

_**Bones:**__ The last time we sang that song, Booth, someone tried to kill you._

_**Booth:**__ Yeah, but it was fun up until the blast. Right? Come on!_

_(Booth begins to sing on stage and Brennan picks up the guitar.)_

_**Booth:**__ Wait a minute. You play the guitar?_

_**Bones:**__ I play the (ocontane floclue) of the Jola tribe, but the guitar is something similar._

_(Booth and Bones had fun singing and performing together. During the instrument only piece, Bones told Booth the latest facts on the case. Booth told her he wanted to sing one more verse and they did.)_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Before leaving the stage, Booth took the guitar from Brennan and handed it to one of the musicians on stage and then spontaneously hugged her. He could feel her heart beating as strong as his and it excited him. When he pulled away, they were beaming at each other. "That was fun Bones! Thanks for singing with me. It was just like old times but better." He couldn't wipe the smile off his face as they jumped off stage. Exiting the room, Booth noticed a wistful, almost sad smile on Brennan's face. What's wrong, Bones?"

"Nothing," she said softly. He looked at her skeptically. "Old times are good," she admitted before he worried and annoyed her into talking. They had a suspect to take in.

The thought made his heart hurt. Old times. They didn't have to be old times. He wasn't sure if he should risk saying that to her, but what did he have to lose? He was already hurting. Besides, he had Catherine who he would be seeing this weekend. "Enjoying our song doesn't have to be old times, Bones." She dared a glance at him.

"Let's go get our guy, Booth," she said to end the conversation.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_From the episode's final scene (part 1):_

_**Bones:**__ Our partnership is so important to me. You know that, right?_

_**Booth: **__Sure… yeah… I'd die for you partner. That's the way I look at it._

_(Booth was emotional and Brennan had teary eyes as they gazed at each other for a few moments.)_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_(The talk about the journal happened at a different part of the episode and the CD and Led Zepplin were also talked about in the ending scene.)_

Booth broke the ice a bit nervously. "So that gift Andrew gave you… a squinty journal subscription. Not much of a social contract going on there." Booth had insulted the gift earlier but was deeply relieved.

"Last night he gave me a CD he made using some of his favorite music selections."

"Oh. That's pretty personal." He tried to sound neutral and hoped it worked. "That sounds like he wants a social contract."

"You sound upset, Booth. That's unnecessary. Catherine has entered into a social contract with you. Since you were proudly displaying your status with her, you shouldn't be using your time monitoring my relationships."

"Bones, I didn't even know a gift meant something in your anthropological world. It could mean nothing more than a simple kind gesture on her part. I'm sure she doesn't know all of your rules."

"Booth, you should trust me on this one. She is a typical woman with nice features searching for a mate equal to her status symmetrically. You should probably be aware of these social structures if you're going to be engaging in such a committed monogamous relationship."

"Geez Bones! We've been out to dinner twice. I took her to the movies last weekend. It's not like we… you know…"

"Are having sex?"

"Bones… Do you have to say it like that?"

"Well, how would I know for sure what you meant" You could have been talking about…"

"Stop!" he rushed to interrupt her, fearing what could possibly be coming from her uncensored brain. "You know what I meant, Bones. Don't pretend that you don't."

"Do you want to know if Andrew and I have…"

"Stop!" he interrupted her again. She really knew how to push his buttons. "No, I don't want to know. Geez, Bones. I don't want that image in my head."

"Right. I'm sorry. Of course, you wouldn't. If you were thinking of me that way, which you probably aren't, you'd probably be thinking of me with you in bed."

Booth groaned and dropped his face into his hands on the table. The woman could be exhausting and humiliating, that he was used to. But the last few weeks had been hell. He knew she didn't mean to be selfish and cruel, but it was getting harder to be understanding. "Bones!" he whined. "Please don't do this." He couldn't look her in the eyes just yet.

"I'm sorry. You see? I'm bad at just being a friend. I'd be horrible under a social contract. I meant it when I said I needed to protect you from me."

"What?"

"I said…"

He didn't give her time to finish what he knew she was going to say. "I know what you said. I'm just not sure anymore if I completely understood the meaning behind what you said."

"What did you think I meant?"

"Well, I thought you meant that being a scientist meant you couldn't change and that you would never be able to be in a monogamous relationship. So you couldn't allow us to be more than just friends and partners."

"Well yeah, that's the gist of it. Look. You deserve better than me. You deserve someone who you can count on to give you the things that you need. No matter how much I care about you, it would never be enough. I would never be enough."

"What?" shouted Booth.

"Don't you see? I would end up hurting you anyway. I know I hurt you outside the Hoover. I wish that whole thing had never happened. I never wanted to hurt you. But it would have been so much worse if we had entered into an intimate relationship and you found out that I wasn't what you wanted. You would have regretted it all. And on top of that, we would have lost our partnership and friendship. Like I said, our partnership is important to me. I thought you agreed." She was pleading with him to understand, to accept reality for what it was.

"I can't believe this! Do you hear what you're saying, Bones?"

"Of course I do. I'm not…"

He cut her off. "Why did you say you don't have an open heart? What does that even mean? Because from what I'm hearing and see day to day, you do have a heart… a very big heart. "

"You're exaggerating."

"No. Let me finish. You like logic. Let's think about this logically, Bones." She simply nodded, anxiety written all over her face. "One, why do you work with bones? I'll answer that for you. It's easy. You care. You put a face and identity to those bones. Two, you blackmailed me into working with me in the field." The memory made her smile which he returned before continuing. "You may not admit it. You may have been clumsy, at first. But you were connecting with the families over their losses. Three, you have let me into your life. We grew into a very close relationship. Dare I say best friends?" He knew he was getting through to her when he saw the tears in her eyes and he had to continue. "Trust, Bones. I'd die for you kind of partners. We both know how hard it was for you to open up to me. But it happened. It only happened because you have a heart that's warm and caring. I believe that, Bones. Four, you've allowed the squints to be a part of your life. You've built a family around them." A tear slipped down her cheek. "Bones, do you want me to continue? Because if you do, and I know you do, then not allowing to give us a shot at something more," She gasped, clearly not seeing where this conversation was going. "Well, it's just wrong. And, and… it's just selfish. Why do you get to decide that I need to be protected? Why do you get to decide what my heart wants? Huh Bones?"

He sighed as he watched a couple of more tears slide done her beautiful face. He took a moment to get his emotions in check. He really needed to finish this before he had more regrets hanging over him since he'd already carried them from that night last month. "I'm sorry I got so worked up. Listen, not too long ago, Gordon Gordon told me something I'll never forget. He first told me that I love you. Of course, I was shocked that he knew that." Her eyes widened at the realization that his feelings were true and not just forced upon him by Sweets. "I said that we weren't compatible. I believe that's the reason for pushing me away?"

"Yes, that's it. I, I…"

"Wait. I'm not done with his insight. He said the heart doesn't get to choose who it loves no matter how crazy it seems. Bones, I know you don't believe in fate. But, I do. And I'm not trying to pressure you. Hell, I waited 5 almost five years to say what I did outside the Hoover." He ran a hand down his face in Booth fashion, wondering if he had said too much.

"But, Booth, you said that you had to move on. I thought it was fleeting."

"Why would you think that?"

"I thought maybe Sweets had talked you into thinking you loved me. Besides, it didn't take long for you to move on. It happened a lot faster than I thought it would. I admit I found myself not quite ready for it."

"But you started seeing Hacker, again."

"It was only casual. I needed something to keep me from thinking about you and Catherine."

"I was hurt when I said I needed to move on. I was desperate to escape the feeling of my heart breaking… metaphorically speaking of course." She chuckled. "See what effect you've had on me?" He chuckled with her. "I really would like for you to give yourself some time to think about everything I've said. In the meantime, you're right. It was too soon to move on. I don't think that Catherine is someone I should be seeing. It's not fair to her since it's not likely to last."

"After all, she isn't getting any younger."

Booth rolled his eyes. "Now that I ran off my mouth, do you want to kick my ass?"

"I think, I think I need some time like you wisely suggested. And I think I do want to kick your ass." Booth let out a boisterous laugh. There was a chance they may be alright. "But instead, maybe we could burn off some off this nervous energy by releasing some endorphins in another way." Booth brows about reached his hairline. "Not that!" She smirked.

His face turned red. "So… What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking of another round of _Hot Blooded_. Or maybe just a run?"

"Either one sounds great.

"Ya know, I think I had better let Hacker know I don't think it's a good idea that we see each other, either." Booth felt nervously hopeful. "I'm not sure it was really a traditional relationship he wanted." Booth cringed.

_From the episode's final scene (part 2):_

_**Bones:**__ I liked Andrew's taste in music except for a band called Led Zepplin."_

_**Booth:**__ Except for a band called Led Zepplin!_

_**Bones: **__Yes._

_**Booth:**__ What? Are you kidding me? Led Zepplin is like the best rock & roll band ever! They had a reunion tour in 0-7 in London. I would have killed for those tickets."_

_**Bones:**__ Really? My publisher offered me tickets, but when I heard Zepplin, I thought it was for some sort of air show._

_**Booth:**__ Air show! You turned down what was probably the last concert Zepplin would ever play._

_**Bones:**__ Are you going to kill me?_

_**Booth:**__ You're unbelievable!_

_**Bones:**__ Well, it's just a band, Booth._

_**Booth:**__ It's not just a band, kay. This is Led Zepplin. You know what? I am your partner. You offer your partner those kind of things. _

_**Bones:**__ I didn't know._

After a few more minutes of bickering, Booth rolled his eyes at his partner. "You know, I think we just burned off the nervous energy." She laughed. "You ready to blow this pop stand?" She quirked a brow. "The bar, Bones. Let's leave this bar."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

On the ride to her place, Bones filled him in on all the baseball metaphors she had heard that week in the lab. "And I got one right!"

She was so proud of herself that he reached over and squeezed her hand. "What did you say?"

"We hit a homerun! You know, with the case. That's when I went to the hotel to find you. And then we ended up on stage." The memory warmed her heart.

He'd like to think that the homerun would be about them in the near future. Both continued the ride in a comfortable silence, each of them thinking about their performance on stage and the special hug and smile they shared afterward. Booth knew he had gotten his rock & roll fantasy, after all.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:** This episode was hilarious. There were so many quotes I would have liked to have sited here, but I had to trim it down. As it is, there are a lot I managed to give to you.

**A Few of My Favorite Lines:**

**Booth:** Hey, what's so interesting about my tie?

**Bones: **A gift is a social contract. A basic anthropological contract. By giving you the tie, she has entered a social contract with you.

**Booth:** Really?

* * *

**Booth:** Alright, listen, can you save the lady parts discussion for when I'm not here?

_(More discussion between Brennan and Cam.)_

**Booth:** No. No, no, no. We are not discussing your daughter's sex life because: A) She's a good girl. She doesn't have sex. And B) You're touching a dead body.

**Bones: **I don't follow your logic.

**Cam:** I'm always touching a dead body, Seeley. If I let that a barrier to conversation, I would…

**Booth:** Whoa! Oh, oh, okay. Can someone just please remove the eyeball?

**Cam:** (_chuckles_) This is not an eyeball.

**Booth:** What is it?

**Cam:** I'll put it this way. Our victim was male.

**Bones:** Would you rather us go back to talking about lady parts?

_(Booth gulps.)_

* * *

**Bones:** Our victim was in the habit of injuring himself annually in a variety of risky behaviors.

**Cam:** So the guy with one gonad actually had balls.

(_Hodgins chuckles. Brennan shows no emotion.)_

* * *

**Booth:** We're looking for a scarred thrill seeker missing one of the family jewels?

* * *

**Booth:** No. No. _(stutters nonsense)_ Do you think we could go 20 minutes on this case without talking about testicles?

**Sweets:** Please.

**Bones:** Okay.

**Booth:** Great.

* * *

**Booth:** It's amazing. You go from injured testicles to the woman I'm dating. _(Turns from Bones to Sweets.)_ And you, you're supposed to say "That's interesting" in a very annoying way.

* * *

**Bones:** Well Sweets, you've known me for two years. You should expect to be impressed by me.

* * *

**Booth:** They're all in line… and they're not even pushing. This is not my rock & roll fantasy.

* * *

**Bones:** It's important for Booth to share his life. I prefer being alone.

**Cam:** But you're seeing Hacker.

**Bones:** Yes, and I like him but not like Booth. I mean not like Booth wants to like someone.

**Cam: **All organisms evolve and develop in patterns only recognized in retrospect. Your life doesn't exist outside the laws of nature.

**Bones:** Then in ignorance, I await my own surprise. Although, the odds of it involving the commitment to another person are remote.


	10. The Death of the Queen Bee

**Title:** Now That's More Like It!

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Summary: **Each "chapter" is a one-shot. I have either rewritten an ending for a single episode or for a single scene in an episode. There are no connections between the one-shots. Therefore, I'm only relying on the episodes to lead me and not others story endings that I have written. Each new chapter/ending will list the spoilers and rating since they are one-shots.

**Spoilers:** 5

**Rating:** T

**Author's Notes for this one-shot:** _The Death of the Queen Bee_ was the first episode that aired after the 100th episode. In my story, Booth already knew about the class reunion and it was established that they would be undercover before they left D.C. In the show, Booth didn't know about the reunion until after they started the investigation and Booth decided to be undercover in the spur of the moment when talking with a couple of Brennan's classmates. The format of this one will be different since I'm adding a prologue and altering a scene as well as extending the end of the episode**. For this reason, **_**scenes from the show are in italics**_** and my story line is in the original font**_. _

_If you're watching season 6 episodes, __the final scene shows Booth telling Bones that her classmates just didn't understand her, that it wasn't that they didn't like her.__ Snort. Now we have a Booth who is annoyed and frustrated with her for her social ineptness. Booth does understand her. So are we to think he just doesn't like or tolerate her anymore? I seriously dislike the new Booth. Regardless of the reason, how he treats Brennan makes me want to cry._

**The Death of the Queen Bee**

**(Season 5)**

**Prologue Added, Altered Dance Scene, and Extended Ending**

_**Prologue:**_

"That's us, Bones. Time to board the plane. I guess this is good-bye until it lands." Brennan pulled out two tickets from her purse and handed one to him. "What's this?" asked Booth.

"You're plane ticket. You're always complaining about your flights and I wanted to do this for you. I think I owe you for being such a good friend to me. I hurt you and yet you agreed to still work with me."

"You don't owe me anything, Bones." Of all times for Bones to think of this gesture, it was when he needed to be as far away from her as possible. At least it was a short flight.

Once they were in their seats, he cautiously asked, "Do I still have my own hotel room?"

"How would we explain that? We're undercover as a married couple." The color drained from Booth's face. "Booth, I don't understand your reaction. We've shared a room on other cases. The circus case had us in very close quarters."

"It was different then." Brennan looked confused. He groaned wishing he didn't have to explain it to her. "You didn't know how I felt about you. And although I didn't know if the feelings would ever be returned, I had always hoped someday they would."

"You wanted to have sex with me when we were undercover?" she asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

"What? Uh… no." Of course, he was turning red. Of course, he had fantasized about it numerous times.

"There's nothing to get embarrassed about, Booth. It's a very natural event."

"Bones," he whined. "Do I have to listen to this speech, now? I probably could recite it myself."

"All I was trying to say was that I would have been more than willing, but given your beliefs for monogamous relationships, I didn't make it known. I would never want to hurt you and I especially wouldn't want to jeopardize our partnership."

"Yeah, thanks Bones," he said dryly. It was going to be a long assignment even if it would probably only be a couple of days. "Two beds?"

"Of course."

_**From the episode's dance scene:**_

_**Booth:**__ Let's go get some punch._

_(Booth starts to walk away.)_

_**Bones:**__ Can we dance, Booth? It's Seal._

_**Booth:**__ It's a slow song. _

**Bones:** _Oh, I'm sorry. (Dropped some words here.)_

**Bones:** I just thought, being undercover, married people dance. And I remember this song fondly.

_**Booth:**__ (nervous bouncing) I just don't want any misunderstandings here. That's all. Ya know… We opened up a door there that neither one of us wants to walk through._

**Bones:** I don't know if that's entirely accurate. And it's just a dance.

**Booth:** What are you saying, Bones?

**Bones:** Let's just dance.

_**Booth:**__ Yeah, ya know… what, hey… It's just a dance. It's your reunion. 'Kay, let's do it. Let's dance. Come on. _

_(It looks as if he kissed her cheek.)_

_**Bones:**__ Why are you so far away?_

_**Booth:**__ (Chuckles) You know… just keeping room for the Holy Spirit. _

_(The scene continued with talking about Mr. Buxley and the knife he had. Mr. Buxley used it to cut a rope that released the stars that fell and hung from the ceiling.)_

_**Booth:**__ That is so cool. Bones, you're tearin' up._

_**Bones:**__ There was just a prom I never got to go to._

_(He gave her a look of sympathy and pulled her in close for the slow dance she wanted. Brennan laid her head on Booth's shoulder and they were both content to finish the dance swaying slowly.)_

(The song led into another slow song and Booth started to pull away.)

"Bones?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't you want to sit down now?"

"No."

Booth chuckled nervously before speaking softly by her ear. "Will you tell me what you meant when you said it wasn't entirely accurate? Because I'm confused. You pushed me away and you agreed that I should move on."

Bones was glad they were dancing closely with her head resting on his shoulder so that she wasn't looking directly into his eyes. It made giving honest answers easier. "You said that we opened up a door that neither one of us wants to walk through. Well, just because we _shouldn't_ walk through that door doesn't mean we don't want to.

"Whoa! What are you saying? You rejected me."

"I didn't reject you personally," she admitted. "I rejected your offer."

"Okay, Bones. I don't know what that means."

She wanted to say something about throwing her words back at her, but she didn't think it was a wise time for that. "You said you're a gambler. You wanted to give this a shot. Is that correct?"

With uncertainty, he spoke a drawn out, "yeah."

"You wanted to gamble with me? You wanted to try us? It sounds like you're not certain you would still be able to tolerate me in the future. That doesn't sound permanent, Booth. It sounds like you're agreeing with me. Love is ephemeral."

Booth was shocked. "How could you say that? I knew, Bones. I told you... I told you I wanted to spend 30, 40, 50 years with you. I know you're scared. But I didn't ask you to marry me."

Brennan pleaded with him to understand. "Don't you see? You're willing to sacrifice what you've always wanted… marriage. You'd end up regretting it. I could never be enough." She looked up at him to finish what she was saying. "You were right. It was a gamble… for you to hope I will change. I'm a scientist. I can't change."

"Bones, I never asked you to change. And dreams evolve. I learned about evolution from you." He pulled back and gave her his charming smile.

"I can't let you do this, Booth. You mean too much to me. I want you to be happy." This time it was Brennan who tried to pull away.

"No. Don't run." He kept her close but with enough room to look her in the eyes when he spoke.

"Why not? You did."

"When did I do that?" he asked incredulously.

"When you said you wanted to move on. And I don't think we should be having this discussion here. We're both getting upset. We're going to compromise the case."

"Please don't leave. Now that I know that we both care about each other, do you think I can move on? No way! I think we need to start this discussion over from the beginning because obviously we both are misunderstanding each other."

"The song is almost done Booth. I really don't care what other people think, but we'll probably look strange staying on the dance floor like this."

"True," He chuckled attempting to make things light-hearted and calm. He squeezed her against him before stepping back to look in her eyes again. "Bones, please look at me." He waited for her. "I don't want to move on. Please promise me we can talk about this later." She knew she should agree even if it was only because they really needed to get back to finding the killer.

"Fine," she sighed.

"Just one more thing. We're undercover, right?"

"I think that's been established." She smirked. "And you've acted a bit embarrassed occasionally which is completely understandable given my social ineptness."

"I wasn't embarrassed, just taken by surprise. But this should make a couple of your easy classmates jealous so make it look good." Taking advantage of the situation, he didn't give her time to question it as he leaned down and kissed her. She was stiff at first but settled into a kiss worthy of a few steamboats.

_From the episode: (A classmate speaks to herself: They're a freakin' love story and I'm feeding cats.)_

He whispered his next words close to her lips. "I know you don't want to hear it. You probably don't believe it. But I love you. Not in an atta boy kind of way. I panicked when I said that last fall." Brennan's eyes grew wide. "Come on. I'll get us some punch and you can find us a table." Booth knew she needed a moment to herself even if it was only brief.

_**Final scene of the Episode at Founding Fathers:**_

The flight home was uneventful. Brennan allowed Booth to hold her hand most of the time. They hadn't yet discussed their relationship. Booth was excited about it. Brennan was anxious. It would be saved for later when the case was wrapped up. After finishing the paper work, they met the squints at Founding Fathers.

_**Booth:**__ (to Bones) Are you saying that high school is like the KGB?_

_**Cam:**__ Clandestine meetings, secret pacts, murder… sounds like her high school._

_**Bones:**__ I tried to change their perception of me by telling them how rich and successful I'd become, but they still didn't like me._

_**Sweets:**__ Why did you tell them that? _

_**Booth:**__ Ya know, she didn't do it right._

_**Hodgins:**__ You told her to say that? (Clearly shocked and amused)_

_**Booth:**__ Look, it had to be subtle._

_(Squints talked amongst themselves.)_

_**Booth:**__ Look, they didn't dislike you, Bones. They just didn't understand you. There's a big difference._

_**Bones:**__ It didn't bother me. I found the reunion to be quite educational._

_(Booth looked hurt by her words. He'd been aloof and sad through the whole scene.)_

_**Bones:**__ (to Booth) And you were right. It was good to go back._

_**Bones:**__ (to everyone after laughing) It made me see how lucky I am now. This is what friendship looks like. This table. I am very lucky._

_**Hodgins:**__ Aww! Cheers!_

_(Everyone laughed and continued having a good time talking with each other. Even Booth had a small smile.)_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Booth was abnormally quiet since leaving the bar. When he suddenly spoke, it slightly startled Brennan who was in her own world of thoughts. "Do you honestly believe that you don't have an open heart?"

She sighed. "It seems logical. I'm okay with it. I've always expected to be alone."

"You're not alone. What you said in there, what you said to our friends, our selected family, meant everything."

"Everything? I don't know what that means."

"We're the center where our work is concerned, but it's you who brought us all together. You, Temperance Brennan, are what holds us together as a family. We look to you for love and acceptance."

"I don't believe that. I think it's the other way around."

"Well, you should believe it because it's true. You, Bones, have an open heart."

"I think you've had too much to drink, Booth."

"Fine. Take me home and sober me up. I'll just tell you the same thing." A wicked smile appeared on her face." _Oh shit!"_ thought Booth. He could be in for some serious trouble if she decided to push him away again.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:** Unlike _The Rocker in the Rinse Cycle _which was hilarious, this post 100th episode (_The Death of the Queen Bee_) was very depressing to me. Still, it wasn't anywhere close to as depressing as watching episodes 1-7 of season six. I hope I've shed some new light on the potential this episode had if B&B weren't convinced of needing to move on.

* * *

**Favorite Lines:**

**Hodgins:** Ya know you get bossy when you don't have flesh to play with.

**Cam:** I am the boss.

* * *

**Cam:** (_to Brennan_) It's always a bit creepy when you admire a killer's handiwork.

* * *

**Booth: **(_acting as the husband to Bren's classmates_) No. No. Not yet. But we want a house full.

**Bones:** Yes, we have intercourse every chance we get.

**Booth:** Wow. Uh, yeah. I mean, all over the place.

* * *

**Bones:** To the real Ray Buxley, who taught me about death.

* * *

**Bones:** Okay. That sounded clinical but felt insulting.

* * *

**Wendall**: (_to Hodgins_) How are those in anyway cooler than discovering a saw? Hmmm?

**Cam:** I'll let Dr. Brennan know that we are looking for a saw which can cut through metal. And you don't have to fight. You both did well.

* * *

**Classmate:** (_about B&B_) They're a freakin' love story and I'm feeding cats.

* * *

_***Second Scene of the Episode***_

**Booth:** You gotta go to your reunion, Bones. We already flew all the way out here.

**Bones**: I'm not going. High school was not a happy time. For some reason people didn't seem to like me.

**Booth:** Which is exactly why you have to go now. Reunions are made for now. Reunions are made for you to smear in their faces. Your accomplishments are gonna kill 'em.

_***Final Scene of the Episode***_

**Bones:** I tried to change their perception of me by telling them how rich and successful I'd become, but they still didn't like me.

**Sweets:** Why did you tell them that?

**Booth:** Ya know, she didn't do it right.

**Hodgins:** You told her to say that? (Clearly shocked and amused)

**Booth:** Look, it had to be subtle.


	11. The Goop on the Girl

**Title:** Now That's More Like It!

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Summary: **Each "chapter" is a one-shot. I have either rewritten an ending for a single episode or for a single scene in an episode. There are no connections between the one-shots. Therefore, I'm only relying on the episodes to lead me and not others story endings that I have written. Each new chapter/ending will list the spoilers and rating since they are one-shots.

**Spoilers:** Seasons 2 - 5

**Rating:** T

**Author's Notes for this one-shot:** Here's another episode extension by request from a couple of fantastic readers/reviewers. _The Goop on the Girl _was the Christmas episode during the fifth season. I hope you like fluff because this story is fluffy with only a little bit of angst.

**The Goop on the Girl**

**(Season 5)**

**New Extended Ending**

_**Summary of the Episode:**_

_In this episode, an exterminator was taken against his will. A bomb was attached to him, was dressed as Santa, and told to rob a bank. Santa blew up outside the bank. Booth along with two other witnesses was treated as evidence. Brennan undressed Booth for the particulates on his clothes. Brennan decided not to volunteer her time in El Salvador during Christmas. Booth, Brennan, and the squints attended the Santa's funeral so the mom wouldn't be alone. The team, Max, and Brennan's cousin gathered at Brennan's apartment for Christmas dinner. Booth helped Brennan with the toast._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"All of your guests have left. Time to relax, Bones."

"You're still here," said Brennan bluntly.

"Bones!" cried Booth in mock sadness. "I thought I was your best friend."

"That still makes you a guest," she explained as she gathered up the remaining dishes and headed to the sink.

"Right. Keep telling yourself that, Bones." Not surprisingly, Brennan looked confused. "I spend as much time here as I do at my own apartment."

"Well, you do have a point."

"Did I win that one?" asked Booth with a goofy grin.

"I didn't concede to anything. I merely sated you had a point. It wasn't meant to state that the point was accurate."

Booth chuckled. "Okay, I'll let you win, as always." She glared at him. "Aww Bones. You know that I was just teasing." She walked out to the dining area to finish cleaning the table without giving him a glance. "Don't be mad. Christmas isn't over, yet. I'm not leaving you alone and let Max's words haunt you." Silently Booth promised himself that he would be having a talk with Max very soon. He was angry that Max would let her believe she was unloved simply because she wanted to volunteer her valuable time helping in El Salvador. Max had already done enough damage to his Bones.

"It's just Christmas, Booth."

"I believe that Christmas is a magical time of year."

"You're so hung up on magic. It can't be scientifically proven. It's not logical, Booth."

"Not everything has to be logical, Bones. Feelings are not logical."

"I like logic. Thinking is what I do best."

He smirked. "Dr. Brennan, you have a beautiful mind." He held up the palm of his hand towards her. "Don't say it. I know. A mind can't be beautiful,"

She smiled back at him. "That's the second time you've thrown my words back at me. I'm impressed."

"You're not just impressed. You're surprised. Bones, I listen to what you have to say. What you say is important to me." She looked at him with an expression he didn't think he'd seen before. "What?"

"It's just… It's just that I said something similar to Margaret this evening. I told her that I wanted to hear what she had to say; not what Benjamin Franklin had to say."

"And how did she react?"

"She said that was the nicest thing anyone ever said to her."

"It felt good, didn't it?" She nodded. "You make me feel special, too."

He thought he saw a tear in her eye but it was gone just as fast as it came.

"I do? How can that be? I'm not nearly as adequate socially. In fact, I don't know how you've put up with me all of these years."

"It's just like I said Bones. Your heart muscle is bigger than what people give your credit for. I wish you would learn to accept that. You are not all brain. You wouldn't be able to do your job as successfully if you didn't have a metaphorical heart." After a few moments of silence, Booth walked over to her and guided her to the hallway.

"What are we doing here?" He pointed up.

"The greatest gift I got this year was an invitation to spend time with you, today." She made an audible gasp and he smiled softly. "I put this up here when you were busy in the kitchen with Maggie."

"You planned this."

"Sort of," he said sheepishly. She furrowed her eyebrows and he stepped closer to smooth the wrinkle. "Let's just say I was hopeful."

"I don't understand. Why?" He could tell she was starting to panic and all of a sudden he wondered if he was doing the right thing. "I find you irresistible. And I believe you said I was irresistible." He smiled with his irresistible smile. "I just thought maybe… well, your lips are irresistible." Her jaw dropped. She seemed to regain her composure during the silence.

"I didn't say you were irresistible. I said you are hard to resist."

He chuckled. "Same thing, Bones." The wrinkle on her forehead reappeared and he once again smoothed it out. "Do you trust me, Bones?"

"Of course, I do. You already know that."

"It's nice to be reassured." He shrugged his shoulders. "I like to remind you that you're not alone. There are all kinds of families."

She smiled at the memory outside the diner the first time he explained it to her. "You make me feel special, too, Booth," she whispered.

His expression grew serious and she shivered. He caressed her hair like the night at the museum. It was like a replay in slow motion only this time his lips brushed hers in the lightest and most intimate kiss she had ever experienced and she shivered again. "Are you cold?"

She shook her head. "I'm not sure this is a good idea," she whispered.

"Why not?"

"The FBI won't…"

He interrupted her. "No. Don't go there. You're technically not an agent. You work with me as a consult."

"You can't be sure?"

"Sure enough. I hate to bring this up, but I did date Cam and she coordinates the team's cases. So… now that that is cleared up, why don't you come clean with what has you shivering and ready to run." Her jaw dropped. "I got it right, didn't I?"

"I really don't think this will work."

"Don't push me away Bones," he pleaded slightly. "Please don't run. I know you're scared. I expected this."

"Then why are you doing this?" Her voiced caught as she tried to maintain her composure.

"Why? Because I know it's going to take awhile to convince you that you are it for me."

"No. No, I'm not. I'm not what you need." She was becoming more anxious. "I could never make you happy. You would regret it after you figured it out for yourself. And then where would we be? No longer close friends. We can't have a relationship."

He just stood there with his hands on the outside of her arms near her shoulders. He smiled. "We already have a relationship."

"Booth, don't be ridiculous. You sound like Angela."

"And now you're hearing it from me; the person you trust with your life. Give me a chance Bones. I promise you we'll take it slow. And if you still think later that we're not right for each other beyond a friendship, I promise I'll stay. I won't run, Bones. I'll stay your partner and friend. I promise. Trust me with this too. Please?" He was almost begging near the end of his little speech.

"You can't know how you will feel tomorrow, next week, or next month. It's not possible. That's not how it works. Relationships come and go."

"Really, Bones? Have we grown tired of each other? It's been over four years."

"That's not a fair comparison, Booth." She backed away and he let his hands release her.

"Wait. Please. Give me one good reason why our fantastic friendship would go away. What could possibly happen to us?"

"I can't give you what you want. I don't believe in the things you do. We're too different."

"You taught me about evolution."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Sure it does. My dreams and expectations for my life have evolved. I expect they will evolve throughout my lifetime. I never thought I would be an FBI agent; not with my background."

"That's silly, Booth."

"No. It's not. Now it all seems like a given. You didn't see me before. You didn't see me after the war, after Rebecca, during my gambling..." He took a deep sigh as he tried to approach her and stopped when she backed away further. "Please believe me when I say that I know what to expect and what not to expect with you. And I'm okay with that."

"That's not fair to you. We are too different."

"Gordon Gordon once said to me that the heart chooses who it loves." Now he'd gone and done it. He said the dangerous word. "_Love._" "I'm sorry, Bones. The last thing I want to do is hurt you."

"I'm not the one you're hurting."

"Huh?"

"You're hurting yourself. I can't give you what you need. You deserve a woman who will love you just as much as you love her. You deserve happiness."

"Bones, you make me happy. Why can't you see that?"

"Because it's not true."

Brennan walked into the next room and sat on the love seat. What she really wanted to do was to run into her bedroom and hide or get in her car and just drive until her head was clear and the queasy feeling in her stomach went away. He went to sit next to her and reached out and held her hand. He was tremendously thankful that she didn't pull it away.

"I feel like I ruined your Christmas. Please... forgive me?"

They sat quietly for awhile. "There's nothing to forgive. I'm okay as long as you are."

"I'm more than okay. Do you want to know why?" She finally turned her head and looked at him. She had a lone tear running down her cheek and he reached out to wipe it away. He looked at her as if she was the most precious diamond on Earth. "I'm okay because I knew this would be difficult for you. I'm not going anywhere. Just like Sweets told us, we complement each other. We put up with each others quirky habits." She raised an eyebrow. He snorted. "Don't go there. It's true. And we accept each other unconditionally. That's the foundation of a strong relationship." He let go of her hand to put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close until her head was resting on his chest. He felt like she belonged there. Like a puzzle piece he finally found to make him complete. No matter how much she fought it, he wouldn't be giving up. She was worth every minute of it.

"Booth."

"Yeah?"

"What about the steamboats?"

He furrowed his brows until he finally remembered their kiss under the mistletoe two Christmases ago. He grinned. "As I remember it, we had a whole flotilla. Should we stand under the mistletoe?" She nodded. He laughed and stood up pulling her with him. He ran to the mistletoe.

"Booth, you're running." She laughed happily and excitedly. His heart beat faster knowing that he caused it. He laughed with her.

"The steamboats are waiting, Bones."

"You're crazy."

"Crazy for you." He captured her lips in a wonderful passionate kiss. "I'm crazy for you, Bones." And they met each other for several more kisses.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I loved this episode! And I admit, I watched it twice in preparation for this FanFic one-shot. I am considering (in the future) making this into a multi-chapter story. But I am determined to get my other stories finished, first. I've been having a very hard time with my "Hannah stories" and even my non-Hannah story because it takes place in the Maluku Islands. Although I've given up hope on season 6, I'm trying to still be hopeful that I will be able to complete my stories.

**My Favorite Lines from **_**The Goop on the Girl**_

**Hodgins:** _(Chuckling at his magnetized gloves.)_ Oh, these are so going on my Christmas list.

* * *

**Bones:** You have a perfect acromion.

* * *

**Booth:** Oh! What is… Is there stuff on my pants?

**Bones:** Yeah. Vascular tissue on your "Cocky" belt buckle.

**Booth:** Oh right. It slides right off, and uh, we're done.

**Bones:** No. I'll have to remove your pants.

**Booth: **All right. I'm just gonna start reciting some saints…

Saint Joseph, Saint Peter, Saint Paul, Saint John _(under his breath)_

_(Cam walks in. Booth looks back and forth between Cam and Bones.)_

**Cam:** Anyone for mistletoe?

**Bones:** I'm recovering evidence.

**Booth:** Just evidence. That's all.

**Cam:** Interesting.

* * *

**Booth:** What do you mean cut it out? No! No scissors. Not the hair.

* * *

_(Booth is rolled out on an examining table in just his boxers and striped socks)_

**Angela: **Uh, are we doing experiments on Booth? Because if so, I'd like to help out.

**Booth:** Make fun of the naked guy. Knock yourself out.

* * *

**Hodgins:** Where's your chest hair?

**Booth:** I'm highly evolved.

**Bones:** His pubic extension is entirely within normal… _(Booth interrupts.)_

_

* * *

_**Booth:** You have the right to remain silent.

**Suspect:** You're a flunky of a corrupt regime. It is my duty to resist you.

**Bones:** I should warn you. He's… he's hard to resist.

**Booth:** Thanks Bones.

**Bones:** Sure.

* * *

**Booth:** You know what, Bones? I think your heart muscle is bigger than what people give you credit for.

* * *

**Bones:** _(Christmas toast)_ Um, Christmas has its roots in the pagan festival of Saturnalia, which is traditionally celebrated by intoxicated, naked singing and the consumption of human-shaped biscuits.

_(Booth helps her out.)_

**Booth:** To family, friends, lovers, family and food.

**Bones:** You said family twice. It's repetitious.

**Booth: **It's a good toast though. Cheers. Okay?

_(They peek at each other during the moment of silence.)_


	12. The Man in the Fallout Shelter

**Title:** Now That's More Like It!

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Summary: **Each "chapter" is a one-shot. I have either rewritten an ending for a single episode or for a single scene in an episode. There are no connections between the one-shots. Therefore, I'm only relying on the episodes to lead me and not others story endings that I have written. Each new chapter/ending will list the spoilers and rating since they are one-shots.

**Spoilers:** 1

**Rating:** K+

**Author's Notes for this one-shot:** Here's another episode extension by request from a fantastic reader & reviewer. _The Man in the Fallout Shelter _was the Christmas episode during the first season. I included a summary of the episode and quotes (at the end) because I think it reveals how Booth and Brennan have reverted back to some of the ways they were in season one.

**EPISODE SUMMARY:** _in this episode, we learned some new things about our characters. Booth has a son who was three years old. He isn't on good terms with his former girlfriend who rejected his marriage proposal. Brennan met Parker. Brennan's parents left right before Christmas and she never opened her presents because she was waiting for them to return. Angela's dad is a famous singer. (I can't remember his name.) _

_We saw how alone Brennan really was when she didn't have any visitors during the lockdown of the lab from a possible deadly virus from the remains. Angela made a Christmas tree on the Angelator and they drew names to make gifts for a Secret Santa exchange. Brennan didn't participate. When the tree was revealed, Brennan complimented Angela and she slipped away unnoticed. _

_The Case: The man was murdered for his coin collection which he sold to take his girlfriend to Paris. He was Caucasian and she was African American and pregnant. At the time he was murdered, it was against the law for them to be together. Brennan worked hard to find the woman to tell her what had happened to him. At the end, the woman visited the Jeffersonian with her granddaughter. Along with getting the letters and the old plane tickets to Paris, she learned that he didn't abandon her. He also had a very valuable coin that would allow her granddaughter to go to college. Bones met Booth at Wong Foo's and, shortly thereafter, Parker was dropped off to him. Brennan returned to the Jeffersonian and unwrapped a gift from her parents that she had been saving since she was fifteen._

_

* * *

_

**The Man in the Fallout Shelter**

**(Season 1)**

**New Extended Ending**

**

* * *

**

**From the last scene of the episode:**

**Brennan:** Ivy Gillespie came to the lab after you left with her granddaughter.

**Booth:** mmm hmm

**Brennan:** Don't you want to know what happened?

**Booth: **I know what happened. You told her about careful Lionel. You showed her the letters, the tickets, and she cried. But you made her happy.

**Brennan:** Not to mention I gave her a penny worth over $100,000.00.

**Booth:** She won't care about that today. You just gave somebody the best Christmas gift they could ever get. Who's Secret Santa now?

**Brennan:** Stop.

_(The robot Zack made started moving because it does the opposite of the command given.)_

**Booth:** Ha! And that weirdo assistant of yours just made me the coolest dad in the world.

**Parker:** Daddy!

_(Someone sets him down on the floor and he runs to Booth.)_

**Booth:** Come on!

**Parker:** Daddy!

**Booth:** Arrr!

_(Booth picks up his son.)_

**Booth:** Hey look. Look at this thing.

**Parker:** Can it flip?

**Booth: **How cool! It can flip, trip, swim, whatever you want.

_(Booth smiles at Bones as she watched them from her stool at the bar.)_

**Booth** _(to Parker):_ Can you say Merry Christmas?

**Parker:** Merry Christmas.

_(Brennan gives a small "baby" wave with her hand by her face. She has almost a shy smile.)_

**Booth:** Ha! _(He's all smiles.)_ Okay big guy…

_(He turns around to leave. Brennan watches with sad eyes.)_

_

* * *

_

**XOXOXOXOXOXO* Episode Extension *XOXOXOXOXOX**

Booth walked into Brennan's office as he usually did without hesitation or a welcome. He found Brennan at her computer. It wasn't a surprise since it was already seven o'clock. "Hey Bones! Working on another book?"

Without turning to greet him, she simply nodded so she didn't break her train of thought until the dialogue was complete. "Hi Booth. I wasn't expecting you until…" She looked over at the clock. Booth smirked.

"I'm taking you to dinner. No complaints."

"I can take care of myself. You know that."

"Of course, you can. But remember what I said about a gift going both ways?" She looked confused. "Ya know, on Christmas. I was explaining that your view of gifts was crap."

Her lop-sided smirk appeared. "Dinner is hardly a gift."

"Sure it is. I'm gifting you with my time." She chuckled and shook her head slightly. "And more importantly… I get to spend time with you." He tried to charm her with his best smile. "This is new," he pointed to the beautiful music box on her desk.

"A Christmas present… from my parents." He watched as her eyes started to tear up. She turned around and wiped them. She hated to be weak. She jumped a bit when she felt his hands on top of her shoulders.

He didn't squeeze her into a hug knowing she wouldn't be comfortable with it. He simply leaned towards her right ear and whispered, "That's wonderful, Bones. It's sweet… sweet and beautiful, just like you."

Never one to accept a compliment, she stiffened. "I'd rather just forget about it right now."

He stepped away. "Okay, Bones. How about that dinner?" He reached for her jacket before she had the chance. Ignoring her glare, he helped her put it on.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Once they were seated and waiting for their food, Booth jumped in with his invitation hoping that it wasn't going to be difficult but giving enough time in case it was. "Parker's going to be spending the next two days with me. He wanted me to invite the lady with the cute smile and brown shiny hair to our sparkle celebration."

"I don't know what that means." She was already looking skeptical and ready to shoot him down. "Your charming smile doesn't work on me."

He chuckled. "We'll see about that." Brennan rolled her eyes. "A sparkle celebration is when we stay up really late, watch movies, eat popcorn, and at midnight we go outside and light sparkler sticks."

"At midnight? Booth, you may want to look at the calendar again. New Year's Eve is the day after tomorrow. Besides, I don't celebrate New Year's. It's just an excuse to get drunk and act stupid."

He grinned and silently praised himself for being so clever. "I figured you would say that. That's why we're celebrating tomorrow night. It won't be technically midnight either. Parker would never make it that long."

"I really should work on my book. I've never been good with kids. And I wouldn't want to intrude on your father and son time."

"Parker's easy to please. And you're not intruding. It is a sincere invitation. So will you gift us with your time?" When she tilted her head with the small smile, he knew he had won.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

When Parker heard the knock on the door, he jumped up and down with a happy squeal. He ran to his dad when he opened up the door. "Hi Bones!" he said excitedly. Brennan looked at Booth with her eyebrows raised. He smiled sheepishly about the nickname his son used.

"Let's step back so Bones can come in."

"Hi Parker. Thank you for inviting me."

"My dad said you're reawy strong and reawy, reawy smart. Is that true?"

"Well, if you call a black belt and three doctorate degrees smart, then yes."

"Huh?" said Parker. Booth tried to hide his amusement.

She chuckled. "Yes. I'm smart. I bet you're smart, too."

"I am! Mrs. Thomas said so. I can count aw the way to ten and wite my name."

Booth chuckled. "Smartest kid in preschool!" He turned back to Parker. "Hey Bud, why don't you pick a movie and get it started?" Brennan raised her eyebrows again. "Some people actually own TVs, Bones," he said with a smirk. "He's been able to work that DVD player since he could walk."

She looked back down at Parker. "That's quite impressive."

"I guess so," he shrugged. "Do you wanna help me pick a movie?"

It was her turn to shrug. "I guess so."

Parker grabbed her hand in his tiny one and led her to the entertainment center. "Come on. I show you aw the ones we got."

Booth wasn't surprised to see her interacting with his son without any visible hesitation. She was good at hiding emotion. But after the case of the young boy found behind a mall, he was pretty sure she was feeling more comfortable than she had expected. "I'm going to make the popcorn," he called.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

An hour later, they took a break from watching the Disney movie when Booth noticed Parker was getting sleepy. "You ready for some sparklers?"

"Mm hmm," said Parker while he rubbed his eyes awake.

They put on their coats and walked out to a picnic table that was far enough away from the building or any shrubs. "Okay," Booth explained. "We have the same rules as before. You hold it down here, like this." He placed his little hand at the very bottom. "Hold it out in front of you like this. And when I light it, you can't touch the sparkles. When it's all done, put it right here in the pan. Are you ready?"

"Yay! Wight it Daddy!"

Booth chuckled at his sudden burst of energy and watched him until it fizzled out. After lighting another one, he looked at Bones. "Here's one for you."

"It's just a chemical reaction that…" She abruptly stopped when she saw his glare. "Sorry." She took the offered sparkler and waited for it to be lit.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Although not the normal routine, Booth allowed his son to stay up to finish watching the movie after he had his pajamas on. Parker surprised Booth when he was still awake at the end. "Time for bed, Bud."

"But I'm not tired," he whined.

"I think you can still fall asleep. It's really late."

"No sweeping!"

"Parker…" warned Booth.

Even more surprising than Parker still being awake was Brennan's help. "Do you watch cartoons in the morning?"

He found his smile. "I wuv cartoons!"

"Well, if you stay up too late, you might sleep all the way until they're over."

Parker's jaw dropped in the most adorably dramatic way. Booth had to fight not to laugh. "We wouldn't want that to happen. Come on, Bud. Let's go read a book and tuck you in bed." Booth started to walk with him towards the bedrooms.

"Wait!"

"What's wrong now?" asked Booth with curiosity.

"I want Bones to read me a story."

"Well… maybe you should ask her first." He was happy at how relaxed she'd been and how she'd thought about the cartoons to get him in bed, but he was really skeptical about the story.

Parker looked at Brennan with pleading eyes. "Pwease…"

She chuckled at his pleading and puppy dog eyes. "Like father, like son."

"What? I don't act like that!" he said with indignation.

She all out laughed. "Oh yes you do! Parker, do you have a Winnie-the-Pooh book?"

"Oooh! Good choice, Bones. That ones about to fall apart. Been loved for two generations now."

"Come on, Bones. I show you where it is." Parker stopped long enough to address his dad. "Dad, you can stay here."

Booth's eyebrows appeared to try and hit his hairline he was so shocked.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Done already?" asked Booth.

"I only got to the third page and he was sound asleep. You want to kiss him goodnight?"

Booth smiled. "I'll be right back."

When Booth returned to the family room, he was disappointed to see Brennan with her jacket on. "Are you leaving, already?"

"I should go. I want to get to the lab and get some work done in the morning. And you look exhausted." She chuckled. "Does Parker wear you out?"

"Are you saying I'm old? 'Cause I'm not! Three year-olds are supposed to make you tired. Which is why I deserve to relax." She turned towards the door. He almost grabbed her before remembering what would happen if he did. Instead, he stopped her by walking in front of her. "Hey, wait! I said relax, not sleep. Let's have a beer. Watch some TV."

"I don't watch TV, Booth."

"I have the science channel," he said in a sing-song voice.

"The science channel? I probably know more than they do."

"You're right. What was I thinking?"

"You don't have to pout Booth."

He glared at her. "Don't you dare say, _like father, like son_."

"Okay. I won't. Even though it's true."

Booth groaned.

"Any stations have any historical documentaries?"

"The History Channel. Let's see what's on, Bones."

"You'll watch the History Channel?"

"I was willing to watch science, wasn't I?"

"True. Thanks Booth."

"Thanks for having Cable? Ya know, you can get cable anytime. You just need to have a TV first." He smirked.

"I don't need a TV or Cable. I meant thank you for asking me to stay… for tolerating me."

His voice and expression softened. "Anytime, Bones. Anytime."

* * *

**Quotes from **_**The Man in the Fallout Shelter**_

**Big Boss** _(talking about the drugs possible side effects_): In very rare cases, euphoria, dream state, mild hallucinations.

**Angela:** I'll take that please.

* * *

**Booth:** Ya know what? I never realized how pretty all this shiny stuff is.

**Hodgins:** That is not fair.

* * *

**Booth** _(to Bones):_ It seems to me you could give the man upstairs the same benefit of the doubt you give an invisible fungus.

* * *

**Booth:** Bones, you make it very hard to like you.

* * *

**Booth **_(to Rebecca):_ You don't have to see me. Don't make me beg.

* * *

**Bones:** Wait. You have a son?

**Booth:** Yeah.

**Bones:** You've never mentioned that.

**Booth:** Well, nothing brings people together like a Christmas lung fungus.

* * *

**Bones:** I'm sorry you didn't get Christmas morning with your little boy.

**Booth:** Thanks.

* * *

**Booth** _(when finding out about Brennan's parents):_ That explains a lot.

* * *

**Bones:** Anthropologically speaking, gifts are a way of asserting dominance in a group. Now imagine an entire holiday devoted to self-promotion, and especially in this materialistic culture. How can you expect me to get behind that? How can you get behind it?

**Booth: **Wow. That's deep. It's a very deep pile of crap.

* * *

**Booth **_(to Bones):_ What if the gift goes both ways?


	13. Harbingers in a Fountain

**Title:** Now That's More Like It!

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Summary: **Each "chapter" is a one-shot. I have either rewritten an ending for a single episode or for a single scene in an episode. There are no connections between the one-shots. Therefore, I'm only relying on the episodes to lead me and not others story endings that I have written. Each new chapter/ending will list the spoilers and rating since they are one-shots.

**Spoilers:** 2, 4, & 5

**Rating:** K+

**Author's Notes for this one-shot:** This is a scene in the season 5 premier, _The Harbingers in a Fountain_. I kept most of the scene as it was written and changed the ending. This is the scene where Booth confesses to Brennan that he loves her.

This episode was chosen by willemme007. I invited her to pick the next episode because she gave the 100th review on another one of my stories that I recently updated. I had a lot of fun with this. I hadn't watched it in several months and was surprised by some of the lines and scenes.

At the end, I have quotes and story excerpts that are funny and entertaining or are revealing and enlightening for future episodes. As you would expect, there are a few quotes from Avalon!

* * *

**HARBINGERS IN A FOUNTAIN**

**~ Scene: Booth confesses his love to Bones ~**

**From the real episode:**

**Booth:** I don't wanna talk about work.

**Bones:** What do you wanna talk about? You alright?

**Booth:** Not really. I just… I have something I wanna say to you from inside my heart.

**Bones:** Blood is in your heart. The idea that the heart is the seat of love and strength of character is ancient but metaphoric. In reality, these qualities are based in the amygdala which is part of the brain.

**Booth:** No, I mean ever since I woke up from my coma, I've been wanting to say something to you, about you.

**Bones:** Well, why didn't you say something earlier?

**Booth:** Because I just wanted to finish this case to make sure that I'm back, that you know, that I'm me again.

**Bones: **Well, does the fact that we didn't close the case give you doubt?

**Booth:** No. We did the best we can.

_She starts walking again._

**Booth:** Hold on! You don't think I'm fully back?

**Bones:** No. I know you're fully back.

**Booth:** You do?

**Bones:** Well, you're wearing your socks.

_He looks down and hikes up his pants to see his socks._

**Booth:** Oh. Yeah.

_A clown approaches and squirts water in Booth's face.._

**Bones:** Oh no! Ohhh no! Oh, Booth, don't kill the clown.

_Booth takes a moment to recover and then squeaks the clown's nose and laughs. Bones looks bewildered as he continues to poke at the clown and laugh. The clown then gets in a car to leave._

**Bones:** Booth, you hate clowns. You do NOT think they're funny.

**Booth:** Oh right. Before my coma, I shot a clown on an ice cream truck.

**Bones:** Well, I'm sure in a few weeks you'll hate clowns again… be back to normal in a few weeks.

**Booth:** Yeah. In a few weeks.

**Bones:** Well, what did you want to tell me?

**Booth:** _(Spoken very quietly.)_ That I love you.

_A few moments go by in silence and Booth looks like he's anxious._

_**This is the point where I change the ending of this scene. **_

_**Instead of professing to love her in a professional atta boy kind of way, **_

_**I have something more fluffy but still what I think is realistic.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**HARBINGERS IN A FOUNTAIN**

**~ Scene: Booth confesses his love to Bones ~**

**New Ending**

"You know, you're important to me," said Booth hurriedly. "I consider you my best friend." She still looked stunned. "Do you think we're best friends? I mean, I know that Angela is your best friend. So maybe I could be your 2nd best friend?" A few more moments passed in silence. "Bones, say something… anything," he begged.

"No. I don't agree."

"What?" asked Booth in a slowly building panic.

"You're my best friend. Angela's my 2nd best friend. I know I've known her longer, but you know more about me than anyone."

The reality of what she was saying finally sunk in and he grinned. "I know. I get it. You know things about me that I never thought I would share with anyone." He was starting to sound excited. "And I can just be me. You deal with my teasing, bad moods, good days and bad," he smirked and continued. "My cockiness… everything. And I love you for it. I'm lucky to have you as my best friend, Bones."

"You are?"

"Yeah, Bones. I am. Stop trying to rationalize it. It won't work. Just accept it."

Brennan didn't just accept anything. But something else that he had said was more of an interest to her at the moment. "I'm important to you?"

"Bones, how much do I worry about you and get all over-protective and end up driving you crazy?" She chuckled and he was relieved to see her smile and the sparkle in her eyes return. "God, yesterday, I was so afraid by what could have happened to you and upset that you were hurt and panicking."

She looked annoyed all of a sudden and had to defend herself. "I wasn't panicking."

"Okay, maybe that was too strong of a word. And I know how you love words." They both laughed. "I think we were both a little bit anxious."

"I was fine, Booth."

"Stop it, Bones."

"Stop what?"

"Stop pretending that nothing scares you. It doesn't make you weak," explained Booth.

"Uh…"

Booth interrupted her. "No, no, no. Don't say it."

"But…" tried Brennan once again.

"No," said Booth again as he covered her mouth gently and hugged her to his side. After a few moments, he let her go. She started to walk down the sidewalk again and waited for him to catch up with her.

"I was just going to say, don't ever call me "Baby" again."

His jaw dropped. He looked innocent and confused. "When did I do that?"

"Right after you kissed me on the top of my head when we were waiting for the ambulance to arrive."

"Oh. Right. I guess I should just stick with Bones, huh?"

"That's acceptable."

"But ya know, Bones," challenged Booth. "You didn't like being called "Bones" in the beginning. You could start to like the name "Baby."

"Baby" isn't a name. It's a term of endearment. Therefore, it's inappropriate."

"Bones used to be a nickname." Brennan looked confused. "But it became a term of endearment," he explained.

"Why would you think that?" she asked incredulously.

"Because Bones, you're my best friend." He smiled at her warmly and she returned it as he wrapped an arm around her to continue their way on the sidewalk. "And because I don't say it to purposely annoy you anymore."

She chuckled. "I guess it did, didn't it?"

"It worked every time, every time I wanted to see those stormy blue eyes looking at me."

"You wanted to see what?"

He laughed at her. "Maybe I can take a picture of you sometime. You really are quite cute when you're mad."

"Take that back, Seeley Booth."

"Or what? You'll take me down?" he challenged her. She stopped walking. "Aww! Come on, Bones. I was just teasing you. You know that. That's what best friends do." He coaxed her into walking again. "Let's go get something to eat."

"What comes around goes around."

He stopped them in their tracks. "When the hell did you learn that?"

She had him off guard… right where she wanted him. And in three seconds flat, she had Special Agent Seeley Booth pinned to the ground.

"Okay. I deserved that. But now that I'm down here, you may as well return the favor."

"What favor?" she asked truly mystified.

"Right here," he pointed to the top of his head. "Plant a little kiss right here."

Brennan rolled her eyes and chuckled. "In your dreams."

"Oh, no! That's not what I dream about."

"Well, I should hope not."

He flipped her, pinning her between him and the sidewalk. "I dream about this." Booth tentatively placed a soft chaste kiss on Brennan's lips and pulled back slightly to look at her reaction. It was just as he expected, surprise mixed with fear. So he tried his best to lighten the moment. He chuckled. "You shouldn't tease me, Bones." He got up and put his hand out to help her up. She accepted the help, but was annoyed by his claim.

"I don't know how you came to the conclusion that I was teasing you."

"Right…." said Booth drawing out the word. "I remember you saying something like this right before laughing at me, "Oh, would you like me to kiss you on the forehead, too?" Brennan could tell she was blushing and was very glad that they weren't standing underneath a street light where Booth could see it. "It was pretty sexy, really… the way you looked at me over your shoulder. You really should be careful there, Bones. I might start wondering what's going on in that beautiful brain of yours."

Brennan was able to recover some dignity and turn the conversation into neutral territory with her logic. "Brains are not beautiful…." She continued her latest speech until they arrived at the diner where she was relieved to end the night comfortably and without sexual tension.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: **There's a lot left unsaid, but I think it would still have been way too soon for Brennan to handle anything more than knowing she was important to Booth. She also needed time to ponder what Avalon had told her… He knows the truth about her and is dazzled by it. She looked so shocked, probably because she couldn't explain that away like she had everything else Avalon had told her.

**Quotes and Lines from the Episode: Harbingers in a Fountain**

*_Please forgive any possible errors in translation._

_

* * *

_

**Bones:** See… even superstitious Booth doesn't believe in psychics.

* * *

**Caroline:** I did not hear psychic. I heard anonymous source.

* * *

**Booth:** Yes! We're back!

**Bones:** You're the one who told me to never look happy at a crime scene.

**Booth:** Right. We'll look happy after we find out who did this horrible crime and put them behind bars.

**Bones:** Alright.

* * *

**Avalon:** You never lost anything in that coma, Agent Booth. You gained something.

* * *

**Cam:** My advice, for what it's worth, forget the bruised brain and go with your lion heart.

**Booth:** Right. Right, yeah. I'll tell Bones how I feel.

**Cam:** Except… Be sure about your feelings because if you crack that shell and you change your mind… She'll die of loneliness before she'll ever trust anyone ever again.

**Booth:** Right.

* * *

**Caroline:** The way it works is that I'm impatient and curt while you somehow keep the squints motivated and productive.

**Booth:** I'll keep that in mind. Thanks.

**Caroline:** Good.

* * *

**Angela:** Awkward, awkward, very awkward.

* * *

**Bones:** Oh, would you like me to kiss you on the forehead, too?

**Booth:** Sure

_Booth closes his eyes and leans forward anticipating a kiss. Brennan gives him a sexy laugh, turns around, looks over her shoulder at him, and then continues to cross the street. He watches her cross the street. He even moves when something gets in his way of watching her. I loved the look on his face while he was watching her._

* * *

**Sweets:** Do you know what you're looking at?

**Booth:** Yeah. And I'm pretty sure you haven't been this close to one in a long time.

**Sweets:** It's a PET scan of your brain.

**Booth:** Mmm. Then I was wrong.

* * *

**Sweets:** I think we both know Dr. Brennan's hyper-rationalization is a cover for a vulnerable and sensitive core.

* * *

**Avalon:** Let the neurosurgeons have your brain. They know your brain. They don't know jack about your heart.

* * *

**Booth:** Bones, are you alright?

**Bones:** Yeah. I'm fine. I'm okay.

**Booth:** Bones. Your arm.

**Bones:** What? Oh my God.

**Booth:** No. Don't pull that out. Don't touch that.

_She pulls the knife out of her arm._

**Booth:** Easy. Gotcha.

**Bones:** He tried to kill me.

**Booth:** Alright. Alright. Easy.

**Bones:** I'm alright. Thank you.

**Booth:** The ambulance is on the way.

**Bones:** Keep pressure on the wound.

_He holds her, rocks her gently, and talks softly to her._

**Booth:** Okay. I got it. I got it. Just relax. Just trust me. Alright? I'll take care of you. Shh. I got you. Breathe. I'll take care of you. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I got you.

_Booth kisses her on top of the head._

**Booth:** I got you, Baby.

* * *

**Avalon: **How are you feeling?

**Bones:** Well, they gave me medication so I feel how I imagine people of average intelligence feel all the time.

* * *

**Avalon:** The riddle you can't solve is how somebody could love you.

**Bones:** Well, I'm beautiful and very intelligent.

**Avalon:** The answer to the question that you're afraid to say out loud is, "Yes. He knows the truth of you and he's dazzled by that truth."

* * *

**Bones:** Well, what should we do? Kill him?

_Booth looks stunned._

**Caroline:** Still in earshot, Cherie. Still in earshot.

* * *

**Avalon:** You two are going to keep doing things as usual.

**Booth:** Sometimes you gotta settle for second best.

_Poor Brennan looks confused._

**Avalon:** By the way, my cards tell me this will all work out eventually.

**Booth:** Oh. Oh really?


	14. The WannaBe in the Weeds

**Title:** Now, That's More Like It! **– The Secret in the Soil**

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Summary: **Each "chapter" is a one-shot. I have either rewritten/extended an ending for a single episode or for a single scene in an episode. There are no connections between the one-shots. Therefore, I'm only relying on the episodes to lead me and not others story endings that I have written. Each new chapter/ending will list the spoilers and rating since they are one-shots. _These are written by a shipper. _*_^

**Spoilers:** 3

**Rating:** K+

**Author's Notes for this one-shot:** This episode was followed by _The_ _Pain in the Heart_. In that episode, everyone presumes Booth is dead. At the funeral, Booth is disguised as one of the soldiers. As expected the funeral brought a criminal out of hiding and Booth takes him down. Brennan punches Booth and he falls to the ground. It turns out that Booth had put her name on the list so that she would know the truth, but Sweets didn't tell her because he wanted to study her reactions.

* * *

**The Wanna-Be in the Weeds**

**(Season 3)**

**New/Extended Ending**

_**From the ending scene at the Checker Box where Brennan sings "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" by Cindy Lauper.**_

**Booth:** Your need to sing in front of a live audience. It's innate, Bones.

**Bones:** No way.

**Booth:** Hey, I got the music, the frivolity. What else do you want?

_(Sweets talks her into singing on stage. Former suspect, Pam Nunan, comes into the karaoke bar with a gun to shoot Brennan. She calls to "Seeley". Booth jumps up and blocks the bullet from hitting Brennan. Booth falls to the floor and Brennan rushes to his side. When she sees Pam is ready to take another shot at her, she picks up Booth's gun and shoots her in the neck.)_

**Hodgins:** Zack. Call 911.

**Brennan:** Booth, you're gonna be fine. I'm right here. Come on. You're gonna do this. You're gonna be fine. You're gonna make it. Come on! Come on, Booth! Come on!

**XOXOXOXOXOX – New Extended Ending – OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Brennan waited in the surgical waiting room with Cam, Angela, Hodgins, Zack, and Sweets. Brennan felt sick as she desperately tried to maintain her decorum. She'd noticed Sweets was watching her intently from time to time.

A middle-aged doctor walked into the room. "Agent Booth's family?"

Brennan was the first to reach the doctor. Cam asked the question they were dreading an answer for. "How is he?"

"Agent Booth is out of surgery and in the Intensive Care Unit. He's in critical condition. He suffered a pneumothorax, which is a dropped lung, as well as some muscle damage. The next 24 hours will be touch and ago. We are keeping an eye out for an infection that could settle in the wound."

Brennan didn't know how she was still standing. He'd lost so much blood by the time the paramedics arrived. She heard Cam talking to the doctor, but she wasn't listening anymore. He was alive. The next 24 hours were critical.

Angela draped an arm around her shoulder. "Sweetie, Booth can have one visitor at a time. You should go. We'll be here in the waiting room if you need anything."

Brennan simply nodded and Angela followed the doctor taking Brennan with her.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Sweets received a text from Cullen so he excused himself saying that he needed to use the bathroom. Instead, he went to the ICU to meet with Cullen. When he got there, he took Sweets to a private room. Sitting around the small room were three agents. He looked at Cullen in surprise.

"Sit down please, Dr. Sweets." He did as he was told and Cullen started to explain the plan. "As you know, Booth is in critical condition. What you don't know is that he is doing better than expected and the doctors are hopeful that he will continue to improve. That brings us to one of Booth's unsolved cases." Now Sweets was even more surprised and very, very curious. "Of course, we hope for the best. Booth is one of our best agents and he is a good man with many friends in the bureau. If it's the fortunate case that he recovers, we will put him into hiding so that we can falsely report his death. We believe the suspect, Roger Morris, will be watching closely to assure he is dead and no longer a threat. We'll be staging a viewing at the funeral home, and if necessary, a funeral."

"Wow. Okay. How can I help, sir?"

"Who do you think we should inform of Booth's true condition? The list needs to be as small as possible. Of course, his son's mother will be informed. Ms. Stinson has already decided to leave the city and stay with her parents for Parker's sake."

"That's a good idea. What about Dr. Brennan?"

"I would like your professional opinion on that."

"Okay, well, Dr, Brennan is exceptional at compartmentalizing and masking her emotions. She takes the truth to the extreme, but in this instance, I believe she would be willing to keep up false pretenses for Booth's safety and for the increased likelihood of capturing and trying Roger Morris."

"Good. I was hoping to spare myself from her wrath afterwards for not being told."

Sweets smiled for the first time since the shooting. Dr. Temperance Brennan wasn't a person people wanted to mess with.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Brennan had been at Booth's bedside and holding his hand for an hour when Sweets walked in.

"Dr. Brennan?"

"Sweets. What are you doing here? Only one person can visit at a time. Did... you… want some time? I can wait in the hall for a few minutes."

"That's not why I'm here. If you could come with me, Director Cullen and I would like to talk to you about some FBI business concerning Agent Booth."

Brennan reluctantly left Booth and followed Sweets. Cullen explained their plan and how Brennan was expected to help work that plan.

"When you are speaking with anyone, you won't be giving truthful updates. At this time tomorrow, we will secretly be transferring him to another hospital outside D.C. I'm sorry to report that you'll have limited personal contact with him after that. However, you will be given an FBI issued phone to use for the purpose of communication. The morning news will broadcast the false report of his death."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Brennan waited another half and hour after returning to Booth's bedside when his eyelids started to flutter open. She squeezed his hand tightly.

Booth woke up to find his partner looking down at him with a smile and what he guessed were happy tears.

"Booth," was all she could manage to say.

"Bones."

"I'm so glad you're okay." Suddenly she became upset for a whole other reason.

"Bones?"

"Don't you ever do that again!"

"Do what?"

"She softened, regretting that she was the cause of his increased heart rate which showed on the monitor.

"Do you remember anything that happened before you were shot?"

"Yeah. Unless it was all a drug induced dream." He chuckled and he promised himself not to be doing that again anytime soon.

"What do you remember?"

"I remember you singing. You're a wonderful singer, Bones. Just like your mother said."

"Thanks, Booth. I told you so."

He smirked. "You're a good performer, too. Now I understand why you needed the music and frivolity. And then I heard someone calling me by my first name. I turned around and saw it was Fat Pam."

"Booth," she warned.

"I saw Pam Nunan. She was aiming a gun at you. I jumped up to shield you. I pulled my gun, but it was too late. The last thing I remember was your beautiful face marred with worry. You were trying to tell me something, but I don't know what."

"I was telling you that you were going to be okay. I've never been so scared in my life."

"Not even when your parents and brother left you? Not when you had to go to a new foster home and a new school?"

"They take a close 2nd and 3rd."

"Really, Bones? I'm that important to you?"

"Yes. You're the best friend I've ever had."

"You, too, Bones. No one knows me like you do."

She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He was just as shocked as the first time when he postponed Russ's arrest. But this time, he saw it coming and he could savor it.

Remembering what he'd said about her face being beautiful and Pam Nunan saying she was scrawny, the question just popped out of her mouth. "Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

"Yes, Bones. I really do." He pointed to his other cheek. "Can you give me another one of those light feathery kisses on the other cheek?" She chuckled but did as he asked. After all, it wasn't like it was unpleasant.

* * *

**The Wanna-Be in the Weeds**

**My Favorite Quotes**

**Zack:** My regimen is easily completed in my apartment: treadmill for thirty minutes, a hundred sit-ups, push-ups, and leg lifts, and twenty minutes of free weights. I'm deceptively strong.

**Cam:** I'm deceived.

* * *

**Bones:** Hey, break down the door.

**Booth:** It hurts my shoulder when I break down the door.

* * *

**Bones:** You're implying she was sexually stimulated.

**Booth:** So were they? Did they… _(Booth claps his hands together horizontally thinking he would understand that it meant sex.)_

**Bones:** Did they have sexual intercourse?

**Victim's Neighbor:** Well, if they did, it was through a locked door.

**Bones: **So, no?

**Booth:** Very good, Bones. Let's go.

**Bones:** Why are you clapping like that?

* * *

**Bones:** You are ogling that woman.

**Booth:** What? No, I'm not. I'm just…

**Bones:** Yes, you are.

**Booth:** I-I'm just admiring her routine.

_(B&B question the fitness club owner.)_

**Bones:** Booth!

**Booth:** Yeah? _(He's distracted.)_

**Bones:** That's not helping the investigation.

_(Booth shrugs his shoulders.)_

* * *

**Booth:** It's all very dangerous.

**Sweets:** Mocking will not change my opinion. I've been mocked many, many times before… That came out wrong.

* * *

**Booth:** And don't even think about leaving town. Both of you are under investigation for murder.

**Bones:** They are?

**Booth:** No. I just don't like them.

* * *

**Booth **(_to Bones_): I'd say you were kidding, but I don't think you know how to kid.

* * *

**Bones:** The guitar string could definitely be the murder weapon.

**Booth:** Because it cut the cheese?

* * *

**Hodgins:** You're totally gonna be cleared.

**Booth:** You can't say that. This is my place.

* * *

**Booth **_(to Bones)_: You need to sing in front of a live audience. It's innate, Bones. Hey, I got the music, the frivolity. What else do you need?


	15. Aliens in a Spaceship

**Title:** Now, That's more like it!

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Summary: **Each "chapter" is a one-shot. I have either rewritten an ending for a single episode or for a single scene in an episode. There are no connections between the one-shots. Therefore, I'm only relying on the episodes to lead me and not others story endings that I have written. Each new chapter/ending will list the spoilers and rating since they are one-shots.

**Spoilers:** 2, 5

**Rating:** K+

**Background information to give my changes validation:**

_**Aliens in a Spaceship**_ was the 5th of 8 episodes where Booth was hooking up with Cam. In the first Booth/Cam episode, _**The Truth in the Ly**_**e**, Booth was sleeping with his ex again. Brennan helps Booth and Rebecca find closure to their relationship. In the final scene, Booth looks like he's very much interested in hooking up with Brennan but then immediately jumps in bed with Cam after his speech to Brennan about sex not just being sex. After their night together, Booth says it was a mistake and they promised never to do it again. In the 2nd episode, _**The Girl in Suite 2103**_, Booth spent the whole case worried about being caught. Cam wasn't as concerned or as careful. In this episode, Booth begins to see the real character differences between Brennan and Cam. In the 3rd episode, _**The Girl with the Curl**_**,** the ending scene shows Cam leaving the Jeffersonian without Booth. She smiles at him as if she was silently giving Booth permission to stay with Brennan. Booth was very hot for Brennan. He got very close to her when speaking. I really wondered if he was going to jump her! And she seemed just as interested. In this episode, Booth apologizes for his behavior near the end of the case because he didn't know the facts. Cam did and she laughed and joked along with him, anyway. Cam now notices that Booth finds Brennan's honesty appealing. In the 4th episode, _**The Woman in the Sand**_, Booth and Brennan were in Vegas. In this episode, however, Cam seemed upset, possibly jealous, when Booth said it (the dress) was hot while he was zipping up Brennan's dress while she was on the phone with Cam. In the next episode, right before Booth gets the voice mail from the gravedigger in _**Aliens in a Spaceship**_, Booth implies that his relationship with Cam was a '_friends with benefits'_ deal… "Ya know; if you wanna stop what we're doing, just say so." You can find more of this scene quoted at the end of this chapter. Booth keeps his relationship with Cam a secret from Brennan who finally figures it out on her own in the 6th Booth/Cam episode. At this time in the series, Booth knows that Brennan thinks marriage is archaic, but he doesn't know that she doesn't believe in love. In the extended ending, you may notice that I use some of Cam's words to Booth from _Harbingers in the Fountain_. This story does _not_ make the assumption of anything that happened in the 100th episode.

**Author's Notes:** The format of this one will be different since I'm extending a scene as well as extending the end of the episode**. For this reason, **_**scenes from the show are in italics**_** and my story line is in the original font**_. _

_This episode was chosen by **HouseBonesLove.** Thanks for making the 200th review on one of my stories._

_

* * *

_

**Aliens in a Spaceship**

**(Season 2)**

**New Extended Scene and New Extended Ending**

_From the episode:_

_Brennan and Hodgins blow up the driver's seat air bag alerting Booth and the team to where they are buried underground. Booth digs out Brennan. The team rescues Hodgins. Everyone is surrounding Hodgins all happy. Angela kisses him. Cam stands and looks around in shock. Booth and Brennan lay near each other each leaning up on a forearm and smiling at each other. Ambulances are seen approaching the team. The scene ends._

_**~BOOTH&BONES~**_

Booth slid over next to his Bones and hugged her tightly like he was never going to let her go. He'd been terrified. He thought he had all the time in the world to convince her that relationships could work and last a lifetime. He knew that rekindling his relationship with Cam wasn't a good idea. He even told her so; however, they kept falling back into bed together. The longer it continued, the guiltier he felt. Cam was right when she said they weren't cheating on anybody, but he was cheating himself of who he really wanted to be with. And that was Dr. Temperance Brennan, a.k.a. Bones.

Booth looked over at Cam and found her watching them. He instantly felt guilty once again. He couldn't continue the balancing act. But then she gave him the most wonderful gift he could have received that day after finding Bones alive. Cam smiled at him and nodded in understanding of what Booth needed. He sent her a questioning look. _"Are you sure?"_ thought Booth. She nodded again. _"Yes, I'm sure."_

Booth laid his head on Brennan's shoulder and buried his face into the side of her neck. She rubbed his back and he quivered. He should have been the one reassuring her that everything was alright. He lifted his head a bit. "Bones? Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I'm okay. Considering that I was buried alive and the air bag blew up, I'd say I was in excellent condition."

"You blew up the air bag? You're a genius, Bones."

"I know." Booth chuckled and Brennan joined in. But Brennan's laugh ended in a coughing fit.

"Even though you feel okay now, you may not think so in a couple of hours. I'm sure the impact of the blast will have some effect on you and your breathing should be monitored. So, please tell me you won't be fighting the paramedics." He never diverted eye contact. He was serious. "I almost lost you once today; don't make me worry about any possible complications. Okay, Bones?"

**~BOOTH&BONES~**

Booth returned to the waiting room when Brennan went for a CAT scan. He took a deep breath when he saw Cam. He knew he needed to talk to her. Thankfully, they were alone. Once he sat down, he leaned over with his forearms resting on his thighs and looked at the floor wondering what to say first. Cam saved him from starting the difficult conversation.

"We both know this wasn't going to last. Hell, we agreed it was a mistake the first night."

He looked at her without sitting up. "It doesn't make me feel any better." He looked back down at the floor. "I should have followed my gut after that first night." He sat up and looked at her alarmed. That didn't sound quite right. "I'm not saying I didn't enjoy being with you, it's just that I think our consciences wouldn't be as troubled if it ended earlier."

"I know. And if I was being truthful, we were hurting people. We were hurting you. We were cheating you from who you really wish to be with."

"How did you know?"

"I have eyes, Seeley. I've seen the signs for weeks. I'm ashamed to say that I didn't understand your attraction to her. And I didn't want to believe it."

"What signs?"

"She's changed you. You think about the world and the people around you differently. She's changed the way you solve a case. Dr. Brennan is honest to a fault and you like it. I'm not saying that they are bad changes. You're just different from the cop I used to work with and date."

"So, you're really okay with this? Us not… you know."

Cam laughed. "Not everything has changed. Yes. I'm okay. I'm not saying I won't miss you, because I will. What woman wouldn't?"

"Oh, plenty of women." Booth blushed a bit.

"Well, they weren't too smart."

He smirked at her. "Thanks. And I'll miss you, too."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Believe it. You're easy to be with. Bones… well, she's a lot of work." Booth chuckled.

"I have a feeling that her cold exterior is just a cover for her vulnerability. And you're making cracks in that wall. She's letting you in. Be sure of what you're doing, Seeley. If you break down that wall and she isn't what you want, she won't ever trust another human being."

**~BOOTH&BONES~**

While Hodgins remained in the hospital overnight to be monitored for infection in his leg, Brennan was given oxygen and a couple of breathing treatments and was released a few hours later. Booth led Bones to the hospital chapel before taking her home.

**~BOOTH&BONES~**

_Ending scene from the episode:_

**Bones:**_ If I was someone who believed He had a plan…_

**Booth:**_ Which I do._

**Bones:**_ I'd be tempted to think He wanted me to go through something like I went through._

_(Booth looks at her endearingly.)_

**Bones:**_ because it might make me more open to the whole… concept._

**Booth**_ (a little annoyed): It obviously hasn't._

**Bones:**_ I'm okay with you thanking God for saving me and Hodgins._

**Booth:**_ That's not what I thanked Him for. I thanked Him for saving… all of us. It was all of us. Every single one. You take one of us away and you and Hodgins are in that hole forever._

_(She's a bit teary. He looks a bit sad.)_

**Booth:**_ And I'm thankful for that._

**Bones **_(teary eyed): I knew you wouldn't give up._

_(Booth gives her a small smile and a loving look.)_

**Booth **_(almost a whisper): I knew you wouldn't give up._

_(The scene ends with them looking at each other.)_

**~BOOTH&BONES~**

Booth watched as Brennan emptied her pockets and placed everything on the coffee table in her apartment. _Of course, Bones would think of everything in the middle of an emergency_. She had the key to her apartment, credit cards, bank card, driver's license, and a folded piece of paper. "That folded note must be important if it was saved, too."

She looked back down. Sure enough, the note she had written for him was peeking out between two of her cards. She had forgotten all about it. "It's just something I already had in my pocket." She picked it up and put it back in her pocket.

He opened up the Thai food containers and she went to get them something to drink. He couldn't help but wonder what was on that paper she had tucked back into the depths of her pocket not meant to be seen by him.

They ate in silence for a couple of minutes before Booth couldn't deny his curiosity any longer. "Cam said you saved Hodgins' life." He cringed and squirmed when she explained what she had to do to his leg. He was fascinated by how they'd sent the text message and increased their oxygen. He knew they would figure out a way.

"We're both tired," said Booth. "I'll set the alarm on my cell phone every two hours and doze here on the couch.

Angela was with Hodgins. Russ was no where to be found. She wasn't comfortable with Cam. She had no one else. "Thanks, Booth."

"No problem, Bones.

**~BOOTH&BONES~**

Two hours later, Booth went to wake up Bones to test her awareness in case of a concussion. He watched her sleep for a couple of minutes. She was beautiful. He sat on the edge of the bed, and regretfully, he woke her up. "Bones. It's time to wake up." He tapped her arm. "Bones," he said a bit louder. She opened her eyes in confusion. "It's your two hour wake up call." He was relieved when he saw understanding. "How many Bones are in the body?"

Brennan sat up with the blanket and sheet falling to her lap. He could see that she had changed into a t-shirt. "206. Normally, doctors ask what day of the week it is and who the president is," said Brennan with amusement.

"Bones, you're not normal."

"Well, that's true. What else do you want to ask me?"

"I can already tell that everything is fine with your brain." Booth chuckled and smiled charmingly. "But since you're expecting a question… What is on that piece of paper you're hiding."

"That's personal."

"You don't _do_ personal. You don't censor anything you talk about, including who you sleep with… which I'd rather not hear about, by the way. You tell me everything, Bones."

She sighed. "It's just a letter I wrote in case I didn't survive."

He quirked a brow. "For me."

"Why would you assume that?"

"Am I right?"

"Well, yes. But it's meaningless, now. I'm here. Alive. And you have nothing to blame yourself for."

"That's why you wrote the letter?"

"Yes. I've come to know that you unnecessarily take blame for things that are not in your control. I needed to relieve your fears."

"Thanks, Bones." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "It's time for you to go back to sleep." I'll wake you up again in two hours.

**~BOOTH&BONES~**

Booth knew he would be excused from work if he chose to stay home, but he needed to keep busy. All he would be able to do now that he wasn't sleeping would be to replay in his mind what happened to Brennan and Hodgins. And then he would wonder what could have happened if they hadn't been able to break the code. He didn't need that. What he needed to do was find the gravedigger before he found another victim. He showered, dressed, and retrieved his cell phone from his jacket. He was surprised to find that his pocket held more than his phone. He pulled out the folded piece of paper. He sucked in his breath when he realized what it was. He sat on the edge of his bed and wondered if he should read it right away or wait until the evening. Decision made, he slowly unfolded the note.

_Booth,_

_Please know that Hodgins and I did everything we could to extend our air supply. We tried to get a message to you. We only had enough power to send an 8 key message. If we succeeded, we realize that you may not have been able to read it. It is not your fault. You are in no way to responsible for our deaths._

_I want you to know that even though we started our partnership with much conflict, I'm grateful for the friendship that we developed. You became very important to me._

_I know you believe in an after-life. If you wish to believe that you will see me again after death, it is okay with me._

_Your faithful partner and friend,_

_Bones_

**~BOOTH&BONES~**

When Booth arrived at the lab, he headed straight for Brennan's office. He walked in and shut the door behind him. Brennan turned around in her chair.

"Booth."

He continued to walk toward her. He gently grabbed her hand and motioned for her to stand. He pulled her into a hug.

"Is everything alright?" asked Brennan. "Did something happen to Parker? Is Rebecca giving you problems?"

He pulled back and smiled. "No. Nothing's wrong. I'm just glad that I still can walk in here and see you." She smiled in understanding. "Thank you for letting me read your note. There's something I want you to consider. And I know what you're going to say. So, instead of saying "_no_," I'd like you to just wait and consider it, instead."

She turned her head slightly and looked at him from the corner of her eye. She wore her lopsided grin. "I'll try, but it's hard to commit to that when I don't know what it is that you're asking of me."

"But it's rational, isn't it? Not to answer right away? To give it proper thought? To come to a conclusion after gathering all of the evidence?"

"I didn't know that you really listen to what I say."

"Of course, I do, Bones. I always listen. I don't always agree, but I always listen."

"What is it that you want me to consider?"

Booth took a deep breath and plunged forward before he lost his nerve. "I'm interested in taking our fantastic partnership and friendship to the next level." Brennan's eyes grew wide. "Don't say anything. Think about it. There's no rush." He pulled her back into a hug for a few moments.

"I should probably go. Will you call me when Angela and Hodgins get back to the lab? I could really use their help to catch the guy that buried you."

She nodded. "I didn't know I could leave the infamous Dr. Temperance Brennan speechless." He finally lost the terrified look on his face and smiled. "Talk to you later, Bones."

Brennan didn't know how long she stood there. She also didn't know if she could do what he was asking of her.

**

* * *

**

**My favorite quotes from **_**Aliens in a Spaceship**_

**Booth:** Kids, huh? I liked it better when they were aliens.

* * *

**Angela:** You compete to be king of the lab?

* * *

**Cam:** Let it go to voicemail. We're not cheating. We're not hurting anybody.

**Booth:** Then why are we keeping our relationship such a secret, Camille?

**Cam:** Because we work together and we're professionals and it's nobody's business. That's all. So come to New York. We'll go to a musical.

_(Booth smiled as he reached for his cell phone to get his message.)_

**Booth:** Talking and singing. Talking and dancing and singing. You know, if you wanna stop what we're doing, just say so.

* * *

**Bones:** Booth will find us.

**Hodgins:** You have a lot of faith in Booth.

**Bones:** No. Faith is an irrational belief in something that's logically impossible. Over time, I've seen what Booth can do. It's not faith.

**Hodgins:** No offense. And I'm not just saying this because you filleted me with a knife. We're out of air. We don't know if our message got out much less if anyone understood it. And we're buried underground. What you have is faith, Baby. Sorry. The baby thing is a reflex.

* * *

**Bones:** Then the concussion will turn our brains into jelly.

**Hodgins:** Wow. Then we can run for Congress.

* * *

_(Booth is angry.)_

**Booth:** It's Bones. This means something.

**Angela:** Did you try just dialing the number?

**Booth:** I tried all the "dumb guys" normal stuff. That's why I'm here talking to the brain trust. Alright?

_(Booth slaps the monitor.)_

**Booth** _(Yells)_: Think, egg heads! Work it!

**Cam:** Booth! They're not cops.

* * *

**Zack:** You're forgetting something. Dr. Brennan and Hodgins are out of air.

**Booth** (_angry_): Alright, you want to give up? Huh? This is Bones we're talking about. And Hodgins. Do you really think they didn't figure out a way to extend their air supply? Hell, they found a way to send us a message…

_(Booth slaps the monitor.)_

**Booth **(to Hodgins especially): … to ask for help. And you want to give up because of math?

* * *

**Zack:** Hodgins is all about dirt and Angela.

* * *

_**This quote didn't have any significance to me until season 6. Now it amuses me.**_

**Booth:** Journalist, huh?

**Journalist:** Don't be like that, Agent Booth.

* * *

**Something Fun**

There's a tournament going on with TV couples. It's like the NCAA Tournament with 64 couples instead of basketball teams and it even has brackets. I find it hilarious. LOL! Booth & Brennan and Hodgins & Angela made it to the Sweet 16. Booth & Brennan are a #3 seed competing against a #2 seed in their bracket. They're slipping. Hodgins & Angela are a #11 seed competing with a #2 seed in their bracket. They are behind in the votes, but they have been increasing their score. If you'd like to vote, you can find the link on my profile page at the bottom. You can vote as many times as you'd like.

Game 3.2  
**51.0% Booth-Brennan** (David Boreanaz & Emily Deschanel), Bones  
49.0% Oliver-Chloe (Justin Hartley & Allison Mack), Smallville

Game 4.2  
**46.4% Hodgins-Angela** (T.J. Thyne & Michaela Conlin), Bones  
53.6% Will-Emma (Matthew Morrison & Jayma Mays), Glee

Round 3 is done on February 22 at 11:00 a.m. (PST)


	16. The Girl with the Curl

**Title:** Now That's More Like It!

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Summary: **Each "chapter" is a one-shot. I have either rewritten an ending for a single episode or for a single scene in an episode. There are no connections between the one-shots. Therefore, I'm only relying on the episodes to lead me and not others story endings that I have written. Each new chapter/ending will list the spoilers and rating since they are one-shots.

**Spoilers:** 2, 5

***Rating:** strong T

**Background information for this story:**

_**The Girl with the Curl**_ is the 3rd out of 8 Booth/Cam episodes. In the first episode, Brennan talks to Rebecca and then she is able to help Booth to move on. Booth explains that sex with some people isn't just sex. There's too much to lose. He then falls into bed with Cam who he previously had an affair with. Booth says it was a huge mistake and they agree to never do it again after that night... but they didn't stick to that plan In the 2nd episode, Booth spends his time trying not to be found out and Cam isn't being so careful. Hodgins and Angela figure out that they slept together. Brennan has difficulty working with Cam because she isn't honest. Booth says she's acting like a cop, but in the end, he does things Brennan's way. In this, the 3rd episode (_The Girl with the Curl)_, Booth and Cam laugh and joke over an ice cream bar wrapper and even sing the jingle for the commercial. Booth is upset over his behavior when he hears that it's related to Brianna Swanson, the 9 year-old victim. He apologizes to Brennan. Cam looks away embarrassed because she had already known that it was part of the case.

**Author's Notes for this one-shot:** For this episode extension, I'm assuming the details of the 100th are already known. It's possible that sometime in the future I may do another extended story without the knowledge of the 100th. Take notice of the rating for this one-shot. I guess I was in a mood.

**The Girl with the Curl**

**(Season 2)**

**New Extended Ending**

_**From the ending scene on the show:**_

**Bones:** This is what happened when Rome fell.

**Booth:** What? People ate stale doughnuts?

**Bones:** Objectification of women. Beauty as self-esteem.

**Booth:** Well, I think, um… You know, some of those kids actually had a good time.

**Bones:** The girl in the pink could really dance. But then again, Nero could really play the fiddle.

**Booth:** You know, Bones. I like to think, that some place deep inside, people really know what's important.

**Bones:** It's hard to believe when you see women trying to disguise or change themselves. I never understood that.

**Booth:** Well, I mean, no. Of course, you wouldn't.

**Bones:** Why?

**Booth:** Well… It's just, you know, someone who looks like… you… well, wouldn't… just because of the way you look.

**Bones: **I don't understand. What… way do I look?

**Booth:** Well… you know, you're… You're structured… very well.

**Bones:** As are you.

_(Booth notices Cam leaving and watching him on the upper level with Brennan.)_

**Booth:** Uh…

_(Booth sits down and folds his arms.)_

**Bones:** Are you okay?

**Booth:** Yeah. It's just… Whew! I just… I remembered that I had an appointment.

_(Booth stands up.)_

**Bones:** Oh. So, um, I'll see you tomorrow?

_(Cam is in the doorway of the lab entrance watching. She smiles at Booth and leaves.)_

**Booth:** No. You know, you have all the paper work, right?

**Bones: **No. I was… I was gonna stay and do it anyway, so…

**Booth:** No. You know, it's our case. I wanna help.

**Bones:** You don't have to, Booth.

**Booth:** Bones, just drop it. Okay? I'm here to help.

**Bones:** Well, what about your appointment?

**Booth:** Uh, it's… You know, it's no big deal. I'll tell you what.

_(Booth leans on the table.)_

**Booth:** How about I order some takeout?

_(Booth leans farther over the table very close to Brennan. Both have a sly smile.)_

**Booth:** And I ditch these doughnuts.

**Bones:** Sure.

**B&B Together:** Thai food.

_(They chuckle and are left with goofy grins as they gaze at each other for several moments.)_

**Booth:** This time I'm ordering extra Mee Krob because you ate it all last time.

**Bones:** What?

**Booth:** All of it.

**Bones:** I thought you were done.

**Booth:** You finished all of it.

_(Booth stands up.)_

**Bones:** I did not. You were pretty focused on the fried rice.

_(Booth sits down with his cell.)_

**Booth: **Can we just order? Okay?

**Bones:** Fine.

**~New Extended Ending~**

They would never admit it to each other, but Booth and Brennan were having a hard time concentrating on their paperwork as they ate. They both felt the strong connection to each other more than usual that evening.

"Do you, uh… ever wonder… what would have happened to us if you hadn't left the pool hall by yourself?" asked Booth.

"No." _Where did that come from?_

"Really? Why not?"

"Because then we wouldn't be partners," explained Brennan.

"But you have thought about us together, you know… while being partners."

"Why would you think that?"

"Your books. You can't keep denying that we're the inspiration for Kathy and Andy."

"I never denied that."

"What? You said…"

"What I said was… we aren't Kathy and Andy. The characters are completely different from us in personality as well as abilities. But I never said we weren't the original source for the idea of that kind of working partnership. Stop smiling like that."

Booth moved to sit next to Brennan on her office couch. "You have a little sauce… on your lip." He reached out and swiped it with a finger and licked it off instead of using his napkin. Brennan's eyes widened.

"Well, I… I have thought about… us," confessed Booth. "And I think we could provide more inspiration for your characters."

"Booth, even though Kathy and Andy are allowed to work together and have a sexual relationship doesn't mean that the FBI rules don't exist." Booth didn't respond. "That is what you were referring to, isn't it? Sex?"

"Well, eventually, yeah. Bones, we have the best solve rate in the country. Do you really think they'd split us up if we had a more intimate relationship?"

"It doesn't matter what I think. It matters what the bureau thinks."

"I did some digging."

"That's usually my job."

"Not that kind of digging, Bones. I'm talking about digging for information."

"What did you find?"

He got up, pulling Brennan with him, and enveloped her in a hug. She didn't have time to think about why they shouldn't be doing what they were doing at that moment considering their discussion. She could only feel. And right then, Seeley Booth felt wonderful against her body. He kissed her cheek and then left a trail of kisses to her mouth. They shared a passionate kiss.

"Better than I remembered," said Booth.

"Mmm hmm."

He teased her lips before diving in for more of her sweet tongue. "I think this is going somewhere."

"You've said that before."

"Yeah, but now I think it's safe to act on it."

"What about all the strings you talked about and the risks of losing too much?"

He held her close again and buried his face in her hair. "It's true. We have a lot to lose. At least, I think so. I would never want to jeopardize our partnership if it didn't work out. But I think it _will_ workout."

"What's your evidence?"

"Always the scientist." He smiled and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"Of course I am, Booth. I earned the degrees."

He chuckled at her direct interpretation of what he said. "You want evidence? Here's your evidence. We're close already. It's like we're doing things backwards… doing the hard stuff, first. We trust each other with our faults and accept each other for who we are. I've met your brother." He couldn't stop the smirk that developed and she smiled back at him. "And after our first case together, what was the likelihood we would ever work together again?"

"You can't quantify that."

"You're not supposed to."

"Well, then it's not scientific."

"Okay, Bones. Just hear me out. Even after a whole year…"

"13 months," corrected Brennan.

Booth rolled his eyes. "Even after 13 months, we still managed to solve another case without killing each other. I had to arrest you, but we survived to work another case. A year and a half later, we've saved each other's lives, have the best solve rate in the country, and we've become friends. We've compromised, learned to see each other's point of view even when we disagree, and we choose to spend time together when we're not working. Things have only gotten stronger between us despite all the evil we see because of our jobs. I think that says something positive about us."

"I don't know, Booth. Your confidence in relationships is commendable, but it's not realistic."

"I don't need to be confident in relationships. What I need is confidence in us. And I have that. We trust each other with our lives. I'm asking you to allow us to trust each other with our hearts."

"A heart is a muscle, Booth."

"Okay. Well, my heart muscle is strong enough to fight off all the other men who flirt with you every day because I want you for myself. Metaphorically speaking, of course. What do you say to that, Bones?"

Brennan's smirk turned in to a chuckle. "Well, Booth, there is a lot of truth displayed on your belt buckle."

Booth wiggled his brows. "I think we could find some more evidence to support how good we could be together," he said seductively.

"I like evidence," Brennan replied just as seductively.

Booth kissed like he was claiming her as his. He knew that his days of having sex with no strings attached were over. He was with the woman he wanted. If it took another year or more to convince her that he was the one for her, then he would be there every step of the way.

Booth tucked a few stray strands of hair behind her ear. "Bones, you are so beautiful inside and out."

"I hardly think my insides are beautiful."

"This time, I know that you know what I mean but nice try," he couldn't stop smiling. He never guessed that the evening would end like it was.

Booth traced his tongue over her lips and cupped her ass with his hands. He loved how she moaned and responded to him. Brennan's hands became more adventurous. "Should we take this somewhere else, Bones?"

"How about the couch?"

"I was thinking of a bed. You can't wait that long, huh?"

"Reality is so much better than fantasy," she answered him.

"You fantasize about me?" Booth was truly shocked.

"Why would that surprise you, Booth? I told you that you are very well structured. Do you fantasize about me?"

He moaned into their next kiss. "Oh, yeah. I definitely do."

Heavy petting and several kisses later, Booth achingly pulled away. His eyes were filled with desire as he spoke to her in a low husky voice. "We're in your office. This isn't a good idea. What if we get caught?"

"No one is here, Booth. The guards never wander around."

"But this is your office. It's filled with bones and artifacts, and… and books with big scientific words. It's hardly a place fit for making love."

She chuckled. "Anthropology is more than digging for bones and artifacts. It's the study of human nature. And the human I'd like to explore right now is you."

"Oh God, Bones. How am I supposed to resist that?" He moaned deeply as she felt him through his jeans.

"I wasn't expecting you to resist," she said softly next to his ear. Her warm breath vibrated his ear and he felt the tingle all the way down his body.

Booth walked her backwards to the couch in the middle of her office. Turning her around, he sat down and pulled her with him so she was straddling his legs. "Bones? Are you sure about this? We can stop, but I need you to decide quickly before I lose all control."

"Booth, I never cry. It's weak." Booth was confused and momentarily halted his assault on her neck. "But if you stop now, you just might see me break down in tears."

Booth rested his forehead on her. "I could never think of you as weak. But it would kill me to know I was responsible for any of your tears." His charming smile turned into a seductive one.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

An hour later, they lay in each other's arm covered with a blanket on Brennan's office couch. "We probably shouldn't stay too much longer. We'll fall asleep," said Booth.

"I feel too good to move. How about setting an alarm on one of our cell phones?"

Booth reached over her and grabbed his cell from the table. After setting the time, he tossed it to the other end of the couch to avoid squashing Brennan again. In his sated haze, he didn't notice that he set the alarm for 10 a.m. instead of 10 p.m.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:** I know. It seems I left it unfinished, but I did that for two reasons. First, it allows you to decide how it ends. Second, it allows for a good lead in if I ever decide to turn it into a multi-chapter story.

Next, I know I should be updating my multi-chapter stories first, but I couldn't get this out of my head after the last extending story.

**My Favorite Quotes from **_**The Girl with the Curl**_

**Bones: **I miss organic chemistry class. Those were the good times.

**Zack:** I miss my first microscope.

**Booth:** I miss normal people.

* * *

**Cam:** I'll call Booth.

**Hodgins:** About this?

* * *

**Angela:** I'm not hiding. I need advice.

**Bones:** What? On a personal matter?

**Angela:** Yes.

**Bones:** From me?

* * *

**Bones:** I always wanted to take dance, but I was gawky and uncoordinated.

**Booth:** What? You?

**Bones: **Later I understood that my gawkiness was caused by asymmetrical development of the iliac crest.

**Booth:** Oh, yeah, 'cause that's what I would have guessed. The old, uh, iliac crest.

* * *

**Booth:** Oh, you know, why don't… why don't you go mingle?

**Bones:** What? Why me?

**Booth:** Because you're a girl.

**Bones:** What?

**Booth:** Listen, because it's illegal for me to question any of these kids without their parents. Okay? Look, you're a civilian. Okay? So take your pick.

**Bones:** Good point.

* * *

**Booth:** Okay, Come on, Bones.

_(Booth lifts Brennan up off the floor from behind with his arms hooked under her armpits.)_

**Booth:** There you go.

**Kid:** You have huge muscles.

**Booth** (_to kid_): Thanks.

**Booth** (_to Bones_): Learn anything?

**Bones:** Yeah. I learned about cankles. How about you?

**Booth:** I found a possible suspect.

* * *

**Bones **(on the phone): I need to know if her hips are even.

**Booth:** Is that slang or do you really mean even?

**Bones:** Stand behind her, place your hands on her hips, then move your hands up to her rib cage gauging if it's an equal distance on each side.

**Booth: **That's so not gonna happen.

* * *

**Bones:** You might as well let her go, Booth.

**Booth:** Why?

**Zack:** She has very nice symmetrical buttocks.

**Booth:** Well, yeah. I know that. But, um, what's that got to do with anything?

* * *

**Something Fun**

There's a tournament going on with TV couples. It's just like the NCAA Tournament with 64 couples instead of basketball teams and it even has brackets. I find it hilarious. LOL! Booth & Brennan and Hodgins & Angela made it to the Elite Eight (Round 4). Booth & Brennan are a #3 seed competing against a #1 seed in their bracket. Hodgins & Angela are a #11 seed competing against a #5 seed in their bracket. If you'd like to vote, you can find the link on my profile page at the bottom. (FanFic doesn't allow links in stories.) You can vote as many times as you'd like.

Game 2.1

54.0% House-Cuddy (**Hugh Laurie** & **Lisa Edelstein**), _House_

46.0% Booth-Brennan (**David Boreanaz** & **Emily Deschanel**), _Bones_

Game 2.2

49.3% Eric-Sookie (**Alexander Skarsgård** & **Anna Paquin**), _True Blood_

50.7% Hodgins-Angela (**T.J. Thyne** & **Michaela Conlin**), _Bones_

This round closes Friday, Feb. 25 11 a.m. PST


	17. The Bond in the Boot

**Title:** Now That's More Like It!

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Summary: **Each "chapter" is a one-shot. I have either rewritten an ending for a single episode or for a single scene in an episode. There are no connections between the one-shots. Therefore, I'm only relying on the episodes to lead me and not others story endings that I have written. Each new chapter/ending will list the spoilers and rating since they are one-shots.

**Spoilers:** 4, 5

**Rating:** T

**Author's Notes for this one-shot:** Here's another episode extension chosen by _**Boneslover10**_ when she made the 100th comment on one of my stories. Thanks for being so patient while I interrupted my plans and wrote a short story prompted by the elevator episode. _The Bond in the Boot _was the second episode of season 5.

* * *

**The Bond in the Boot**

**(Season 5)**

_**Summary of the B&B Storyline in this Episode:**_

_In this episode, Booth is frustrated that he can't remember how to fix his sink. Brennan offers to pay a plumber. He refuses her money. Sweets suggests to Brennan that she be the student and let Booth teach her something when they accidentally overhear a conversation Booth has on the phone about ordering a book to help him relearn how to do it. (Plumbing for Dummies) In the end, Booth does teach Brennan how to fix the plumbing for his kitchen sink. They make eyes at each other while waiting for the glue to dry. At first it holds but ends up failing getting them wet in the process._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Ending Scene from the Episode:**

_(There may be slight variations during recording the lines by hand.)_

**Booth: **For the next step, you need to attach the elbow, okay, to the PVC cement… Stick that little ball in there and swish it. You got it?

**Bones:** It stinks.

**Booth:** Yeah. Well. You smell dead bodies and that stinks. Okay.

**Bones:** There a beautiful logic to this. It's like reconstructing the circulatory system. The water is the blood. The pipes are the veins.

**Booth:** Right, right, right. So what you need to do is apply pressure right in there for a minute. Okay.

_(Booth puts his hand on her hand that is holding the pipes together.)_

**Booth:** Right. You know. Just making sure that it's safe. Student-teacher. Student-teacher.

_(Bones laughs. Booth smiles in response.)_

**Booth:** Ya know, Bones. I'm glad that we don't have any secrets… between each other.

**Bones:** Yeah.

**Booth:** Yeah. I like that. I mean if we have something on our minds, we just share it.

**Bones:** Sure. Even with all the financial and intellectual contradictions, I still feel close to you.

**Booth:** Right. Because none of that matters anyway.

**Bones:** Sometimes looking at it through your eyes, I believe that.

_(Eye Sex)_

**Booth:** Alright. The pipe seems nice and secure… Right. Tight… Just hold on to it.

_(He reaches over her.)_

**Booth:** Just let me open up the water… There. It's an old apartment. It's Washington… There. You can take your hand off now, Bones.

**Bones:** You sure?

**Booth:** Look at that, huh? Nice and secure.

**Bones:** No drip.

**Booth:** No drip.

_(Bones laughs.)_

**Booth:** You're a good student.

**Bones:** Ohhh. Only as good as my teacher.

_(The pipe springs a leak.)_

**Bones:** Ahhhh! (_Squeals_) Turn it off!

**Booth:** Ahh!

(_He laughs and she scoots out from underneath the sink.)_

**Bones:** My watch is ruined.

**Booth: **What do you mean your watch is ruined? It's a Rolex.

**~NEW EXTENDED ENDING~**

Once Booth got the water turned off and he sat up, he noticed that Brennan's white blouse was soaked through. _Is that a lace bra?_ He groaned inwardly. He didn't dare look down anymore. Booth stared straight ahead at Brennan like she did when he stood up in his bathtub shortly after learning that Booth's death was faked to lure a criminal out of hiding.

He recovered quickly. "Come on, Bones. I'll get you a towel and a t-shirt." He left her in his bedroom and waited back in the kitchen. Just a couple of minutes later she came back. "Here, let me put that in the dryer for you." He took it and then pulled off his own t-shirt before heading towards his door. He noticed from the corner of his eye that Brennan was taking a good look at him. That caused him to grin as he walked down the hall to the dryers. When he threw their shirts into the dryer, he noticed her lacy bra. He closed his eyes and started whispering the Phillies' starting lineup. "Victorino, Utley, Polanco, Howard, Werth, Rollins, Francisco, Ruiz, and Blanton." After taking a deep breath, he went back to his apartment while continuing to recite the lineup.

"That should take less time than usual since there's so little in the dryer." _Duh, Seeley. Eyes up. She's not wearing a bra. Eyes up._ "Would you like something to drink? Maybe a beer?" He walked to the refrigerator before even waiting for her answer. He didn't notice how she smirked at his nervousness. He turned around after shutting the frig door only to find himself pushed up against it… his back to the refrigerator and Bones against his chest. Bones without a bra had him pinned against his frig. That only happened in his dreams.

"Uh, Bones? What are you doing?"

"I would think that would be self-explanatory, Booth."

"Okay… Why?"

"I like to make you uncomfortable."

"I should have known, but I'm fine. I win. You lose. Here's your beer. You can set me free now." He gave her a cocky, lop-sided smile.

"Not just yet. I don't like to lose."

"What?" squeaked Booth.

"I'm just playing the field." His jaw dropped. "You know… in an 'atta boy kind of way."

Booth was too confused to blush at that point. It took him a few moments to figure out what she meant. "Around, Bones. It's playing around."

"What's the difference? Playing the field? Running around the field?"

"Baseball, Bones?" He lifted an eyebrow at her. "Where did you hear the phrase, "_Playing the field?_"

"Angela," she simply said and shrugged her shoulders.

"And what was Angela talking about when she said it?"

Brennan thought about it and then casually replied. "She was talking about celibacy." He blushed. It happened before it could be stopped. "She'd had enough of it. She wanted me to go to a club with her. I didn't think it was a good idea. You remember what happened a few years ago."

Booth laughed thinking about Brennan being high. "Bones, '_playing the field'_ means dating lots of men without making a commitment to any of them."

"Yes. That's what she wanted to do."

"Did you end up going?" He secretly hoped not.

"No. I guess you could say I wasn't playing the field then. What does it all have to do with a field? We were going to a bar."

Booth sighed, shook his head, and dropped it on her shoulder.

"Booth?" Booth picked up his head. "I win." She smiled brightly at him.

"I'm not blushing," he countered.

"You did. When I mentioned Angela being celibate, you blushed." He blushed again.

"Bones…" he said in a warning voice.

"It's reasonable, with your recent health status and the fact that you're not dating, that you would not have had your biological needs satisfied in quite some time." Booth took a big swig of beer to give him a moment to calm down and a moment to think. Nope. It didn't work that way and he choked on his beer as she continued, "Unless it's because your tumor or the surgery has diminished your sex drive."

Booth answered when he recovered from her surprise attack. "I assure you that my sex drive is just fine."

"Why are you angry? I would think it would be a plausible side effect. Although, you _did_ get your coma dream wife pregnant. You must have been aroused while you were dreaming. I'm sorry for making an incorrect assumption."

He quickly averted his eyes_. Did she have to talk about being aroused while I'm standing in front of her still shirtless and she's not wearing a bra under a t-shirt. __**My**__ t-shirt!_ "Thank you. I think."

"At least we can inform Sweets he was wrong."

"Really?" he asked. Booth was thinking about Sweets' most recent opinion that his brain scans proved that he didn't love his Bones.

"Yes."

He just stared at her with his warm brown eyes until she broke eye contact.

"Clearly, Sweets assumption that we love each other is false…. well, in an intimate kind of way. You love me in an 'atta boy kind of way. You were dreaming about being married to another woman."

He thought it was interesting that she didn't mention one way or another how she felt about him. "But when I woke up, I thought you were my wife."

"In your dream, we were club owners. We do not own a club named "_The Lab_."

"Right." He paused to think for a moment. "Let's go sit down. Watch some baseball, maybe."

"Don't you want to put on a shirt before you get cold?"

"I'm just fine, Bones. Of course, I could put one on anyway if it's bothering you."

"Why would you be bothering me?"

She wasn't shocked, yet. "Because you've been celibate for too long, I have a hot bod, and you have a very strong sex drive." He wiggled his brows up and down.

That did it. Her jaw dropped. Booth smiled at his achievement and inwardly congratulated himself. "Tie game!" He laughed at her flustered appearance.

"How do you figure that? I didn't blush."

"Dr. Temperance Brennan doesn't flush. But I shocked the hell out of you. I shocked the hell out of Dr. Temperance Brennan, the world renowned forensic anthropologist and best-selling author."

Brennan crossed her arms over her chest. "I recall that you dropped your jaw, blushed and choked on your beer. 3 to 1."

He growled. "Come on. I'll teach you about baseball as we watch the game."

"Only if you're on the field."

Booth suddenly stopped and looked at her to see if she was still playing the game or if she was serious.

"4 to 1"

"No way, Bones. I didn't blush, choke, or drop my jaw."

And they continued to bicker and banter their way through the game.

* * *

**Favorite Quotes from "**_**The Bond in the Boot**_**"**

**

* * *

****Booth:** My partner says that he has been kitty kibbled for two days. Why didn't you notice him sooner?"

* * *

**Bones:** Whatever he says is a guess.

**Sweets: **It's a subjective evaluation based on quantifiable psychological markers.

**Bones:** He may as well be telling stories around a campfire.

**Booth:** Want some s'mores?

* * *

**State Dept. Guy:** You shot a clown.

**Booth:** It was a mechanical clown. Hmm? You tell me you've never wanted to do that?

* * *

**Bones (to Booth):** She can continue to wait. Didn't your book for imbeciles teach you how to avoid injury?

* * *

**Hodgins:** We're going down the rabbit hole here people. The CIA has no problem silencing people that poke around in their business.

**Angela:** I hate to break it to you, Jack. But you're the guy who studies bugs, slime, and poop. That's hardly assassination worthy.

**Hodgins:** A lot of people would like to see me dead.

**Angela:** I'm not going to touch that one.

* * *

**Bones:** But that would also fit Booth and he's not a double agent. Are you?

**Booth** (_to Bones_): Stop.

**Booth** _(to Sweets_): Watch it Sweets.

**Sweets:** Elephants are gray, Agent Booth. But not all gray things are elephants.

**Booth **_(quietly to Bones_): Is that good for me? Right?

**Bones:** Yeah.


	18. The Hole in the Heart

**Title:** Now, that's more like it!

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Summary: **Each "chapter" is a one-shot. I have either rewritten an ending for a single episode or for a single scene in an episode. There are no connections between the one-shots. Therefore, I'm only relying on the episodes to lead me and not others story endings that I have written. Each new chapter/ending will list the spoilers and rating since they are one-shots.

**Spoilers:** Seasons 5 & 6

**Rating:** K+

**Author's Notes: **This episode and scene was chosen by (I think) **NCISaddict77**. Sorry for the wait. I struggled with this one. It finally just clicked when I saw the missing scene from _The Daredevil in the Mold_. If you haven't seen it, go to Youtube. I hope this one-shot is enjoyable!

**The Hole in the Heart**

**(Season 6)**

**Brennan & Angela's Unfinished Scene**

_**Actual Ending of the Scene:**_

**Bones:** I got into bed with Booth last night.

_Angela's reaction was one of shock and she couldn't speak._

**Bones:** Why aren't you saying anything?

**Angela:** Because I don't want to yell 'Hallelujah' so close to losing Vincent.

**Bones:** I think I did it because of Vincent.

**Angela:** Well, whoa, what exactly happened after you... after you crawled into bed with Booth?"

_Brennan smiled shyly and then Hodgins walked in announcing he had the mass spec results._

**Angela:** Honey, no! Not right now. I'm sorry. I love you, but go tell Cam.

**Angela:** Go! Away!

_Hodgins paused at the door and looked back._

**Angela:** Away!

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_**Extended Scene:**_

"Okay, Bren. Don't keep me in suspense. No, wait!"

Brennan looked at her strangely for the contradiction. Angela grabbed her hand and started talking again as she pulled her along.

"Let's do this in my office where I can lock the door. No one, and I mean no one, is interrupting us."

Brennan rolled her eyes, but it went unseen. Once inside, it didn't take long for Angela to begin again. "I'd get us a cup of coffee, but I can't wait that long."

Brennan smirked. This was the Angela she expected.

"Sweetie, you're killing me here."

"Keeping you in suspense a few moments longer is hardly killing you," she answered rationally. Angela only glared. Brennan let out a sigh of resignation at her friend's dramatic nature.

"Booth insisted that I stay with him last night. I thought it was to keep me safe although I'm not sure why. My complex has better security."

"So, there was a different reason?"

"Well, more like an additional reason. I was on the couch and never fell into a deep sleep. I kept thinking about Vincent and how he kept saying he didn't want to leave. Why would he think I wanted him to leave?"

"He didn't think that, Sweetie. You were doing a presentation together. He admired and respected you. He didn't want to die."

"I know that, now. That's what Booth said. And then I asked him to hold me. He said that's why he was there for me."

Brennan's eyes became teary and Angela couldn't keep her own eyes from watering. Angela snagged a box of tissues from her desk along with a small trash can and handed one of the tissues to her best friend. "So, what happened next?"

"He held me for awhile, rubbed my back, kissed the top of my head a few times and talked to me in short non-descriptive sentences."

"What?"

"I know. It's hard. I'm right here."

Angela busted out laughing for a few moments. "Sweetie, that's supposed to be comforting when you're suffering a loss."

Brennan smiled softly. "I know and it worked. It was the sound of his voice rather than his words, though."

"Of course," said Angela with a smirk. "Since you brought up his voice, did you get to hear it get husky and seductive?"

"Yes," she said without offering anything else.

"Did he scream your name?" Angela asked next.

"Yes."

"Brennan! Talk to me!"

"I'm thinking. Booth's a very private person. He likes to say, '_what's ours is ours_.'"

"Oh… and how long has he been saying this?"

"Since my first date with Andrew."

"I tried telling you, Bren. You and Booth were a couple long before you went to the Maluku Islands. You just weren't having sex. But now your love affair has started." Angela was on the edge of her seat looking like she was ready to jump and squeal.

"I hardly consider one time as having a love affair."

"Uh-oh, Sweetie. What are you worried about?"

"Vincent was killed. Booth is after Broadsky. What if he doesn't come back?"

"Okay, okay." Angela took a deep breath. "_This_ I can deal with."

"What did you think you couldn't deal with?"

"Panicking. Running away. Pushing him away. All of the above."

"Why would I do that? I'm done living with regrets."

Angela began laughing and crying at the same time before she embraced Brennan in a hug.

"Angela? Are you alright?" Brennan stepped back to look at her.

"I'm great," she said as she was wiping happy tears away. "My best friend is in love."

"What if last night only happened for comfort?"

"I remember you telling me about Booth explaining that there's only one person you love the most. He was talking about you, Sweetie. He wouldn't have offered that belief if he wasn't because he would never purposely hurt you."

"I think you're probably right."

"Of course, I am! I've known you loved each other for years now."

Brennan chuckled. "How many times have you tried to convince me of that?"

"Too many to count!"

Brennan rolled her eyes at the exaggeration as they both stood up to get back to work. Booth needed their help.

"And now I'm going to convince you that your '_happily ever after_' is going to happen."

"I'm not Cinderella, Ange."

"You know her?" Angela asked in astonishment.


	19. The Woman in the Sand

**Title:** Now, that's more like it!

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement. Transcripts were taken from

**Spoilers:** Season 2

**Rating:** T

**Author's Notes: **This one-shot adds scenes, gives background thoughts to others, and extends the original ending. Lots of good stuff we didn't get to see!

**The Woman in the Sand**

**From Act 2:**

_(Booth zips up Brennan's dress as she talks on the phone with Angela and Cam.)_

**BOOTH:** That's hot.

**ANGELA:** Hot? Wait a minute, what's hot?

**BRENNAN:** Ah, nothing. Vegas. Vegas… is hot. It's… very hot here.

_(Angela gives Cam a knowing look and Cam looks unhappy and concerned.)_

~xoxox~

_(Booth and Brennan enter the gym dressed to impress)_

**BRENNAN **(_about her shoes_): How does anybody actually walk in these things?

**BOOTH:** Well, ya know. Them boots? They ain't made for walking sweetheart.

_(Booth slaps Brennan's butt.)_

**BRENNAN:** Okay, that was completely over the top.

**BOOTH:** Alright, you know, you play your part and I'll play mine.

~xoxox~

**BRENNAN:** Oh, yeah! My man's in great shape. Believe me.

_(Brennan runs her hand over his chest as she cuddles up next to him.)_

**BOOTH:** Easy there, honey.

**NICK:** Let's see it, Army. Show us those moves that made you so famous.

**BRENNAN:** Yeah, go ahead tiger! (_Brennan slaps Booth's butt._) Show these clowns.

~xoxox~

**BRENNAN:** No, Tony, come on! We only live once and I want to see a fight. _(Brennan pulls a wad of cash from her cleavage and hands it to Joe. Nick laughs.)_

**NICK:** Nothing like being a kept man, huh?

**BOOTH:** Yeah, I don't know what I'd do without her.

**~ADDITIONAL SCENES~**

Booth was very surprised by Bones' performance as Roxie. And as a result, he had a tough time not physically reacting to her soft hands running across his chest, the sexy voice and seeing the way the dress he'd bought for her hugged all her curves. He had to endure the seductive creature through dinner and at the underground fighting club.

Ironically, the only thing that saved him once they were back in their hotel room were the two agents also on the case, one of whom gave him the black eye and pounding headache. It took all three to keep him from ogling his partner as she clung to him in her concern over his health. Unfortunately, her concern for him was short-lived.

"You want me to fight?" he asked incredulously.

"I want you to throw a fight, Booth. It will give him a chance to heal so he can stay on the case."

The next day, Booth easily set up the fight with the undercover agent, Walt Sugarman. Not long after it was arranged, his cell rang.

"Booth."

"Seeley, it's me."

"Camille, don't call me Seeley."

"Don't call me Camille."

"Anything new?" he asked.

"No, nothing like that. I was just calling to see how you were holding up. Has Dr. Brennan blown your cover, yet?"

"No," he chuckled. "In fact, she's amazing! I couldn't believe how great she played her role! Did you know that Bones thinks marriage is an archaic institution? We had to pretend to be a loosely committed couple." He chuckled again.

"_Kind of like us,"_ she thought to herself. "Maybe I should go undercover with you next time. I have more experience and we already have a thing going."

"I think that would cause more friction. Don't you?"

"She'll get used to me, eventually."

Booth took a deep breath. "Cam, I'm not sure it's best for us to continue seeing each other. We both agreed it was a mistake after the first time."

"What do you see in her?"

"Bones is my partner, Cam. Can you imagine what it would do to her if she found out I was sleeping with her boss?" asked Booth side-stepping the question. "The boss she already feels threatened by?"

"I see your point, but Seeley, do you think it's any smarter for you to be dating Brennan?"

"I'm not dating Bones. You know me better than that. I don't see more than one person at a time," he grumbled. She was really giving him a headache. He should have known this wouldn't end well. "Besides, we're _partners_. That's all."

"What was so hot when she was on the phone with Angela and me, yesterday?"

"You heard that?"

"Yes. Dr. Brennan was on speaker."

Booth sighed and palmed the nape of his neck in frustration. "Listen, it was nothing. I was just helping Bones by zipping up her dress."

"Really?"

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Booth, maybe we should think about this before we change anything. We're hundreds of miles away. We should talk about this in person."

"Cam, it's too late for that. We're already discussing it. And like I said, we've already known that this wasn't a good idea. Please don't make this any harder than it is. Please don't punish me… and for God's sake, don't punish Bones, either. I've said it before. I'm with Bones all the way. She's my partner."

"Okay, well, I guess I'll see you when you get back. I'll call Dr. Brennan when we have more results for her."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

It didn't take long for Booth to find Brennan inside the casino where she and Agent Zhang were looking for Marisol, the boxer who had fought Billie and lost. He inwardly groaned when he got closer and discovered the new dress she must have bought earlier in the day. Now that she knew how to dress, she definitely didn't need his help. He tried telling himself it was all for the assignment, but he couldn't help but wonder if she was also trying to please him, too. She was looking way too hot_. How am I supposed to remember what I'm doing in the ring with her looking like __**that**__? Stop ogling your partner, Booth._

As it turned out, he had much too much to be concerned about to notice Brennan practically falling out of her dress while she was trying to save him from getting killed in the ring. By the end of the night, they had Joe in witness protection and Nick and Sweet Pete in custody.

After returning to their hotel room for the night, Brennan wouldn't let Booth argue with her. "Booth, you can't even see all of your injuries. And I'm better qualified to examine your bones to determine if any of them are broken."

"Can I at least take a shower first?"

"Of course, you can. Do you need any help?"

"What?" he half squeaked and half yelled.

"Just testing to evaluate your level of consciousness." She chuckled at his surprise.

_God, is she trying to kill me?_

A few bandages were applied and his bones were judged to be intact. After a couple of glasses of wine and a short careful massage, Booth buried himself under the blankets. He drifted off to sleep as he listened to the shower running and wondered what Brennan looked like as she bathed.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_(Final Scene from the show: Hotel Room. Brennan is packing while Booth is watching the news.)_

**TV REPORTER:** (V.O.) Vegas authorities have arrested Nick Arno- along with his father, Tangiers Casino gaming executive, Peter Arno, otherwise known as Sweet Pete, in connection with the murder five years ago of prosecutor Mason Roberts, among others.

**BRENNAN: **"Among others?" Is that what Billie Morgan is to these people? Others?

**BOOTH:** It's day one Bones, relax. You know what? Billie - Billie's gonna have her story told. It's just a matter of time. So what was the, uh, second reason?

**BRENNAN:** What?

**BOOTH: **Uh, you never told me the second reason why, uh, why you bet on me.

**BRENNAN: **Yeah, it was...silly.

**BOOTH: **Well, come on. Try me.

**BRENNAN: **Beginner's Luck. I haven't lost at anything since I've been here. So, well, I – I figured if I bet on you, then-

**BOOTH:** I couldn't lose.

**BRENNAN: **Sounds silly, right?

**BOOTH:** It sounds familiar. Thanks.

**BRENNAN:** You're welcome.

_(They hold their stare for a few moments)_

**BRENNAN:** You Ready?

**BOOTH:** Yeah, let's go.

_(They grab the bags to leave.)_

**End of the episode.**

**~Extended Ending~**

They grabbed their bags to leave, but Brennan stopped them. "Maybe we should check for delays."

"Good idea since there's a storm in the east."

Brennan confirmed that there was a delay and suggested that they stay where they were since checkout wasn't officially for another couple of hours.

"I want to check your injuries, again."

"Bones, you don't have to do that. I'll be fine." He closed his eyes. _But I won't be if you have your hands all over me again. I went through enough torture last night!_

"Booth! Why didn't you tell me I was hurting you?"

"What?" he asked.

"You just said I was torturing you last night."

"I said that out loud?"

She stared at him with a quizzical look. "You seemed quite content to me."

"I'm not going to get out of this very easily, am I?"

She smirked at him. "Probably not. Arms up." She whisked his t-shirt up over his head.

"Hey! Take it easy there. I'm injured."

"It's not that bad, Booth."

"What happened to the concerned Bones that took care of me last night?" he pouted.

She rolled her eyes. She quickly examined a couple of cuts and bruises. "How do your bruised ribs feel?"

"Bruised."

She snorted. "Maybe I should do the driving for a couple of days."

"I don't think so. Nice try, though." He smirked at her.

"Your shoulder?"

"Tight. Maybe another massage?" he asked hopefully.

"Won't I be torturing you again?" she asked.

"That all depends, Bones. Do you plan on relaxing my sore muscles or just riling up my love muscle?"

Brennan's jaw dropped, but she recovered quickly. "Love is not a muscle, Booth. It's an irrational emotion."

"Stop right there. Do not insult Seeley junior. He's very good at making love and I will not listen to you squintify it."

"Squintify?"

"Yes, that's what Bones does best. Can Roxie come back to play?" he suddenly turned into a seductive version of Tony.

"Alright, Tiger," she caressed him with her Roxie voice along with her hands as they glided across his pecs. "Just lie down and I'll get the lotion."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Author's Notes:** Was it mean for me to end it there? It seemed like a good place to end it before it turned into something bigger than an extension of the original show. I suppose I could consider at some point of turning it into a multi-chapter fic. Let me know if you're interested. This storyline may have been overdone in earlier years, but I'm still fairly new to fanfiction. I can see the old/original Cam having something to say about a B&B relationship that would be interesting to play out.

**Favorite Lines from **_**The Woman in the Sand**_

**BOOTH:** Okay, just uh… give me a moment.

**BRENNAN:** Oh my god! I completely forgot! You can't be here Booth. You're a degenerate gambler.

**BOOTH:** Former gambler, okay? Not degenerate, I been through the program, okay, and you know what? He's on the move.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

**BRENNAN:** Oh, Booth! Have you ever played this game before? It's basic math. You just count the cards and then you know what the dealer has left.

**BOOTH:** Yeah, uh, ixnay. Ixnay.

**BRENNAN:** And the most common card is a ten, because of the face card, so if you just always assume the down card's a ten…

_(The Pit Boss approaches)_

**PIT Boss:** I'm sorry. I'm afraid you're gonna have to…

**BOOTH: **We were just about to leave. Thanks. (_to Brennan_) Come on.

**BRENNAN:** But I was just getting good.

**BOOTH:** ...at cheating, Bones. That's what counting cards is.

**BRENNAN:** It's not cheating! It's strategy.

**BOOTH:** Not to them, it's not.

**BRENNAN:** Well, what is the fun in that? I mean, the odds are completely skewed in the dealers favor.

**BOOTH:** Now did you see the attraction?

**BRENNAN:** The man on my right is going to win if he doesn't hit on it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**HODGINS:** Ultimate fighters.

**BOOTH:** Ultimate fighters. Ah, you're into that crap too, huh, Hodgins?

**HODGINS:** Dude, it's barbaric. When it shows up on cable, I can't turn it off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**BRENNAN:** So Don Morgan didn't beat his wife.

**BOOTH:** Got to say, I told you so.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**BRENNAN:** Brennan.

**HODGINS:** I found something in the particulates from Billie's shoes. Traces of hexavalent chromium. It's a chemical used in high end automotive shops, specializing in chroming. Mechanics who use them have to file reports for the EPA.

_(Brennan slaps Booth's hand.)_

**BOOTH: **Ow! What?

**BRENNAN:** _(to Booth_) Hey! No gambling!

**HODGINS:** Am I interrupting something?

**BOOTH:** It's just Keno, alright? I'm sorry if Hodgins lost me at, uh, Hexifalium Chromo.

**BRENNAN:** Hexavalent Chromium and we need to find some. How can we contact the Environmental Protecting Agency?

**HODGINS:** Yeah, I'm on it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**HODGINS:** Or a razor wire. Luca Brasi. The Godfather? Please, someone buy a DVD player.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**BRENNAN:** Oh, that. Well, I couldn't sleep last night, so I snuck off to play a little crap.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**HODGINS:** You got pissed.

**ZACK:** No striking you merely seemed to be the most practical way to get you to be quiet and focus on work, but I didn't realize how much it would hurt.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**BRENNAN:** I suppose, from an anthropological standpoint, this taps into the nihilistic part of the human psyche fascinated by blood and gore.

**BOOTH:**It's human cock-fighting.

**BRENNAN:**More like lesser surrogates engaged in battles on behalf of the elite lords who don't have the courage to fight themselves.

**BOOTH: **Alright, you know what? (snaps his fingers) Come back to me Roxie, huh?

**BRENNAN:** Ewww, look at all the sweat!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**BOOTH:** So what you want to do is, you want to get her DNA samples and send them back to the Jeffersonian.

**BRENNAN:** Actually, I want to send Marisol.

**BOOTH:** This girl. The whole girl?

**BRENNAN:** Our squints can perform a live autopsy, while our thermal-imaging programs reconstruct a theoretical fight.

**BOOTH:** Ya know, you're lucky I know a very understanding judge of Vegas.

**BRENNAN:** Of course you do.

_(Booth winks at Brennan and laughs.)_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AGENT WALT SUGARMAN:** They said Monroe would be a bigger draw for the bettors.

**BOOTH:** Yeah, ya know. He's sorta bigger everything.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**REFEREE:** Your winner! The last man standing! _(crowd is groaning and booing.)_ Tony the Man-eating Tiger! _(Brennan runs over and hugs him)_ Tony the Tiger!

**BOOTH:** I did it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**BOOTH: **Then you know what? I want to talk to this gentleman you answer to.

**NICK:** And I want world peace. Look, take my advice. Let Joe here escort you safely back to your hotel. Let your beautiful - whatever-she-is - ice your wounds. In about a day or two, we'll come and get you for your next fight. Get 'em outta here, Joe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"**The Woman in the Sand**"  
Episode 2x08  
Written By: Elizabeth Benjamin  
Directed by: Kate Woods  
Transcribed by 206Bones2break & tracie


	20. The Man in the Outhouse

**Title:** Now that's more like it!

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement.

**Summary: **Each "chapter" is a one-shot. I have either rewritten an ending for a single episode or for a single scene in an episode. There are no connections between the one-shots. Therefore, I'm only relying on the episodes to lead me and not others story endings that I have written. Each new chapter/ending will list the spoilers and rating since they are one-shots.

**Spoilers:** 4

**Rating:** T

**Author's Notes for this one-shot:** This episode aired at the beginning of season 4 but is included on the season 3 DVD along with three other episodes from the beginning of season 4.

* * *

**The Man in the Outhouse**

**(Season 4)**

_**Actual ending scene:**_

_**Sweets:** Hey, come on in. (to Brennan) You look nice._

_**Bones:** Oh, thank you. I was supposed to go to a gallery opening tonight…_

_**Booth:** What, did Jason get a new tight suit?_

_**Bones:** … with Mark. _

_**Sweets:** The Two amigos._

_**Booth:** I thought he was more of your "stay at home" kind of guy._

_**Bones: **I was visiting the possibility that I might enjoy him in a strictly conversational setting._

_**Booth:** And?_

_**Bones:** Since the murder, I'm considering the argument for monogamy._

_**Booth:** (clicks tongue) Write that one down, Sweets. I have a positive influence on her._

_**Bones:** No, you don't._

_**Booth:** Yes, I do._

_**Bones:** Mark broke up with me._

_**Booth:** Oh, I'm sorry._

_Booth looks away uncomfortably._

_**Booth:** What about gay Jason?_

_**Bones**: Him, too. I guess they weren't as accepting of each other as I thought, so…_

_**Sweets:** Is it typical for you two to discuss your love lives?_

_**Booth:** Well, I mean, only when she has naked men in her apartment._

_**Bones:** No, that's not true. I'm very open about my relationships, as opposed to you._

_**Booth:** Okay, what's that supposed to mean?_

_**Bones:** You're very secretive, as if discussing your sex life would somehow be offensive to me. I assume you're sexually active._

_**Booth**: I do fine._

_**Sweets:** Does it seem that your partnership provides a surrogate relationship, making it more difficult to form other bonds?_

_**Bones:** A surrogate relationship wouldn't necessarily be such a bad thing because then I could avoid the sting of rejection, which, however fleeting, is still uncomfortable._

_**Booth:** Right._

_**Bones:** So…_

_**Booth:** Look. I'm sorry. You know what? If Mark and Jason don't know how lucky they are, they don't deserve you in the first place._

_**Bones:** All relationships are temporary._

_**Booth:** That's not true Bones. You're wrong, okay? There is someone for everyone… someone you're meant to spend the rest of your life with. All right? You just have to be open enough to see it. That's all._

_Booth and Bones stare at each other for a few moments. Sweets looks on smiling._

_**Booth:** Come on. I'll buy you dinner. Hey, I can be fun in a strictly conversational setting._

_**Sweets:** See? Surrogate relationship._

_**Booth:** Surrogate nothing. It's a meal with drinks. Strictly conversational._

_**Sweets:** I can come, too._

_**Bones** (as Booth helps her with her coat): Actually, our partnership does make it difficult to form other bonds. No offense._

_**Sweets:** Our session isn't over, yet._

_**Booth:** How about Chinese?_

_**Sweets:** I love Chinese. Love it._

_**Bones:** I feel more like Thai._

_**Booth:** What? Thai. I got coupons for to Hop Lee._

_**Bones:** What? You're going to take me out on a discount meal?_

_**Booth: **What? There's two for one. And they throw in some…_

_Booth and Bones continue bickering as they leave the office. Sweets is sad and calls Daisy who he learned earlier in the day has a minor in psychology._

* * *

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX ~New Extended Ending~ XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"You know, Bones, since you're all dressed up, why don't we go somewhere to eat where we can also dance?"

"Why would we do that?"

"Geez, Bones. I don't know. Because it's fun?"

"You _are_ a good dancer."

"So, dinner and dancing it is?" asked Booth.

She gave him a heart stopping smile.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"See, this is nice, isn't it?" asked Booth

"It feels like a date. I imagine the romantic in you has brought many women here before. It's fancy."

"It's not _that_ fancy. And yeah, I've been here a couple of times. I bet you never went anywhere this nice with Jason," he smirked.

"No. Our relationship didn't have time to progress that far."

Booth grinned.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing."

She quirked a brow trying to figure out what he was thinking, but they were interrupted by the waiter.

After the waiter walked away, Booth put on the charm. "While we're waiting for our dinner, how about some dancing, Bones?"

She looked over at the dance floor suddenly feeling like this dinner with Booth was very much like a date after all. "But there's only one other couple out there."

"It's perfect! We'll have lots of room to move to the music. You and me, Bones. We're great partners even on the dance floor."

He looked so excited and hopeful that she chuckled. "Fine, let's dance."

"Yes!" He hopped up and clapped his hands together once in his enthusiasm.

At first, the dancing was fun and fast. It reminded her of their time in Washington State when Booth insisted that the men were hitting on her and he was rescuing her from them. She had to admit it was fun. Booth was an excellent dancer. She also remembered his attempt at flattery, but it couldn't be taken seriously considering she was only one of two females in the country bar. But the way he looked at her now as he brought her into his arms on the dance floor made her heart flutter with the possibility that Booth did find her attractive.

"Stop thinking so much, Bones. Live a little and just go with the flow."

"I don't know what that means."

He chuckled and shook his head at her. "It means just be happy with what we're doing… right here and now."

"And what is it that we're doing? Dancing?"

"That's what it looks like, Bones." He twirled her outwards and back into his arms for a dip. Before bringing her back up, he asked, "Were you hoping for something more?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Booth. I'm just saying that this night was intended to be a strictly conversational setting. And it's evolved."

"Well, Bones, you do say that everything evolves."

The music changed to a slow song and Brennan started to pull away.

"Wait. Don't leave. We just got started."

Brennan was torn. She wanted to dance with Booth, but she didn't want to lead him to believe that she wanted more from him. But when his chocolate brown eyes bore into her, she couldn't leave. She was captivated by them. It had been happening more often and it was becoming increasingly more difficult to resist.

Booth was grateful when she allowed him to pull her close, her head on his shoulder and her hand tucked into his settled by his heart. She felt so right being there. _To hell with a surrogate relationship_, thought Booth. He wanted the real thing.

"Mm, this is nice," murmured Booth. _Everything happens eventually_, he thought. "Isn't this better than a date with Mark or Jason?"

She responded without picking her head up. "I concede that you are a great conversationalist and being on a date with you would be, or should I say, _is_ entertaining."

He lifted her head and she saw a silly grin and twinkling in his eyes. "So, you think we're on a date?"

"It does seem to be that way. We do seem to have a surrogate relationship that Sweets spoke of."

"Maybe we should do this more often," he dared to say. "I can prove to you that you don't need two men to satisfy you. You can have the conversation and the physical all wrapped in one amazing guy." He smirked, hoping he was saying it lightly enough to make it a joke if she turned him down.

Brennan stiffened slightly. "Relationships are temporary."

"But look at us, Bones! We've been partners for three years. We bicker and disagree and we still want to be friends and partners."

"And if we add a sexual component, it would ruin all of that," she argued.

"How could that possibly ruin anything?"

"The FBI has rules."

He scoffed. "We have the best solve rate. We're the center. We'll hold. They're not going to split us up no matter how we are together."

"But it does matter how we are together. Sex complicates things. And when it ends, people get hurt. I'm not willing to risk our partnership. I'm surprised that you are." Brennan looked disappointed and hurt.

"There's no way you're getting rid of me that easily. Look at Cam and me. We're still friends _and_ we work together. You and me, we're solid. We have much more than I ever did with Cam or even Rebecca."

"But we're not having sex."

"Exactly. Like I said, we're solid. We're the center. The sex would just make things even better. Think about it, Bones."

By this time they were barely moving and hadn't noticed that more couples had joined them on the dance floor.

"You're really serious," she said in surprise.

"Yeah," he said. "You like evidence, right?" She nodded while looking suspiciously at him. "Well, let me give you some evidence," he said while staring at her lips.

He looked up briefly to judge what she was thinking but found her looking at his lips as well. Dipping his head closer, he brushed his lips against hers and then held them there giving her time to pull away if she wanted to. But he didn't wait long because he could have sworn he felt a spark of electricity run through him. He began to sensually move his lips against hers and she responded quickly. With his heart pounding, he deepened the kiss. He remembered a time when a U.S. District Attorney had dared Brennan to kiss him to get a trailer so her dad could celebrate Christmas with his family. But this kiss… this kiss was so much more than he remembered.

Brennan allowed herself to be swept up in the erotic feelings kissing Booth was igniting in her. She knew if it happened like this, with no ulterior motives, that physical intimacy of any kind between them would feel fantastic.

"Promising evidence?" whispered Booth when he broke the kiss.

"I don't know if I agree that it proves that a relationship wouldn't end…"

Booth frowned.

"But… I've always suspected that a sexual relationship between the two of us would be quite satisfying."

He smiled again.

"You know, because we both are very physically fit individuals, the stamina would increase the pleasure."

His chocolate eyes turned into a seductive look she hadn't before witnessed on him.

"Wouldn't you agree?" she asked.

"Well, yeah," he answered breathlessly. "So… do you think I can convince you monogamy is a worthwhile pursuit?"

"Our dinner just arrived."

"Bones…"

She smiled devilishly. "Maybe we should discuss it at the table."

He was immediately turned on even more and tried to walk slightly behind her to their table. He really preferred not to embarrass himself at a classy restaurant. He pulled Brennan's chair out for her and bent down to whisper in her ear once she was seated.

"Just so that you know, I can be very convincing when I want something."

* * *

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE READING THEM!**

**They keep me motivated!**

**My Favorite Quotes/Scenes from _The Man in the Outhouse_:**

**Booth:** Getting' a little chilly there, Mark?

**Mark:** I think I'll go put some clothes on.

**Booth:** Excellent choice.

* * *

**Bones:** He can hold his breath for three minutes down there.

**Booth:** Underwater?

**Bones:** Of course.

* * *

**Sweets:** Shot in the head, punched in the face, dumped in the poop… Whoever did this did not get enough therapy.

* * *

**Booth:** Being faithful is what separates us from chimps.

**Bones:** Actually, it's a gene called HAR1F.

* * *

**Booth:** Ah, I get it. You dumped Mark. It's too bad. I kinda liked the guy.

**Bones:** No. I didn't dump Mark. I'm seeing both of them.

_Booth develops a shocked look on his face._

**Booth: **At the same time?

**Bones:** Mark and I have a physical connection. The botanist, while brilliant and fascinating, just… just doesn't appeal to me in that way.

**Booth: **Okay, so all that stuff you said about monogamy being unnatural, you were just making excuses.

**Bones: **I do not make excuses. Only people who are ashamed make excuses.

**Booth:** Bones, two guys at the same time… it's not right. I mean, that's why they invented dueling.

**Bones: **How can you say…

**Sweets:** Hey, you guys ready?

**Bones:** I know what I'm doing Booth.

**Booth:** My gut is that you're going with your gut on this one. And we all know how that ends up. Not good.

_Booth wags his finger at her._

**Sweets:** Is there something we need to discuss before getting to work?

* * *

**Sweets**: Did you know she was on a date?

**Booth **(_to Sweets_): It slipped my mind.

**Booth** (_to Jason_): Spiffy suit man.

**Jason:** Thanks. I picked it up in Italy.

**Booth:** A little tight, huh?

**Jason:** It's the style.

**Booth:** Have you ever been married?

**Jason:** No.

**Booth:** Have a kid?

**Jason:** Never been married. Remember?

**Booth:** I have a kid.

**Sweets:** He's never been married.

_Booth slowly shakes his head "no" at Jason._

* * *

**Booth:** No wonder you two are platonic.

**Bones:** What's that supposed to mean?

**Booth:** I'm fine with it Bones. Really. I have zero problems with it, but… that guy's gay.

**Bones:** He's not gay.

**Booth:** Please. Double-cheek kiss. Tight Italian suit.

**Sweets:** Cold Play.

**Booth:** Never married.

**Sweets:** Cold Play.

**Bones:** Jason is as hetero-sexual as either of you.

**Booth:** Then how is that he's okay with not having sex?

**Sweets:** What?

**Bones:** We share an intellectual bond. I don't have physical feelings for him. He understands that.

**Booth:** Not if he's straight. (_He turns to Sweets_.) Right? Am I right?

**Sweets** (_to Brennan_): You are hot.

_Booth and Brennan look at him strangely._

* * *

**Booth:** She has issues.

**Bones**: I do not have issues.

**Booth:** Case in point. Deep-sea welder and a botanist.

**Sweets:** What? Did they go into a bar?

**Booth:** Huh? What? No. Brennan has two boyfriends.

**Sweets:** Oh, right! Let me guess. That one's the botanist?

**Booth:** Yeah.

_Booth and Sweets laugh._

* * *

**Bones:** This couldn't have waited until I said goodnight to Jason?

**Booth:** I'm just looking out for you, alright? You don't exactly have the, uh, best taste in men.

_Bones looks surprised and possibly annoyed. Sweets looked shocked._

* * *

**Bones:** I can't see why Booth has an issue with me seeing two men.

**Cam:** Ugh. Guys like to think that they're the only ones who should sleep with more than one person.

**Angela:** They like to be in control. Doesn't take a lot to throw the darlings off their game.

**Cam:** Oh yeah, and then you end up lying in bed holding them while they say, "I don't know what's wrong. This has never happened to me before."

* * *

**Bones:** I've heard that if practiced regularly, Tantrix sexual techniques can extend orgasms by 400% to 500%.

**Booth:** Whoa! They actually teach that?

* * *

**Mark:** Who are you?

**Jason:** Obviously a guy who's not doing as well as you.

_Booth is very amused._

* * *

**Mark:** What do you do with this one, Temperance?

**Brennan:** Oh. (_chuckles_) This, uh… Booth is my partner. That's all.


	21. The X in the File

**Title:** Now, that's more like it!

**Disclaimer:** Bones and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement. Transcripts were taken from bonesfansonline .com

**Spoilers:** Season 3, 5

**Rating:** T

**Author's Notes: **Thisepisode happened shortly before the 100th. And this one-shot starts with the ending of the episode. **Warning:** This is a warm and fluffy story… maybe sickening sweet for some. No angst to be found here!

* * *

**The X in the File**

_(Roswell, New Mexico. Booth and Brennan are sitting on top of the SUV looking up at the night sky.)  
_  
BOOTH: Quite a show, huh?

BRENNAN: Shouldn't we get going home?

BOOTH: Come on, Bones, how many times do you get a chance to check out a desert sky?

BRENNAN: I've been in the desert many times. Though, usually I'm digging in the ground, not looking up.

BOOTH: now's your chance to look up. So, look up.

BRENNAN: It's ridiculous to think there's anything on this planet worth seeing which merits crossing what are literally astronomical distances.

BOOTH: Many aliens are anthropologists? Maybe they just wanna study our religion and sex and love and our funny languages and line dancing.

BRENNAN: That's an interesting possibility I hadn't considered.

BOOTH: Well, living creatures, they like to reach out, Bones.

BRENNAN: Living creatures like to reach out and eat each other.

BOOTH: Oh. So, what are you saying? That the aliens just wanna come down here and drink our spinal fluid?

BRENNAN: Well, if the aliens are advanced enough to fly faster than light, then they can probably make spinal fluid.

BOOTH: Oh, you just said that aliens are nice.

BRENNAN: I did not.

BOOTH: You just basically said that aliens are nice anthropologists.

BRENNAN: I don't think so.

BOOTH: You think the aliens are you.

BRENNAN: (_laughs_) You got me. You know, I'm one of them.

BOOTH: I knew it.

BRENNAN: I was sent down as an advance scout.

BOOTH: I knew it! No probing. No probing!

BRENNAN: Hey, probing is a valuable way to gather information.

BOOTH: We know how you people like to probe. Did you hear that?

BRENNAN: What was it?

END.

**~ADDITIONAL SCENES~**

Booth became more fascinated with watching Brennan look out into the desert than listening for sounds. He leaned closer to her and when she turned around he caught her off guard with a soft kiss on her lips. He only moved back enough to look into her eyes.

"Booth?" she whispered.

"Just gathering information," Booth said softly.

"Hardly. There was no probing," she said with a smile.

"Well, I can fix that." He returned to her incredibly soft lips and licked the bottom one asking for entrance.

When they came up for air, Brennan laughed softly.

"What's funny? That's not very nice for a guy's ego."

"I've never thought of a tongue as a probe. And your ego is well intact."

"So, you're admitting my cocky belt buckle isn't for compensation."

"Well, that remains to be seen. But it's promising. It's trying to probe my thigh."

He quickly leaned back with a groan.

"You're probably glad it's dark so I can't see you blush."

"I'm not blushing. You just caught me off guard. That's all."

She shrugged her shoulders. "It's only fair. You caught me off guard."

"Are you sorry I did?"

"No. Are you regretting that you did?"

"No. Not at all. You taste like Heaven."

"That's not possible, Booth."

"Just a figure of speech, Bones."

"Taking into account your beliefs that it's a great place to be, I can assume that presently being in the desert is a great place to be."

"Definitely. The last time I made out with a girl on or in a car was in high school, but none of that compares to you."

"That's corny."

"You know what corny is," he said in surprise. "Well, I don't care if it's corny. Come here."

She wrapped her arms around his neck for some more amazing kisses.

"God, I love kissing you. Better than I dreamed."

After coming pulling out of another sensual and long kiss, Brennan asked, "You've dreamed about kissing me?"

"Ever since Caroline pushed us under some mistletoe."

"That was over two years ago! What took you so long?"

He chuckled. "Well, I guess I was worried you'd attack me and I'd end up on the ground."

"Ending up on the ground isn't all that bad," she said enticingly.

Booth groaned and laid her flat with one hand cushioning her head against the windshield. He leaned over her with his weight partially supported by his other arm. It was very difficult, but he pulled away just as a hand began wandering.

"What does this mean, Booth?"

He quietly thought about how to answer her question. Temperance Brennan was a complicated woman.

"You're not saying anything."

"I don't know what the right answer is. Do I say that I always want to be with you? Would that scare you or would it ease your mind because you think people will always leave? Or do I say we can take it one day at a time which could also scare you in a couple of different ways. I mean I don't want you to think that I'm doubtful, but I don't want to smother you and expect more than you can give. That didn't come out right."

"I'm usually the one who doesn't know what to say and messes it up."

It made him chuckle which was good. He was suddenly feeling tense.

"Which I guess means I understand how you are feeling. I can't fault you for that. You're saying you want to be with me no matter what the circumstances are."

"So, you're not upset?"

"No. Just unsure." She began to concentrate on the night sky.

"Talk to me," he whispered encouragingly.

"I'm not good at relationships. What if I ruin everything and we're not partners anyone."

"You're not going to ruin anything. You're already good at _this_ relationship," he said gesturing with his finge rback and forth between them.

"I don't know what that means, exactly."

"You haven't driven me away. We understand each other. We protect each other. We spend a whole lot of time together. We've done all the hard parts of a relationship that usually happens after the physical attraction is acted upon. You are good at our relationship."

"It's because of you that I'm more able to relate to you and to people in general. You shouldn't have to be teaching me all the time."

"That goes both ways, Bones. You've taught me a lot of things, too. We make each other better people. We're a great team." He began running his hand slowly up and down her arm in a caring gesture. "You like evidence, Bones. It makes you comfortable."

"Yes, that's true. But feelings and emotions are ephemeral."

"Look at Cam and me. We're still friends. We still work together. And we weren't nearly as close emotionally as we are."

He leaned down and gave her a sweet peck on the cheeks.

"Give us a shot, Bones."

"That sounds like a gamble. You're not supposed to be gambling."

"Yeah? I already took a gamble. I finally kissed you without knowing if I would be rejected. I took a gamble with finding you a year after our first case ended with a slap to my face. Taking a gamble with you has always turned out right. It's a sure bet."

"There's never a sure bet."

"Remember Vegas?"

"Of course."

"You made a bet on me," he said with a charming grin. She smiled at the memory. "You said it was silly. It was irrational. Do it again, Bones. Do the irrational. Gordan Gordan once told me that the heart wants what the heart wants. We have no say in the matter. What is your heart saying, Bones? Metaphorically, of course."

"Brain and heart."

"You remember."

She nodded. "You want me to put my heart in overdrive again."

"You did it for your dad. Can you do it for me?"

"I'd do anything for you… anything to make you happy."

"You make me happy, Bones."

She took a deep breath. "This is really happening." And that time, it was Brennan who initiated the kiss.

**Author's Notes:** I feel badly ending it there, but I don't want it to become unrealistic. So, what did you think? Too fluffy? Just right? Did I really end it too soon? I would love to hear what you thought.

**Favorite Lines from _The X in the File_**

BOOTH: Hey, you're going to be okay here all alone in this spooky hospital with a dead alien body?

BRENNAN: Yes.

BOOTH: Right. That would be me who wouldn't want that.

xoxoxoxoxo

SWEETS: Sometimes I think you just pull me into these interrogations to show off. Wait, Booth, I—

xoxoxoxoxox

BOOTH: 'Important blogger.' Talk about an oxymoron.

xoxoxoxoxo

BOOTH: You know, I won't say anything about the scream if you don't say anything about the gun.

BRENNAN: Those terms are satisfactory.

xoxoxoxoxo

CAM: So our victim was using a dangerous insecticide. Not unusual for someone who's a couple of tacos short of a combo plate.

xoxoxoxoxox

BRENNAN: What, an extraterrestrial?

BOOTH: Yeah, look, you said it was possible, all right? But they have big eyes and big heads, you know, for the super smart brain.

BRENNAN: That's far more logical if they had the eyes of flies and the exoskeleton of a cockroach.

BOOTH: Insect people? Insects can't fly a spaceship.

BRENNAN: Well, the cockroach is an evolutionary marvel. They can withstand radiation, live without breathing for almost an hour, go without eating for weeks. Imagine that combined with an intelligence that evolved over many millennia.

BOOTH: Plus, they do have extra arms.

BRENNAN: Hmm.

BOOTH: Mm-hmm.

xoxoxoxoxox

BOOTH: Well, if it smells like a duck, walks like a duck, quacks like a duck…

BRENNAN: But then it would be a duck, not a spaceship, so your point escapes me.

BOOTH: It's just a metaphor.

xoxoxoxoxo

BRENNAN: He is a moron. You are definitely a moron! _(said to the criminal_) Well, not literally, figuratively. It's very satisfying to use an insulting colloquialism even when it isn't accurate.

BOOTH: Right. It's even better when they resist arrest and you get to hit them.

BRENNAN: I don't know.

BOOTH: Yeah, I think so.


End file.
